Throughout Time
by xXfireXflyXx
Summary: A young Sith has been left by her master, and Vataloni has had it with the Siths in general. She abandons her beliefs and goes to the Jedi, who accept her and give her to ObiWan to train. Little does she know, a master is always watchful, no matter where
1. Lost and Found

_I do not own the characters made by George Lucas, but the plot twists are mine, as is Vataloni. _

**_Vataloni's Thoughts_**

She hurried down the long corridors of the new, strange temple. If she had been there in the past, Vataloni had no idea. Her master never used to like to speak of her past, so she barely even knew who she was.

She looked at a clock that hung rigidly on the wall, she was late.

Her master would have chastised her for this; oh how she would have been punished. He was a stickler for being on time, and Vataloni had learned her lesson the hard way in the past.

Her former master had been a very skilled Dark Sith lord, and he was rather old when he first met Vataloni. She had been living with her parents on one of the outer rim planets, or so she had been told, when her master came for her.

He took her in graciously, helping her channel the use of the Force. She was very strong, and she knew it scared him a little. Vataloni knew her powers would some day be greater then his, so he left her. It wasn't long ago he had left her, maybe five years? He had told her he had another apprentice on the side, one that he found more valuable.

It hurt to hear him say such things to her, but Vataloni had learned to mask her emotions, and only let them truly shine through when she was alone.

Her master knew she had emotions; love, hate, jealousy and envy were always hardest to hide on the beautiful girl's face. Her former master would call her weak when she showed her emotions, saying she could never be a Sith with love etched in her heart.

Her master told her that she had to respect him, and respect meant calling him 'Master' and nothing more. Vataloni never learned his name, nor had she seen his face. All she knew was his voice. It was cold, raspy and distant. He never yelled though, but the eerie calmness of his voice when he was angry was worse then any type of yelling one could imagine.

"Excuse me," she finally asked timidly to a droid, who whizzed around and beeped, "I'm looking for where the Jedi meet?"

She felt stupid inside, and knew she sounded thick and unintelligent. Once her master had left her, she was alone. Vataloni had never embraced the fact that she was called a Sith, while the other people just like her fought for the good of things, Jedi's, were loved by all.

Vataloni had searched endlessly about how to come into contact with a Jedi, any Jedi, and learn their trade. She still had her Sith like powers, but the combination of both Forces would be an excellent tool for her future.

The droid beeped several times in different intervals and she nodded, "Thanks."

It told her the Jedi Council met in the tip of the tower, and it was only a garbage cleaning droid, and knew nothing of the Jedi.

She wrapped her dark cloak around her thin frame tightly and felt her lightsaber bounce against her leg softly as she strode as fast as she could down the hall.

Stepping into the elevator, she held her gaze with the floor, though she knew the other occupants of the rising machine were staring at her.

The door chimed and Vataloni stepped out before anyone could ask her what she was doing here. She obviously stood out in the sea of light cloaks, hers being darker then the night.

She looked around the large hall, and noted there were several doors, all looking the same in height and colour.

"Which am I to take…?" she whimpered, the feeling of worry and stress making her feel dizzy.

The door at the end of the hall slid open and a pair of Jedi strolled out, one rolling his eyes as the other smirked at him arrogantly.

"Anakin," the older looking Jedi said loudly, "Keep your sarcastic comments out of the Jedi Council… Please?"

"I'm sorry Master Obi-Wan," the younger Jedi replied, still smirking, "Yoda found me amusing."

Vataloni moved quickly against the wall and almost blended in with the shadows. From her hiding she studied the pair of Jedi's.

The elder, Obi-Wan she was guessing, was the master out of the two. His chestnut brown hair was short, but the beard that wrapped itself around his face seemed to be growing thick. He strolled in a respectful manner, his shoulders back and head high, only glancing down occasionally at his apprentice.

The other figure, Anakin, was not a great deal younger then his master, or so it looked. His hair was much darker, and it hung loosely to just above his shoulders, making shadows move across his face when he spoke.

"I feel something…" Anakin muttered, stopping suddenly. Vataloni's eyes widened as she remembered the Jedi could sense Sith. Her master had told her to be aware when hiding from a Jedi, for they will always find you.

Vataloni let out a soft groan as the pair pulled out their lightsabers, the blue blades humming to life. She gulped and stepped out the shadows, making them both jump at her presence.

"I-I'm looking for the Jedi Council," she stated, trying to sound her best and be confident, but her voice still wavered.

"Why?"

Vataloni's eyes shifted around nervously, making the older Jedi frown.

"I have a meeting with a… Mace Windu?" she whispered, "And I was meant to meet him in the Jedi Council."

She flicked her loose, brown curls behind her shoulders and chewed on her lower lip nervously. Vataloni had never been good with speaking to people, unless she truly knew them.

"They didn't tell us they were expecting anyone," Anakin said skeptically, looking at his master.

"Well do they have to tell you everything?" Vataloni snapped, shocking herself at how forward that was.

"You're that Sith… aren't you!" Anakin spat, pointing his lightsaber at her menacingly.

Vataloni drew out her own lightsaber and ignited it, the red making a sharp contrast in the blue.

"You will not call me Sith," she said, confidence building up slightly, "I'm here to forget my past…"

"Need for fighting, in Jedi halls, there is not."

The three of them looked back to the door in which the Jedi had emerged from to see another pair of Jedi walking out. One was small, green, and had floppy ears which made Vataloni want to giggle. The other was tall, lean and looked in shape.

"Vataloni?" the taller figure asked her, and when she nodded, he smiled, "Typical of a Sith to be late. I'm Master Windu, not get in; we've been waiting for you."

Vataloni's red blade slowly slid away from view and she hung it around her waist, and then stalked off towards the Jedi masters.

"Needed, are you two," the smaller Jedi barked, beckoning to Obi-Wan and Anakin. They looked at each other and frowned, then slowly followed after Vataloni, who let out a soft moan with annoyance. The younger Jedi, Anakin, irked her easily, but the older Jedi, Obi-Wan, seemed to catch Vataloni's attention more then a mans normally would.

_**Obi-Wan's View**_

Obi-Wan followed his masters into the Council room, beckoning for Anakin to speak with him breifly.

"Please," he whispered, "Keep your tongue at bay... just for now."

"Of course master," his Padawan replied, bowing his head with respect, but Obi-Wan saw no respect in the young mans eyes. He almost noted a hint of mocker, which was disterbing.

Mace Windu and Yoda returned to their respected seats in the circle and he, Anakin and the Sith... Vataloni stood in the center. The young womans gaze wondered over the room; clearly she had been expecting something else.

She stood beside him, so Obi-Wan took the chance to look her over, trying to detect her evil. But as his gaze traveled over her face, he hardly found any. Her eyes were blue, yet not a cold blue, a deep one, like the waters of Naboo. The complextion of her skin was delicate and soft, but she had large dark rings around her eyes. Obi-Wan guessed she had not had a proper sleep for some time.

"Spoke with you, before we have," Yoda said calmly to the girl, "Pleased to see you, we are."

She smiled weakly, nervously. Fear. That was the Siths trait, Obi-Wan knew it well. He, like all Jedi's should, learned to control his fear and not let is surface.

"I no longer know what to do..." Vataloni muttered softly, "I don't want to be a Sith... I would gladly and willingly change sides. My master has left me alone... Left me to face the coldness of space alone. I figured..."

"You figured we could help you," Mace sighed, rubbing his chin with thought. Vataloni nodded her head and her eyes wandered over the Jedi masters in front of her, then chewed on her lower lip.

"Are you fully trained?" Mace questioned, remembering Vataloni's use of her lightsaber before.

"I...I don't know sir," Vataloni replied, looking at the floor, "My master said I was close... But he never told me if I had fully completed my training."

Yoda nodded kindly, "He would tell you, I doubt. Very powerful are you with the force."

Anakin shifted beside Obi-Wan, and he felt a sense of jealousy building up inside his apprentice. He locked eyes with the young man for a moment and the jealousy left Anakin.

"Then we will get a Jedi master to finish your training," Mace stated, looking at Obi-Wan, "We believe you are fully capable of taking on a second apprentice. Though it should not be much of a burden, she will be finished her training soon."

Vataloni quickly looked at Obi-Wan, a hint of excitement in her eyes, making Obi-Wan try to surpress a rising grin.

"If the Council wishes it, then it will be done," Obi-Wan declared, bowing to his masters.

"Give her Jedi robes, and she will have to fashion a new weapon," Mace told Obi-Wan, ignoring Vataloni now.

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Vataloni bowed to the Jedi masters and Obi-Wan turned to leave the room,Anakin at his side and Vataloni close behind them.

They walked in silence until Obi-Wan stopped at his private apartment in the upper levels of the Temple.

"Master," Anakin whispered, "I do not wish to share you."

Obi-Wan smiled, "Soon you will be a master, my Padawan, and Vataloni will not be here for long. All we must do is show her the ways of the Force from our side of this."

"_We_?" Anakin asked, raising an eyebrow. Obi-Wan nodded, "I will need help with this. Doing this will also give you some preparation for your apprentice some day."

Anakin smirked, and Obi-Wan sensed a great deal of pride swelling up within him.

"May I be excused master," Anakin asked as Obi-Wan lead Vataloni into his room, "I wish to pay someone a visit."

Obi-Wan frowned, but granted him promission to leave. He looked back to Vataloni, who was looking around his living room and at a few holographic pictures that stood on some stands.

"This is your master, isn't it?" she asked suddenly, pointing to one of Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan laughed and nodded, asking her how she knew.

"He's on the highest stand..." she noted, "and he seems to have the nicest hologram."

Obi-Wan chuckled and rummaged through his things, glad to see one of the female Jedi masters had left a change of clothes for his new apprentice.

"You may change in the bathroom," he said formally, handing her the set of robes. She grinned and accepted them. Her smile was... something else. It wasn't how a Sith should smile.

She returned in a few moments, wearing a female Jedi's robes, and Obi-Wan noted her attractive figure had stepped out much more now that her thick, black cloak was gone.

"What should I do with this?" she asked, holding up her lightsaber.

Obi-Wan watched her for a moment, feeling slightly lost in her gaze, then shook his head and extended his hand, "I'll take it, and you may go down to the bottom floor to the Weapons Assembly room. You should find the supplies you need to build a new one."

She nodded and walked forward, handing him the lightsaber, her hand lightly brushing against his. She smiled and left, leaving Obi-Wan's gaze lingering at the door, even long after she had left.


	2. Why Worry?

I do not own the characters created by George Lucas

_**Vataloni's View**_

Vataloni held up her new lightsaber she had fashioned for herself and grinned. She was quite pleased that she had managed to make it so quickly.

It was by far better then the last one, though Vataloni had a hint of guilt with the making of it. Her new weapon was a double-sided lightsaber, with a blue crystal. She felt bad, for it was her last Master who had given her the idea in the first place.

It was supposedly said that his old apprentice had a double-sided lightsaber and it worked exceptionally well.

_It shouldn't matter now though,_ Vataloni thought to herself, standing up and putting her tools back into their shelving units, _That apprentice was killed a long time ago. What was his name… Maul? Something along that line anyways._

"Vataloni?"

She looked up to see Anakin strolling into the Weapons Assembly room, his hands clasped behind his back.

Vataloni still hadn't taken much of a liking to him, but there wasn't anything she could do. Obi-Wan said he would hopefully be ready to take the Jedi Trials, whatever those were, and be on his way.

"We are having a meeting with Chancellor Palpatine," he stated, picking up Vataloni's new weapon and eyeing it curiously.

"Who?"

"Chancellor Palpatine."

Vataloni's eyes widened and she rolled them with annoyance, "I heard you the first bloody time you said it, who is he?"

Anakin looked at her as if she was a Wookie with four heads, "Wh-Who is Chancellor Palpatine? God, I know you're a Sith and all… But I would think your kind would know who he was."

"I am not a Sith!" Vataloni snapped furiously, slamming her wrench down on the metal table in front of her.

"Tut tut," Anakin laughed, slowly levitating her lightsaber down to the table, "Only the Sith use anger… Jedi's learn to control it."

"Don't lecture me," she spat, tossing her wrench into an open drawer and using the Force to slam it shut, "I get enough of those from Obi-Wan."

Anakin chuckled and Vataloni let out an exhausted sigh. The past few weeks had been murder on her. First, she had to prove how skilled she was with her capabilities of the Force to her new Master, which meant hours of drills that Vataloni used to do when she was younger.

Then came drills on her maneuvers with lightsabers. Of course, she was only given a training one, since Obi-Wan had disposed of her old weapon and the new one wasn't ready yet. She proved to be extremely talented in Obi-Wan's eyes when she demonstrated her skills with a lightsaber. She was very proud of how she did on that part of the testing.

After drills came lectures. Many, many lectures on the Jedi and what their kind does. Vataloni found them all rather boring, but she somehow forced herself to listen.

Vataloni picked up her new weapon and fastened it to the thin, leather belt that hung around her waist as Anakin led her out to the Jedi transport vehicle.

"Ok," he sighed, stepping onto a large, rectangular ship, used only for commuting between the Jedi Temple and the Senate, "Chancellor Palpatine is… well… the Chancellor. He used to be a Senator from the planet Naboo."

Vataloni noted that Anakin's voice cracked as he said Naboo, but she chose not to call him on it.

"He's a good man," Anakin went on, looking out the window as speeders whooshed over top of the transport, "And an excellent listener."

"I take it he's a friend of yours," Vataloni mused, raising a curious eyebrow.

"On a professional basis, yes," Anakin stated, making Vataloni laugh loudly.

"What!"

Vataloni giggled and could no longer keep it in, "Like you at that Senator from Naboo are… Just a professional friendship? It seems like you and that Padme woman were a little cozy last night."

Vataloni watched as Anakin's jaw dropped. She had seen the two last night in one of corridors of the Jedi Temple, sucking each other's faces off with great content.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Anakin said nervously, his voice cracking again.

"I won't tell," she chuckled, patting him on the arm as the transport slowed to a stop at the docking area, "Unless you provoke me."

"That's blackmail!"

Vataloni winked at him and hopped off the ship, feeling very confident. She felt at ease around the Jedi, and she found that she could speak her mind freely. When she was with her old Master, she worried about being scolded after she would say something.

"Took you two long enough," Obi-Wan scolded as Vataloni and Anakin stepped out of the elevator.

"Princess had a little out burst," Anakin teased, "About all of your lecturing. I had to wait until she was finished, Master."

Vataloni shot him a glare, "You know I saw the strangest thing last night-"

"But we're late," Anakin said quickly, "Who else is supposed to be coming?"

"Only the people who are important," Obi-Wan sighed, looking at Vataloni and Anakin with aggravation, "And both of you need to now keep your tongues at bay. We have no room for sarcastic comments today."

"Yes Master," Vataloni and Anakin droned, looking at each other and smirking.

"Because I know you aren't as quiet as you let off," Obi-Wan chuckled, looking at Vataloni and smiling. She liked his smile. It was warm and comforting in such a new place.

"What is this meeting about Master?" Anakin asked as the three of them walked towards a dark grey set of doors.

"Political junk," Obi-Wan said, exhaling deeply.

"You don't take an interest in politics Master?" Vataloni inquired, stuffing her hands into her tan coloured cloak.

She was beginning to miss her Sith uniform. It was much more… lighter then the Jedi one. The material was very thick and difficult to move quickly in.

"I prefer to stay out of them," Obi-Wan replied as the doors slid open, "I'm not but a simple Jedi."

Anakin rolled his eyes and Vataloni smirked.

"Ah, Master Jedi," an elderly voice, "Early as usual."

"See," Anakin hissed to Obi-Wan, "We weren't late."

Obi-Wan glared at his apprentice and Vataloni looked past them to see a man robed rather elegantly standing at a desk in front of a huge window. He was rummaging through some papers.

He looked old, yet his body stature did not give him off as an old man. He must have been in his early fifties or so.

"Mind you," he laughed, looking up at Obi-Wan, "Senators are more like the drama queens of the planet… Meetings always do tend to start… late."

He paused mid way in his sentence when he caught sight of Vataloni. She felt his gaze linger on her, even as Obi-Wan began to speak to him.

His look, the sternness of it was somewhat familiar in Vataloni's mind, but she couldn't place her finger on what it was.

"Taking on a second apprentice, Master Obi-Wan," he asked suddenly. Obi-Wan looked back to Vataloni and nodded.

"Yes."

"But I thought it was a rule each Master had one student," Palpatine stated, his eyes still on Vataloni.

"Well they should both be finished with me soon," Obi-Wan explained, "They are both very talented… It won't be long before they face the trials."

"Would they mind going down to the second floor to greet some arriving senators?" Palpatine asked, looking back to Obi-Wan finally.

Vataloni and Anakin bowed, then quickly left.

"He hates me," Vataloni whispered as they stepped onto the elevator.

"He doesn't… hate you," Anakin laughed, "He was just… suspicious I guess. It isn't normal for a Jedi Master to have two apprentices."

Vataloni nodded, but in her mind she knew something wasn't quite right with how Palpatine first looked at her.

_**

* * *

**__**Obi-Wan's Observations**_

"So," Palpatine chuckled, "Where did you find her?"

Obi-Wan looked up at the Chancellor and frowned. He didn't quite understand why Palpatine was taking such an interest in Vataloni.

"She came to us as a Sith apprentice," he explained, "Her Master left her, and she seeked guidance. Master Windu and Yoda were very open to her training."

"Odd…" Palpatine sighed, turning his back on Obi-Wan and looking out the window, "That the Jedi would take on a Sith so lightly, wouldn't you say?"

"I would hardly call her a Sith," Obi-Wan said firmly, "She has barely contains any Sith traits. I wouldn't call her a Jedi yet, but most defiantly not a Sith."

"Would you say her Master failed on her?"

Obi-Wan frowned more. What could Palpatine possibly know about the Sith and their ways. Things weren't adding up.

"I'd say her Master was foolish to let her go," he said finally.

Palpatine looked back to him with one eyebrow raised, "She has skills then, I take it."

Obi-Wan nodded his head, "Skills well developed for her age."

Palpatine smiled smugly and the door opened. Mace Windu strolled in, followed by Yoda, his apprentices and the senators that were summoned for the meeting.

"Ah," Palpatine said pleasantly, "Let's get down to business then."

Everyone took a seat, save for Vataloni and Anakin. They stood behind Obi-Wan respectively and listened intently.

Obi-Wan could care less about the goings of the Senate. He paid attention to when Palpatine talked about the rising Separatists threats, but after that, he sort of zoned out.

Why was Palpatine so nosy about Vataloni? He shouldn't be worrying about Jedi affairs, so Sith affairs for that matter. He should keep his mind in politics, where it belonged.

**_

* * *

_****_Palpatine's Point_**

"We are starting to worry about your protection, Chancellor," Bail Organa of Alderran stated, "Many attacks have been based around people working closely with you."

"If it is acceptable," Mace Windu piped, "We can station a Jedi on patrol, though we have very little to spare."

"That is not necessary," Palpatine said calmly, "The Jedi are keepers of the peace in a troubled Republic... Let them stay to their job, and allow my guards to do theirs."

"Chancellor?"

One of Palpatine's guards suddenly appeared on a hologram on his desk.

"What? I'm in a meeting captian."

"We have a bit of a situa- AAAH!"

The hologram went fuzzy, then disappeared.

"We'll look into it Chancellor," Anakin piped, nudging Vataloni. Palpatine nodded and watched them walk towards the door, but he had a feeling they didn't need to go much further.

The door was suddenly blown off and the young Jedi were thrown backwards.

Palpatine groaned in annoyance. Could they have just one meeting where somethign didn't get blown up?

Senators screamed and dove behind desks as driods rolled in, setting up in place and loading their blast sheilds up.

"Oh for..."

Palpatine ducked out of the way as lasers skimmed his side. Hehid under his desk and peered over to see the Jedi with their lightsabers drawn, sending lasers shots back at the driods.

His eyes wandered over to Vataloni with her own double-sided blue lightsaber. She was doing quite well, Palpatine noted, but then again, she should for her age and all the training she's been through.

She twirled forwards, slowly advancing on one of the droids. Smiling as it began to back up, Vataloni called for Anakin. Palpatine watched as the young man made his way over to her and she whispered something in his ear. He frowned, then stood in front of her. To Palpatine's surprise, she put her lightsaber away and shut her eyes.

Suddenly, the driod in front of Anakin stopped shooting. It looked down at it's blasters, and they fell off. The blast shield disappeared and the driod suddenly couldn't move.

The other driods stopped firing to see the driod's metal head suddenly lob to the side and disconnect from it's body.

Palpatine understood finally, Vataloni had used the Force to literally take the driod apart, piece by piece.

An interesting tactic. Very interesting.


	3. Traitor

I do not own the characters made by George Lucas, nor the general plot, but the twists and new characters are mine.

* * *

_War! The Republic is crumbling_

_under the attacks by the ruthless_

_Sith Lord, Count Dooku._

_There are heroes on both sides._

_Evil is everywhere._

_In a stunning move, the_

_fiendish droid leader, General_

_Grievous, has swept into the_

_Republic capital and kidnapped_

_Chancellor Palpatine, leader of_

_the Galactic Senate._

_As the Separatist Droid Army_

_attempts to flee the besieged_

_capital with their valuable_

_hostage, three Jedi Knights lead_

_a desperate mission to rescue the_

_captive Chancellor…_

* * *

_**Vataloni's View**_

It had been almost three and a half years since Vataloni came to Obi-Wan and the Jedi race, desperate for guidance.

Now, however, she knew she could handle anything thrown at her. She was not arrogant, like Anakin. She kept her pride locked down inside, like all Jedi should.

She once thought Anakin behaved more like the Sith then she ever had.

Her skills were becoming higher then par, and she knew that soon her Master would have to let her go.

But Vataloni almost didn't want to leave her Obi-Wan. He seemed to be the glue that held her together, and it was killing her inside that she could never tell him how she actually felt.

* * *

"Left," Anakin's voice cracked through the speaker, bringing Vataloni's thoughts back where they belonged; rescuing Chancellor Palpatine from captivity.

"Left where?" she replied, "There's many places we could go bloody left Anakin."

She heard him groan loudly and Vataloni giggled.

"Now children," Obi-Wan's tired voice droned over the communication, "Let's try and not make cracks at each other so close to the Separatist ship… Please?"

"Sorry Master," Anakin and Vataloni chimed in unison.

The three identical Jedi speeders flew up alongside the large ship and Vataloni sniped, "So are we just gonna look into the windows and see if we notice him, or are we going to board?"

"Patience Vataloni," Obi-Wan scolded, "We have enough problems out here. BLAST! ANAKIN DON'T SWERVE IN FRONT OF ME!"

"Sorry Master."

Vataloni rolled her eyes and the three ships did a complete barrel roll, then flew down into the very thick of the battle.

"Watch your right," Vataloni said quickly, taking note of the blaster fire coming in heavily from the right.

"Down and under we go then," Anakin said happily, dodging the fire.

Vataloni could just see Obi-Wan roll his eyes as the pair followed Anakin. The young man was a much better pilot then the other two could ever be, so they figured it smart to follow his lead.

Vataloni let out a small scream as the fighters whizzed through something that had obviously just blown up.

"Ugh don't yeeeeeell!" Anakin shouted in return, making Vataloni pull her earpiece away sharply, "I'm already going deaf in here!"

They flew through a narrow passage way between the Republic ships and the Separatist ship, only just missing some heavy fire from both sides.

"Lock onto them R2," Anakin instructed, "General Grievous's ship is directly ahead… You know, the one crawling with vultur droids."

"Oh I see," Obi-Wan replied as he and Vataloni stopped alongside Anakin's ship, "This is going to be easy."

"Don't be so negative Master," Vataloni giggled, flipping her computer telescope down and spotting the vultur droids.

They were horrible little droids, and did a lot of damage to anything electrical.

"And here they come," Vataloni sighed, watching them fold into little mini ships and launch themselves towards the Jedi.

She looked back and noted that the rest of the pilots had situated themselves behind the Jedi, ready for action.

"And this is where the fun starts," Anakin chuckled, propelling himself forward.

"Let them pass between us," Obi-Wan ordered.

Vataloni and Anakin moved apart from their Master and allowed the droids to pass by.

Vataloni and Anakin fired at a few of them, but they knew they should leave the droids up to the rest of the pilots.

"I _-static-_ they're all _–static-_ over me…"

"Should we go help them?" Vataloni asked, ducking her head as bits of a destroyed ship whizzed over top of her.

"No," Obi-Wan instructed, "They are doing their job, we must do ours."

"I'm gonna go help them," Anakin stated, obviously oblivious to Obi-Wan's command.

"No," Obi-Wan said firmly, "Leave it."

Vataloni watched sadly as the droids finished off the last of the pilots that had come to their aide.

Suddenly she saw something coming towards them, rockets with blue jets of light…

"Missiles!"

"Pull up!" Anakin ordered.

The three Jedi veered sideways, up and down, and just narrowly missed the missiles.

"They're coming back!" Vataloni exclaimed, looking backwards to see the missiles do a complete circle towards them.

The three suddenly split up, and Vataloni's communications temporarily cut off.

"Ugh," Vataloni grunted, pulling upwards as a pair of rockets mimicked her movements behind. She watched Anakin spin repeatedly until the missiles were so confused they wound up hitting each other.

"We got 'em R2."

"My communications cut out," Vataloni exclaimed, "Help Anakin…"

She watched Anakin's ship dive backwards and spiral towards her.

"I said HELP not HIT!" she yelled.

"Pull out when I tell you to!" he ordered calmly. He had just picked up another missile, but he didn't seem panicked.

"Anakin…" Vataloni said nervously as he flew directly towards her, "Anakin…"

"NOW!"

Anakin dove down and Vataloni pulled up quickly, and the missiles spiraled into each other and instantly exploded.

"I hate you!" Vataloni said fiercely, "When I ask for help don't scare the Hell out of my while doing it!"

"You're welcome," Anakin said coyly, zooming off towards Obi-Wan.

"I'm hit!" Obi-Wan's voice said frantically over the communication, "I'm full of buzz droids!"

Vataloni looked down, and saw the small droids latch onto her Masters ship, and began taking the wires apart.

"Ugh I hate buzz droids," Vataloni muttered, diving her ship down towards Obi-Wan's.

"R4," Vataloni said, happy to be able to have such excellent communications with everyone again, "See if you can get them off somehow…"

"Oh dear…" Obi-Wan sighed as the small protocol droids head was 'buzzed' off by the droids.

"Move to the right so we can get a clear shot," Anakin commanded.

"Forget it!" Obi-Wan replied, "They're shutting down the controls… Just get to the Command Ship and rescue the Chancellor… I'm running out of tricks here."

Anakin fired a few shots and successfully nicked a few droids off, but also blowing a bit of Obi-Wan's wing off.

"Oh.. IN THE NAME OF… Ugh!"

"Relax Master," Vataloni stated, rolling her eyes, "We aren't going to let you die. Anakin stop firing or we're going to blow him up."

"I agree!" Obi-Wan said frantically.

"Ok, bad idea," Anakin agreed.

Vataloni watched Obi-Wan's ship swerve in and out of heavy fire and she cringed each time he did.

"Have any other ideas Anakin?" she asked, flying in close to his fighter.

"Yeah," he replied, "I can think of a few that may work…"

"Oh God…" Obi-Wan cried pitifully.

Anakin flew alongside his Master and Vataloni watched in horror as he bashed into the Jedi Master's side.

"Suicide is not the answer Anakin!" she bellowed as she dodged something else exploding in her face.

It was getting annoying how many things were exploding just as she flew through them.

"Move to the right Master," Anakin said, following his Master and hitting him on the side, but this time, he managed to scrap off most of the buzz droids.

One crawled onto Anakin's ship, but his trusty little R2 managed to shock it off.

"Well done R2," Vataloni praised, wishing her droid could have been more helpful.

"Command ship is ahead," Anakin said proudly.

"The bloody blast shields are still up Anakin!" Vataloni sighed, looking at the blue shields that covered the entrance of the ship.

"Yes Anakin," Obi-Wan droned, "Had you forgotten about those!"

"Sorry," Anakin laughed, and fired repeated shots at the side of the shield, making it suddenly disable and disappear.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan moaned as large, steel blast doors started closing.

* * *

The three Jedi only just managed to get their ships into the hanger before the blast doors closed.

Vataloni shut her ship off and let it skid across the metal floor, then opened the top hatch and jumped out, igniting her double-sided blue lightsaber as she did.

Just in time too.

The minute Vataloni's feet touched the ground she was bombarded with laser shots from some droids.

"Oh for the love of…" she groaned, slicing forwards and using the Force to knock out the rest that were attacking.

"R2!" she yelled over the sound of blasts and the whizzing of her companions' lightsabers, "Locate the Chancellor immediately."

The little droid beeped contently and rolled over to an outlet, then plugged itself in firmly.

Vataloni, meanwhile, attacked the rest of the droids from behind as Obi-Wan and Anakin fought back to back against a group of them.

"Well," Obi-Wan sighed as the last droid fell to the ground, "Subtly is our best weapon."

Vataloni looked around the hanger and snorted at the three, almost, destroyed ships and droid parts scattered all over the place.

A small hologram of the Command Ship came out of R2 and Obi-Wan pointed to a glowing dot in the observation deck, "There."

"Let's go then," Anakin sighed.

"Stay here R2," Vataloni ordered, looking back to the small droid and worrying he may do more harm then good if he came along, "And hold onto this!"

She chucked a comlink to the droid and followed her Master and Anakin into the elevator.

She felt very odd in the ship. Vataloni could sense a Dark presence, one she had not felt in years.

"Sith…" she muttered.

"Count Dooku," Anakin said, nodding his head, "I sense him."

"I sense a trap," Obi-Wan agreed, "And I think we should spring it."

* * *

The three ran swiftly down a long corridor, towards the elevator.

Rolling could be heard behind them, "Destroyers!"

Vataloni whipped out her lightsaber and blocked the on coming shots until the elevator opened, allowing the three to enter.

"Drop your weapons."

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin, who looked at Vataloni, and she smirked. The three quickly turned around, slicing the droids in the elevator.

"That was pathetic," Vataloni mused, sliding both ends of her lightsaber back in and attaching it to her belt.

She almost regretted making a double-sided lightsaber, for it was almost useless in small situations, like the one they were in.

The elevator moved along smoothly, until about half way up it suddenly stopped.

"Did either of you press the stop button?" Vataloni asked curiously, looking around the small compartment.

"No… did you?" Anakin asked.

"No."

"Well," Anakin said, drawing his lightsaber and igniting it, "There's more then one way out."

He cut a circular hole in the roof of the elevator and leapt out.

"No," Obi-Wan groaned, snatching the comlink from Vataloni, "We want to go up… Not out. R2, get elevator 31174 moving."

There was no reply, and Vataloni started to worry something bad had happened to their faithful little droid.

"R2, do you copy?" Obi-Wan repeated, "R2? Activate elevator 31174."

Vataloni shrugged and moved to examine the controls, when suddenly the elevator went sharply downwards, making Obi-Wan topple onto her and Anakin fly completely out of site.

"No R2!" Obi-Wan shouted into the comlink as the elevator went flying down, "We want to go up! Not down!"

Vataloni gulped and watched as Obi-Wan repeated his command into the comlink, still resting on top of her.

He finally got off and pulled her to her feet. Vataloni tried desperately to hide a blush from her Master, but he was focusing on getting them going up again to notice.

Suddenly the elevator shot upwards, knocking them both down into a heap again.

"Now," Obi-Wan said into the comlink, pulling Vataloni to her feet, "That's better."

Anakin dropped down abruptly, making Obi-Wan ignite his lightsaber.

"Oh… it's just you."

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked, fixing his cloak so it hung straight.

"Well R2…" Obi-Wan started, but Anakin cut him off.

"Uh huh, no loose wire jokes."

"Did I say anything?"

"He's trying."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Oh my God!" Vataloni exclaimed, shooting them both very annoyed glares. They liked to argue, almost like brothers in Vataloni's opinion.

* * *

The door to the elevator slid open and the three Jedi walked out into the observation deck.

Vataloni watched as a chair swiveled around to reveal Chancellor Palpatine, looking no worse for the wear.

Vataloni still didn't really take much of a liking to him. He was very cold whenever he had talked to her in the past, but maybe he had changed.

While saying nothing, the three Jedi strolled down towards Palpatine and bowed low.

"Chancellor," Obi-Wan greeted formally. Anakin, on the other hand, launched into, "Are you alright?"

Vataloni bowed, but said nothing. She did take note at the bonds that were glowing around his wrists, and wondered if that was painful in any way.

"Count Dooku…" Palpatine said softly, nodding back behind the Jedi.

Vataloni raised an eyebrow and looked back, eager to see this famously evil Sith Lord.

He stood on the small balcony, aided by two large destroyer droids. Dooku reminded Vataloni of Palpatine for some reason. Both looked slightly aged on the outer surface, but she knew neither were aged at all on the inside.

"This time we'll do it together," Obi-Wan said firmly to Anakin, who walked around him and rolled his eyes.

"I was just about to say that."

"Am I missing something?" Vataloni asked curiously, looking back and forth between the Jedi.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, and Anakin replied at the same time with, "No."

"I don't want to know," she laughed.

Dooku flipped forwards off the balcony and landed gracefully on the floor, drawing his lightsaber.

"Get help," Palpatine insisted, "You're no match, he's a Sith Lord."

_And who would come help us?_ Vataloni pondered, looking back to Palpatine with an amused smirk.

"Chancellor Palpatine," Obi-Wan laughed, looking back at him, "Sith Lords are our specialty. "

The three Jedi removed their cloaks and held eye contact with Dooku as he walked forwards slowly, stating, "Your lightsabers please. We don't want to make a mess in front of the Chancellor."

"You won't get away this time Dooku," Obi-Wan snapped, looking at Anakin and nodding. The three ignited their blue lightsabers as Dooku's red one sprung to life.

Vataloni suddenly missed her old, handy lightsaber, but she couldn't focus on that now. She had a tendency to let her mind wonder.

Obi-Wan and Anakin dove at Dooku, parrying, stabbing and thrusting their lightsabers against his. Vataloni was about to attack, but she decided to stay and watch from the side. There would have been too many swords attacking one single one, so she waited patiently.

Dooku held them both up and kicked Anakin backwards, then used the Force to strangle Obi-Wan, and send him flying off.

She felt his eyes suddenly wonder onto her, and she raised an eyebrow, "How pitiful, Count. Must you resort to using the Force in a lightsaber duel? I would expect better from a Sith. It does suggest your skills with a blade are far below average."

"Your skills with your wit will prove useless Jedi," he snarled, launching himself at her. Vataloni leaped nimbly to the side and brought her lightsaber down hard on his, making him stumble back slightly.

He fought back with several harsh blows, forcing Vataloni to leap over him and strike from the other side.

"Wait… two apprentices…" Dooku said softly, looking Vataloni directly in the eye, "You're that Sith gone Jedi, aren't you?"

Vataloni glared at him and body checked him to the side, then swiped at his arm, only just missing it.

"You're anger is controlled," he laughed, "But useless."

He held his hand up and Vataloni was thrown back towards Palpatine.

"Get up," Palpatine hissed, "Get him!"

Vataloni jumped quickly to her feet, only to feel her throat suddenly closing. She dropped her lightsaber and clutched her throat, trying to force some air into it.

She shot a strangled look to Dooku, who just smiled at her and tightened his grip on her throat.

"No Sith should turn Jedi…" he said calmly, "You are a traitor."

Vataloni heard something crack in her throat, and she knew Dooku would kill her if she didn't do something.

She held up her hand, then called for something that her old Master taught her to use when in trouble. Obi-Wan had strictly forbidden it in the past, but it was a life or death situation.

Bolts of electricity shot out of Vataloni's pointer finger and pinky. Dooku was clearly not expecting it, and he was shot back up the stairs towards Anakin.

The grip on Vataloni's throat was instantly released and she dropped to her knees, gasping for air.

"Vataloni!" Obi-Wan yelled, his voice sounding both angry and worried, "How many times have I told you NOT to do that!"

Vataloni looked at the floor, feeling shame for her actions.

"Ignore him," Palpatine whispered as Obi-Wan ran up the stairs, killing the droids, "You did what you had to do to avoid death."

She smiled weakly and massaged her sore throat.

"Now get back in there and finish him off…" Palpatine ordered, poking her with his foot, "We can't have another Sith Lord loose."

She grinned, called for her lightsaber, then leaped back into battle.


	4. Happy Landings and Massages

_I do not own any characters created by George Lucas. Vataloni and any plot twists added to the origional story are mine, however. _

_

* * *

_

_Vataloni's View_

Vataloni rushed forth, her lightsaber in hand, but she had to dive out of the way as Obi-Wan's limb body flew past her, nearly plowing her over.

"Master!" she cried, watching in horror as he slammed into a small, metal balcony, and crumpled to the floor. She looked back over to Dooku, who had used the Force to literally rip the balcony from its position about five or six feet above the floor, and allow it to crash down onto Obi-Wan.

Vataloni's insides lurched; she worried the weight of the balcony would crush her poor Master. She would have gone to take on Dooku, who looked oh-so-smug standing back and watching the scene, but Anakin had already dove into action, bringing his weapon down hard on Dooku, who only just managed to avoid being slashed.

Vataloni hurried forward, dropping to her knees beside Obi-Wan and placing his head on her lap, brushing a few strands of dusty brown-blonde hair from his face. It bothered her that she couldn't lift the heavy piece of metal off her beloved Master; she knew she just wasn't tuned in enough with the Force.

Either that or she was simply afraid to try.

"I sense great fear in you... Skywalker," Dooku hissed as he and Anakin dueled, their conversation just in Vataloni's listening range.

"You have hate... You have anger..." Dooku continued, "But you do not use them..."

Hate? Anger? Surely they were not the emotions of a Jedi. Vataloni had known Anakin to be short-tempered, but she would never leap to the conclusion that he had 'hate'.

Vataloni watched as Anakin forced Dooku up onto the stand where Chancellor Palpatine was being held captive, and their fight went on, the Chancellor being their prime audience. However, when Vataloni took a moment to study his facial expression, Palpatine seemed to be rather enjoying the vicious battle between Sith and Jedi. His eyes roamed over both Dooku and Anakin, almost betting on which would win mentally.

Anakin finally made a victorious swipe, cutting Dooku's hands clean from his wrists, and taking the Sith's lightsaber into his own hands. He held it with such ease, such... manipulation, and Vataloni wondered if he had used it in the past. Dooku fell to his knees, looking up at Anakin with fear as the young man lowered the lightsabers to his throat, glowering down at him.

"Very good Anakin!" Palpatine praised. It seemed he would have clapped if his arms were not restraint, "Now kill him."

Both Dooku and Vataloni looked over to Palpatine in shock, but the Chancellor kept a rather silly grin plastered on his face, "Kill him now."

"I shouldn't," Anakin stuttered, "It... It's not the Jedi way..."

He shifted back and forth, as if debating what to do. Vataloni figured he would let the Sith live. Obi-Wan had taught them both to never harm an unarmed prisoner.

"Do it."

Vataloni's head looked back at the owner of the voice so fast she feared she would get whiplash. That voice... It was so cold... Like... Like her former Master had. The voice belonged to Palpatine though.

How could that be?

Anakin sliced slowly, removing Dooku's head from his body. It rolled off to the side and the handless and headless body stumbled down toward the ground, staying in a rather bloody heap.

"Anakin!" Vataloni scolded, "Anakin he was unarmed...!"

"He did well," Palpatine chuckled, "Very well. He was too dangerous to be kept alive..."

"Yes," Anakin agreed, stepping forth and using the Force to unshackle the Chancellor from his chair, "But he was an unarmed prisoner... It wasn't the Jedi way for his death."

"It was only natural," Palpatine fired back, "He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge."

_Jedi don't take revenge_, Vataloni thought to herself, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Now we must leave," Palpatine stated, rubbing his numb wrists, "Before more security droids arrive."

Anakin almost started to follow him, but something drove him back over to Obi-Wan and Vataloni. He leaned over her and checked his Master's pulse.

"He's alive," Vataloni muttered.

"Anakin," Palpatine said sharply, "There's no time... we must leave get off the ship before it's too late"

Anakin aided Vataloni in dragging Obi-Wan out from under the heavy, metal balcony and he looked up at the Chancellor, "His fate will be the same as ours... We can't leave him."

"We'll never make it," Palpatine argued, his nostrils flaring slightly. Vataloni rose, summoning her abandoned lightsaber to her hand and strapped it to her belt, then helped Anakin lift Obi-Wan over his shoulder.

"Do you sense more droids coming?" she asked as they started up the stairs, Palpatine scurrying along behind them. Anakin shook his head, "There are too many to get a proper sense in here... We'll feel them as they approach."

"If it isn't too late, mind you," Vataloni fired back, raising her eyebrow at Anakin, who rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you can't handle a few droids," he snorted, stepping over a bit of a droid they had destroyed earlier. Vataloni chuckled softly, shaking her head, "That's not what I mean..."

"And what do you mean?"

"Well," she sighed deeply, recalling a memory from a past mission with her former Master, "These aren't just... pointless droids, I guess. The larger ones are better then the old ones... I've seen the larger ones and their fighting techniques on other missions."

"With the **Sith**?" Anakin asked, putting a lot of emphasis on the word 'Sith'. He had always liked to poke fun at Vataloni's former ways of life. At first she was insulted, but after a while she grew to ignore his childish puns.

"Yes, with the Sith," Vataloni groaned, "Must you always bring that up?"

"Well you know," Anakin snorted, "What can I say? I'm a funny one..."

"No," Vataloni snapped, "You, my friend, are an Ass."

Anakin snorted again and shuffled Obi-Wan around on his shoulder. Vataloni watched with concern, hoping Anakin wouldn't jostle her Master around too much. But Vataloni was looking at Obi-Wan with more of a longing ness then concern. She looked back ever so slightly, and noticed Palpatine watching her. Quickly, she turned her head back to the front and tried to ignore the feeling of him boring into her back.

* * *

"Elevator's not working," Anakin stated when the small group stopped at the elevator, noting that none of the buttons lit up. Vataloni pulled out her comlink and pressed a button, "R2, activate elevator 3224." 

The ship suddenly gave a violent lunge forward, and all three-group members stumbled forward desperately, trying to get into the elevator that was slowly opening. Vataloni noted that the entire ship was suddenly going vertical, making their climb through the elevator shaft an easy one, since it used to be vertical, but was now horizontal.

She grabbed Palpatine's hand as he started to slip out, and frantically tried to pull him into the shaft, grinning when they both tumbled in. Vataloni wasted no time as she, Palpatine and Anakin started to jog along the metal elevator shaft, trying to trip over any loose appendages that were sticking out as they did.

Suddenly, the ship started to return to normal, and the metal ground was simply sliding away from under everyone's feet. After a brief moment of skidding, then entire group was free falling. Only for a minute or less, however. Anakin grabbed hold of something that was hanging loose from the side of the shaft, Palpatine held onto his legs, and Vataloni was wrapped around his shoulders, clinging on for dear life.

"Well," Vataloni muttered, looking up at Anakin, "I'm telling Master this was your fault."

"How was it my fault?" Anakin snapped, looking down at Vataloni with an annoyed expression. Vataloni rolled her eyes, "We just HAD to take the elevator... We couldn't have gone to find stairs or something..."

"Well FINE!" Anakin groaned, and using a baby-tone voice, he shot back, "Next time we'll waste all our pwrecious time and try and find the stairway out."

"Bite me," Vataloni hissed.

"Don't tempt me," Anakin snorted. Palpatine groaned softly to himself and he rolled his eyes, only causing Vataloni to smirk.

* * *

_Obi-Wan's Observation_

Obi-Wan felt consciousness return to him slowly, and his limp body soon had feeling again. He opened his eyes, but cried out in terror to find himself draped over Anakin's shoulder and hanging in a dark elevator shaft, zero ground below him. The Chancellor was gripping Anakin's legs, and Vataloni was wrapped around Palpatine's shoulders.

"Did... Did I miss something?" he asked, looking down frantically, hoping the Chancellor was alright.

"We're in a bit of a... situation," Vataloni explained, loosening the strain on Palpatine's back by shifting her weight. All of a sudden, there was a distant rumbling that could be heard from above.

"What's that...?" Obi-Wan asked, nervously looking up at a dark figure moving toward the group.

"Uh..." Anakin stuttered, trying to get a better grip, "Well..."

Vataloni whimpered and Obi-Wan looked up again, his eyes widening as an elevator began speeding down towards them.

"Oops..." Anakin chuckled nervously.

"R2," Vataloni hissed into her comlink, "R2 stop the elevator!"

"Too late!" Obi-Wan said, authority coming back into his airy voice, "Jump!"

He and Anakin let go of the shaft's wall and the four fell into a freefall, Vataloni keeping a firm hand on Palpatine's cloak.

_Good thinking..._ Obi-Wan mused. Anakin pulled out a hooked string from his belt, and Obi-Wan mimicked him, both tossing the hook onto a metal beam, smiling when it sunk in. An elevator door opened about a floor below them, and thinking quickly, they hooked their feet under Palpatine's arms and swung inwards, sending all four of them sailing through the open doors and into another corridor. Vataloni, again, landed on top of Obi-Wan and watched the heavy elevator woosh past, sighing in relief.

"Let's see if we can find something in the hanger bay that's still flyable," Obi-Wan declared, jumping to his feet and pulling Vataloni up by her arm, getting a face full of bushy brown curls in the process.

He always liked her hair... It was so bouncy, and it suited her personality well.

"R2," Vataloni said into the comlink, her voice sounding so high compared to the other members of their small rebel group, "Get down here!"

The four of them took off down the hall, Anakin jogging beside Obi-Wan, and Vataloni keeping behind the Chancellor to make sure he wasn't left behind. As they passed under two lights, a huge, blue, glowing ray shield shot out and trapped them in their spots.

"Ray shields..." Anakin declared, looking the glowing force field up and down for a moment.

"Wait a minute," Obi-Wan groaned, looking from Vataloni to Anakin, "How did this happen? We're smarter then this!"

Vataloni shrugged and looked at Anakin, who shot her a glare.

"Well, apparently we aren't," Vataloni sighed, folding her arms over her chest and shifting her weight from one leg to the other.

"I say patience," Anakin stated, his body relaxing slightly, even under Obi-Wan's skeptical stare.

"Patience?" Obi-Wan repeated, nodding his head a little.

"Yes," Anakin said firmly, "R2 will be along in a few moments... And... He'll release the ray shields."

Obi-Wan wanted to scold Anakin for putting so much faith into a droid. They could be useful on the rare occasion, but most times they were just a nuisance; R2 was only a new droid, he was too inexperienced.

A door to the left slid open, and a screaming R2 came flying in, slamming into the opposite wall and twirling about, beeping at it's own stupidity.

"See," Anakin said, smirking, "No problem."

The moment he finished speaking, two droid's rolled in, folding out their guns and blast shields. Obi-Wan made a face, and desperately hoped they were the only ones to follow R2. On the other side, droids walked out, large bulky ones with massive guns, and directly behind the group came out more droids, the thinner ones that Obi-Wan remembered fighting on Naboo all those years ago.

"Well," he sighed, "Do you have a Plan B?"

"It's Anakin," Vataloni snorted, looking around at the enclosing droids, "He never has a Plan B... His plans ALWAYS work."

"Well I don't see you imputing anything in here," Anakin snarled, glaring at Vataloni.

"Enough," Obi-Wan ordered, raising his hands between the two, trying to ease the tension. Vataloni certainly knew how to make Anakin's blood boil. She scoffed at Anakin and rolled her eyes. In return, Anakin scoffed at a higher tone and rolled his eyes dramatically. Palpatine looked back and forth between the pair and then to Obi-Wan who shook his head with irritation. The pair were always bickering on missions, but when they had time off, they were the best of friends.

"Don't mock me," Vataloni growled.

"Don't mock me," Anakin repeated, using the same high-pitched voice. The ray shields vanished, as did Anakin and Vataloni's little spat, and all four Republican's were taken captive.

* * *

_Anakin's Antidote_

All four captives were dragged along, hands bound, to the control room of the large Separatist ship. Anakin studied the droids hovering over neon green computer screens, then looked out the large windows. The battle was still going on outside, and he would rather be there then inside helpless. But he had to look after Palpatine, his friend.

General Grievous, a creature clad in droid armor and a rather eccentric cape turned around on their entrance, his maroon eyes glaring down at the group. His breathing was heavy and loud, annoying Anakin.

_It would be horrible to have to breathe like that... _Anakin thought, suddenly loving his good old pair of lungs.

"Yes," the creature chuckled, his voice even sounding like a machine, "The negotiator, General Kenobi, we've been waiting for you."

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Vataloni walked until they were almost directly under Grievous's face, but Palpatine was held back a good few feet. A droid pushed past the Jedi _-Excuse Me- _and handed it's leader three lightsabers. Grievous snatched them away, saying, "That wasn't much a rescue."

Vataloni's eye twitched and Anakin smirked. He knew it annoyed her to no end when people rolled their R's, like Grievous had done.

"And," Grievous started, but stopped to cough for a moment, "Anakin Skywalker... I was expecting someone with your reputation to be a little... Older..."

Anakin looked up at the Separatist leader with no fear and continued to smirk, "General Grievous, you're shorter then I expected..."

"Jedi scum," Grievous snarled, coughing slightly.

"Ouch," Vataloni moaned sarcastically, "We're hurt by that... Really... It cuts deep into our hearts."

Anakin looked at her and she winked, making him grin back. When they weren't sniping at each other, the pair made a very good duo to insult people. Grievous glared at Vataloni and lashed out at her, slamming his mentally gloved hand into the side of her head.

"See..." Vataloni muttered, "Now that one actually hurt..."

"We have a job to do," Obi-Wan stated, a hint of amusement in his voice, "Try not to upset him."

A Neimoidian officer shuffled forward and grabbed Vataloni by her waist, his hands moving a little lower then they should, causing a smirk to twist across his thin mouth. Anakin noted Obi-Wan glare fiercely at the creature. Either he was protective of Vataloni, or he loathed the Neimoidian for what they had done to Naboo during that war all those years ago.

They did host the blockade after all.

Vataloni wiggled around slightly, a look of disgust on her face, and the creature shoved her backwards into Palpatine, making their handcuff's connect suddenly. A droid then came forth and held a gun at their chest level, forcing the pair back into the hall before the control room.

"Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my... collection," Grievous snorted, placing three lightsabers into his cloak and displaying the others he had found with pride.

"Not this time," Obi-Wan declared, his tone keeping calm, "And this time... You won't get away."

"R2!" Anakin said, finally letting the signal out. The little droid began beeping like crazy, sending electric shocks out in every direction. Obi-Wan spun in a circle, then used the Force to summon his lightsaber from Grievous and free himself, then Anakin.

"Crush them!" Grievous ordered to his double-sided, electrostaff wielding security, who leapt forth at the Jedi, swinging viciously. Anakin hated dealing with electrostaffs. They were just like blast shields; resistant to lightsabers.

"Make them suffer!" Grievous cried, watching with glee as his security leapt forth at Obi-Wan, attacking him from each side. Anakin swung at one, only to cause it to attack him back. They were like Jedi, these droids. They could think quickly in combat, but Anakin knew he would outsmart them.

He had to have been the best Jedi out there...

Of course hecould easily beat a droid.

He worked his way towards Palpatine and Vataloni, growling to himself as the droid that was holding them captive inched back every time he came too close. His attacker wasn't letting up, and it was really testing Anakin's patience. His slashed forward cruelly and split the droid clear in half, letting it fall to the ground. He then turned on the pathetic droid holding Vataloni and Palpatine and deflected a shot from it's blaster, then killed it.

"Finally," Vataloni moaned, a bruise starting to appear on her cheek where Grievous had smacked her, "I thought you were about to lose to a DROID."

"I would have left you, to be honest," Anakin snapped, slicing both Vataloni's handcuffs and Palpatine's, "But I figured the Chancellor would need a rescuer."

"Indeed," Palpatine muttered, rubbing his wrists, "I'm quite sick of being a prisoner to be honest..."

Vataloni giggled and held out her hand, then raised an eyebrow, "You didn't get MY lightsaber?"

Anakin smirked and pulled her's out of his back holster, and she snatched it away, eyeing it for scratches.

"See how much I caaaare," Anakin chuckled. Vataloni rolled her eyes and ignited her blade, rushing forth to aide Obi-Wan. The three Jedi moved quickly, jumping around with the Force as their guide, killing one droid after another.

Grievous launched himself over a control panel and landed on the second level with Obi-Wan, picking up and electrostaff. Anakin mimicked his actions and landed just behind him, twirling his lightsaber with skill. Vataloni stayed behind the control panel, killing a few more droids that had deiced to start shooting at Palpatine.

"You lose, General Kenobi," Grievous laughed, propelling his electrostaff into the window. Immediately, the glass cracked on impacted, and the window shattered. Grievous was sucked out with the suction, as were several other droids, but Vataloni held onto to Palpatine, and Obi-Wan fell to the floor, hanging onto whatever he could find, as did Anakin.

* * *

_Vataloni's View_

Vataloni winced as Palpatine's hand gripped her wrists tightly, and she was forced to use her feet to keep herself from being sucked into space. Finally, thick, black shields came round the windows and the suction stopped, causing everyone to fall to the floor. Droids and surviving Neimoidian's ran for their lives as Anakin and Obi-Wan tried to slaughter as many as they could, but most escaped down the hall and through a set of doors, which locked shut after them.

"You alright?" Vataloni inquired, helping the elderly Chancellor to his feet, then dusting him off a bit.

"Yes," he sighed, looking rather shaken, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

She smiled warmly, and looked over to a beeping computer screen.

"All the escape pods have been launched," Anakin groaned, "And Grievous is gone..."

"Obviously," Vataloni snorted, but her pun was cut short when the ship gave a lurch forward, making her topple into Palpatine.

"You think you can fly a cruiser like this?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin, who was already taking a seat in the pilot's chair.

"You mean do I know how to land what's left of this thing?" Anakin questioned, "I'd say under the circumstances the ability to pilot this thing is really irrelevant... Strap yourselves in."

Vataloni and Palpatine buckled themselves into two seats behind Obi-Wan and Anakin, then shot each other nervous looks. Vataloni cleared her throat, You know... If you can't fly it... I'm sure we can just... hover until someone comes to get us."

Anakin didn't reply, but began pulling levers and pushing buttons, Obi-Wan watching with awe. Vataloni knew Obi-Wan was never much of a pilot, and he had always admired herself and Anakin for their piloting skills. Anakin began barking out orders to Obi-Wan, telling him in simple terms to get the brakes ready. Vataloni shut her eyes and gulped.

"Nervous?" Palpatine asked, looking at her with a crooked eyebrow.

"I hate flying with him," she stated, nodding to Anakin, "He's so reckless."

"Heard that."

Vataloni grinned and chuckled to herself, "You were supposed to. You are reckless."

R2 beeped in agreement and rolled in beside her seat, then set it's brakes out to keep from rolling. The ship began plummeting into Couresant's atmosphere, and there was another huge slam forward, and the ship suddenly started going faster. It seemed almost... lighter?

"We lost something," Anakin declared.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Vataloni replied, "Now watch the stupid control panel... We're heating up!"

She looked out the windows, the ones that were still intact, and watched them catch fire.

"Not to worry," Obi-Wan commented, "We are still flying _half_ a ship."

"Wonderful," Vataloni groaned, resting her head in her hands.

"There's no room for your sarcasm, Missy," Anakin stated, looking over his shoulder at her. Vataloni snorted, and rolled her eyes, "Aye Aye Mister."

"Now we're really picking up speed," Anakin informed the group, pushing a few handles down and trying to maintain control of the ship. Vataloni could feel bits and pieces of their ship being ripped off as they plummeted towards the planet's surface.

"Steady," Obi-Wan grunted. Vataloni could finally make out the huge skyscrapers of where she called home now, Courasant. Mechanical voices suddenly came through the sound systems, stating Republican cruisers were ready to take the ship down safely. It wouldn't do anyone any good. Yes, the Clones were hosing down the fires, but they were still traveling at a fast rate toward ground.

"Landing strip, straight ahead," Vataloni noted, pointing forth to a runway. Anakin groaned and started pulling on handles and pushing buttons again, trying to slow the ship down some more. She and Palpatine exchanged looks again as the ship plummeted into the runway, causing anything that was loose on the ship to fly about. The four lurched forth, but were thankfully held in place by their belts.

It was over.

They had rescued the Chancellor... They landed... Finally.

Vataloni breathed a sigh and relief and wiped a bit of sweat off her forehead. Anakin leaned back in his seat and smiled smugly at his ability to land such a disastrous ship.

"Well," Obi-Wan chuckled, running his hand through his hair, "Another happy landing."

* * *

The four were instantly evacuated off the ship and sent to a transporter, which sped along the busy Courasant air traffic to delivery Chancellor Palpatine back to the Senate. 

"Stop kicking my seat, _Anakin_," Vataloni hissed, finally having enough of his childish games of prodding the back of her chair with his foot. He chuckled and Obi-Wan groaned from the seat across the aisle, while Palpatine merely watched the two young Jedi's.

"What are you going to do, Vataloni?" he teased.

"I'll slap you if your don't quit it," she snapped, turning around and sitting up on her knees, peering down at him. He had the most arrogant grin on his face, and Vataloni would enjoy slapping it off. Anakin raised an eyebrow and gave her chair a final kick. Her eyes widened and she quickly leaned down, slapping him on his left check.

"EH!"

Vataloni quickly recoiled when he stood up, trying to get her back.

"Obi-Waaaaaaaaaan," Vataloni groaned, trying to fend Anakin off, "Get him off."

"Stop acting like children, both of you," Obi-Wan chuckled, "Your really only embarrassing yourselves."

"Not true," Anakin stated, finally sitting back in his seat, "We're your apprentices... We're embarrassing you."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and Palpatine let out a soft chuckle, eyeing Vataloni a little more closely now. She always felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Something about that man just wasn't right. The small transport finally pulled into a Senate docking bay, stopping. Palpatine rose and looked out the window, spotting almost twenty or so Senators awaiting his arrive.

"I shall thank you all now," he said gratefully, "Since I doubt I will be left alone... You make the Jedi Order very proud."

The door slid open and he departed, sending one last look at Vataloni. Anakin followed him closely, then came R2. The little droid seemed to love Anakin, and never liked being apart from him. Obi-Wan, however, stayed on the ship, so Vataloni decided to stay with him and get some alone time. Three was always a crowd.

"Aren't you two coming?" Anakin asked, turning around and squinting in the sunlight. Obi-Wan leaned on the doorframe and watched the Senators greet Palpatine with much enthusiasm.

"Oh no, I'm not brave enough for politics," Obi-Wan chuckled, "I have to report to the council."

"I'm heading off to have a shower," Vataloni stated, ruffling her dusty hair with disgust, "You go on... You can be our Jedi Poster Boy."

"But... I-"

"Let us not forget Anakin," Obi-Wan said, ticking off his fingers, "You rescued me from the Buzz Droids, and you killed Count Dooku AND you rescued the Chancellor with me on your back."

"All because of your training," Anakin said, smiling at the praises.

"Anakin," Vataloni giggled, peeking around Obi-Wan's shoulder, "Let's be fair... Today you were the hero... and you deserve your glorious day with the politions."

"Alright," Anakin sighed, "But you both owe me for saving your skin for the tenth time."

"Ninth time," Obi-Wan interrupted, "That last one... doesn't... it doesn't count. We'll see you at the briefing."

He quickly moved back and the doors shut, leaving Anakin alone out on the platform, and Vataloni alone with Obi-Wan.

* * *

After Vataloni's wonderful shower, she dressed in simple garments that all Jedi women wore when relaxing around the Temple, and decided to pay Obi-Wan a visit. Their time alone on the transport was too short for her liking. He was only two floors above her, where all the Jedi Master's slept. 

"Hello Vataloni!"

She looked back and saw a group of younglings, maybe six or so, running after her.

"Hello, my little Jedi's," she greeted fondly, "I can't do drills today... I'm going to see someone."

"Obi-Wan?" one asked.

"Yes Ling," Vataloni giggled, "How did you know?"

"You smell nice," the youngling explained, "And you only smell like that when you go see him."

Vataloni gulped and hoped nothing would register in their minds. She usually put on some perfume she had bought on an Outer Rim planet once. Obi-Wan said he loved the smell when she tried it once, so she made it a duty to always wear it when she knew she wouldn't be... working.

Once she had arrived on Obi-Wan's floor, her feet walked quickly to his door. It was as if they knew where to go. She rung the buzzer and waited patiently. He would obviously be tired, but Obi-Wan never denied a private meeting with her nor Anakin.

"Yes?"

"Master?" she said into the comlink on his door.

"Come in Vataloni, it's open," Obi-Wan's voice said placidly. Vataloni smiled to herself and the metal doors slid open, allowing her to enter. She always loved looking at all of Obi-Wan's pictures. He collected so many over time, and she grinned at the fact there were several holographic images of her on some stands. Of course, most were with Anakin, but there were some of her just standing alone, or sitting. She never knew when or how Obi-Wan got the pictures, but he usually had new ones whenever she would visit.

His furniture was the same as hers, like everyone living in a dorm in the Jedi temple. Everything was provided. You could add to it, but everyone just had the same.

Obi-Wan finally immerged from his room, dressed in a robe similar in colour to Vataloni's, yet suited for a male. She smiled and continued to examine a few pictures, though her thoughts were mostly wondering whether he was watching her or not.

"You have so many," she stated finally, "How do you get them?"

Obi-Wan shrugged and plopped down on the couch, "I just collect them here and there..."

He stopped short when a look of pain swept across his face and he clutched his back. Vataloni's eyes suddenly riddled with concern and she swept over to him, "Are you ok?"

He inhaled deeply, then slowly shook his head, "I did something to my back today... It's really sore..."

"I can get a droid to work out something," Vataloni suggested, hoping he would say no.

"No, I don't like droids doing that kind of work... I always hate going for medicals."

She grinned and moved a little closer to him on the couch, then mumbled, "Or... I could... massage your back... You know I'm pretty good at that."

Obi-Wan smiled and turned back, his back facing her, "That would be wonderful..."

* * *

_Obi-Wan's Observation _

Vataloni's small hands moved across Obi-Wan's back and he let out a sigh, enjoying the feeling. She knew just how to do it right, and Obi-Wan loved it. He could also smell that she was wearing her perfume, the same one she wore every time they had alone conversations in his dorm. He wondered if there was a reason behind that. Actually, he wondered many things.

Were they doing something wrong by spending 'personal' time together, like at the moment. It didn't feel awkward though, and moments like these were his favourite to spend with Vataloni; alone.

It wasn't as if he disliked Anakin or anything. The young man was the best apprentice anyone could every ask for, and he was so thankful for that. Of course, Vataloni wasn't a bad apprentice either. He thought it would have been difficult to train her at first, but he soon realized she was nothing like a Sith. She was curious, yet rather quick tempered when something annoyed her. Obi-Wan decided it was something he had to change.

Yet she held such beauty. He felt no shame to admit it. He wasn't getting involved with her, just noting her grace and elegance.

But, maybe they were spending too much time together. At least, more time then an apprentice and master should. Vataloni never quite understood why Jedi couldn't love. Sith were allowed, she knew that. She had told him several times in subtlely.

"Vataloni," he murmured, turning around and gently setting her hands in her lap, "I don't think we should do this."

"Do what?" Vataloni inquired, her face showing complete and total innocence.

"This," he sighed, "Spending so much alone time together... It's not good when we aren't on missions."

"My old Master was with me all the time," she stated, her eyes suddenly looking hurt, "I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable... I don't mean too... It's just... I'm used to being with people... At least one at a time. That is just how I am. But if it makes you uneasy, I can go."

She rose and smoothed out her robe, then bowed, "Good night Master."

"You don't have to-"

"I'll meet you for breakfast," Vataloni said quickly, her eyes watching him sadly, "Good night, Obi-Wan."


	5. The Morning After, Admiting & Orders

_I do not own the characters, just the plot twists. _

_

* * *

_

_Vataloni's View_

She stood on the elevator the morning after Obi-Wan had decided it wasn't good for them to spend too much time together. It hurt deep down inside that someone she cared so much for said to go away, just like that. Vataloni knew he hadn't meant it to be hurtful, but she was hurt.

The cantine was full of people, as usual. Students running up to get trays of food for their Masters, who sat patiently on their floor cushions in front of the metallic silver tables, which only really rose about a foot off the floor. Droids also scurried around, delivering food to tables of younglings and Jedi elders.

If you waited long enough, food would always come to your table. Vataloni had a feeling the seats were rigged to know whether or not the occupants had eaten.

Vataloni settled down on her cushion, not really in the mood to eat just yet. She felt alone in the sea of people chatting happily, none of them understanding what heartache was. Everyone else was content with friendship, but Vataloni just wanted more. Anakin would understand her; Anakin had gone all the way and married the woman he loved, Padme Amidala. Vataloni was a close friend to the couple, and swore to keep it secret.

She sighed heavily and felt her eyes tearing up. Why couldn't she just come out and say something? It was because he was her Master. That stupid little nagging voice at the back of her head reminded her daily. Speaking of him...

Vataloni spotted Obi-Wan slowly making his way toward the table, two food trays in his hand. He stopped and narrowly avoided being run over by a few excited younglings, who he gave a warning too. Vataloni couldn't help but smile at his actions, but frowned quickly when his eyes landed on her. He did smile as a greeting, but Vataloni only weakly returned it.

"I figured I'd get your breakfast today," he stated, setting the trays down on the table, then plopping down beside Vataloni, "A payment for the fantastic massage last night."

"How you would know if it was fantastic or not is beyond me," Vataloni said, a hint of coldness in her tone, "You do remember you told me to leave."

"I told you alone time wasn't good," Obi-Wan corrected, making Vataloni roll her eyes, "I never told you to leave."

"So you would have preferred me to stay?" Vataloni asked coyly, cocking her head to the side. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and looked a little uneasy, obviously trying to think of an answer that wouldn't get him into trouble, "Well... I suppose it... wouldn't have been..."

"Never mind," Vataloni snapped, turning to her tray, but instantly made a face of disgust, "What is THAT?"

"That," Mace Windu said calmly from behind the pair, "Is highly nutritious. It's good for your muscles and brain power-"

"This is goop," Vataloni insisted, using her spoon to moosh around the slop that was on her plates, and then poking the rather crunchy looking brown things, "And these are bugs... Are you trying to poison us?"

"Obi-Wan," said Mace, shooting a look to Vataloni's Master, "Control your apprentice's tongue, please."

"Behave Vataloni," Obi-Wan muttered, nodding his head to Windu as he stalked off. Vataloni looked back and watched him leave, then stared down at her food, "This is... goop."

"It doesn't look that bad," Obi-Wan argued, swirling it around a bit with his spoon, "It's... um... high in protein..."

"I dare you to eat the bug things," Vataloni giggled, holding up a brown piece of fruit, maybe, and waving it in front of his face. Obi-Wan laughed and brushed her hand away, sending tingles down the hand he touched, "You eat it."

"You first," Vataloni giggled, moving a little closer and chewing on her bottom lip. He picked up the hand that held the berry and held it up, "This looks disgusting... I won't eat."

"C'mon," Vataloni begged, her heart pounding as Obi-Wan kept his hand on her wrist and allowed her to inch even closer, close enough to feel his breath on her face. His eyes traveled down to hers and they locked for a moment, making Vataloni's smile fade slightly. Oh, how much she wanted to just lean up and kiss him.

She wanted Obi-Wan to have her first kiss. Just because Sith were allowed to love, didn't mean she actually had before.

"You know what?" Obi-Wan sighed finally, tossing his fork down with a grunt, "This is slop... Care to go get some real food?"

Vataloni smiled the prettiest smile she could muster and allowed her Master to aid her to her feet, "Where did you have... in mind?"

"I dunno," Obi-Wan replied, shrugging his shoulders and taking one last look at the meal before him, "I was thinking somewhere where they actually serve food... You know... normal food. I know a little place, don't worry. My buddy Dex runs it... Great breakfast deal."

He placed his hand on her lower back, then steered Vataloni towards the door. Her breathing quickened when Obi-Wan had to pull her close to make way as a group of elders passed, all on their way for breakfast. It was difficult to keep her breathing in check, since Obi-Wan had yet to really remove his hand from her back, and he didn't then entire trip to his little diner.

* * *

_Obi-Wan's Observation's_

"It's a great little place," Obi-Wan gushed, a smile slowly moving across his face when he spotted Dex's diner down the street, "I went there often when I was in training. Dex used to give me everything for free... He was amazed that I was going to be a Jedi, and seemed to want to get on my good side. We've both done each other favours over the years... It's always nice to have him around."

He looked down at Vataloni and she smiled quickly. She usually did that when she wasn't paying attention, which annoyed Obi-Wan slightly. But, he had to admit, Vataloni seemed to be a little out of it that day, in space if you will. Her focus was split, and she was usually frowning, until Obi-Wan looked at her completely. When he did, that gorgeous smile would inch over her lips, and he found it so difficult to resist the urge to smile back.

The sliding door whizzed open, and a bell dinged as Obi-Wan and Vataloni stepped into the small restaurant. It was the same as it had always been; droid waitresses hovering around alien costumers, small cramped booths everywhere, and Dex yelling out orders from the kitchen. The alien looked up, then back down, then up again and grinned broadly at Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan!" he greeted, his deep voice carrying across the room, "Take a seat, lemme get your order personally..."

A hostess suddenly buzzed to Obi-Wan's side and directed him to an orange and silver booth by the window. Vataloni appeared to be completely fascinated with the entire place, and was no longer frowning at anything.

"Well Obi-Wan," Dex chuckled a deep, gut laugh, "What can I get for you and the pretty lady?"

Vataloni giggled accidentally, but quickly looked down at her menu when Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Two of the usual's Dex," Obi-Wan said simply, snatching away Vataloni's menu and handing it to Dex, "Thanks."

Dex gave a low, sweeping bow, then hurried back into the kitchen.

"And what would be... the usual?" Vataloni inquired, leaning back in her seat and folding her arms, "Just because I'm your apprentice doesn't mean you can order my food for me too..."

"Well my usual is only the galaxy's greatest meal," Obi-Wan stated, leaning forward, "No slop, goop or bugs included, I promise."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened slightly when Vataloni giggled again and even blushed. Maybe he was leaning too close to her? No. They were just sitting at a table together... It didn't mean anything, nothing at all.

"Vataloni..." he started, suddenly feeling awkward and uncomfortable, "There's nothing... going on with-"

"With what?" she asked, almost too quickly for his liking.

"Let me finish," Obi-Wan scolded. Vataloni licked her lips, gulped, looked down at the table and nodded. Obi-Wan tried to figure out how to get his message across without embarrassing himself, or Vataloni, "Between us... There isn't anything happening... right?"

"Define happening," Vataloni said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Well... um..." Obi-Wan cleared his throat, "As in... you know... Vataloni please, you get what I mean, stop trying to torture me."

"No," she said simply, "I don't get what you mean. Speak plainer."

Why was she being so difficult! Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his neck, then wiped the little hint of uneasy perspiration on his robe with a subtle movement. Vataloni raised a slender eyebrow and smirked, "Please Master... What do you mean?"

She was taking revenge on him for telling her to leave the night before; Obi-Wan was sure of it. He figured he might as well just come out and say it, then brace for the impact it would bring.

"Romantically happening," he sighed, watching her face soften a bit, "Is there something happening between us in the romance... area?"

* * *

_Vataloni's View _

Vataloni's mind raced over the world ROMANCE a hundred times, and kept wanting to shout yes at the top of her lungs. But, she was in public, and would keep an orderly fashion.

"I...I... well... um..."

She wanted to slam her head down against the table for stuttering. How idiotic did she sound?

"Vataloni," Obi-Wan said gently, grabbing her hand and holding it delicately in his, making Vataloni's heart skip two beats, "Nothing can ever happen between us. Love leads to far too many difficult things down the road... Jealousy, possession... even hate. Jedi are forbidden to have those emotions, it will simply turn us into Siths."

"I don't want to be a Sith," Vataloni whispered, "But... But... What if we kept it hidden?"

"Secrecy isn't something I'm willing to commit to," Obi-Wan stated. Vataloni couldn't help but get her hopes up; he had yet to say he didn't feel anything for her.

"But-"

The door slid open to the diner and a droid rolled straight to Vataloni's table, stopping in front of her.

"The Chancellor requests your presence."

Vataloni frowned. Normally, when anyone was summoned, it happened either through a holographic message or in person. When had anyone ever sent a droid to fetch someone else. Something just didn't seem right.

"Alright," Obi-Wan sighed, standing up, "We're on our way."

"His Excellency requests only the apprentice, Jedi Master," the droid stated, its robotic voice beginning to annoy Vataloni. Obi-Wan started to speak, but Vataloni quickly told him she had to go, and they should talk later about their most recent conversation. He simply smiled and settled back down into his seat, bidding a rather friendly farewell. The droid rolled ahead of Vataloni, keeping a brisk pace for her, until they reached a private transport.

"Did his Excellency say what I am needed for?" Vataloni inquired, watching the small diner disappear as the transport rose up into the traffic. The droid stated something about having a chat with Vataloni, then rolled to the pilot seat and shut off beside the Clone driver. Vataloni had never taken a liking to the Clones. Sure, they listened to your every order, and completed tasks with great precision, but that could be a weakness too. What if someone evil told them to do something? Would they listen? If they did, the Republic had just lost this entire war.

When Vataloni entered Palpatine's office, he was having a discussion with a few Senators, and Vataloni was motioned to stand in the corner until the meeting was over. She didn't recognize who the Senator's were, but they were both human, from what Vataloni could see, and they were both in a heated argument. Palpatine merely sat back and waited, watching the men squabble at each other.

"Senators," Palpatine's smooth voice cooed finally, "I know you're both reasonable men, and don't really need me to figure this out. I have another appointment. So if you don't mind..."

The pair of Senators looked back to Vataloni, then quickly the frustration in their faces disappeared and they softly apologized. Without saying another word to each other, they bowed to Palpatine and departed. However, their silence didn't last much longer. Vataloni heard them bickering at one another before the doors had even closed.

"Senators," Palpatine chuckled, shaking his head and packing up some papers, "Truly the pure women of the universe."

Vataloni wasn't sure whether or not to be insulted, so she merely smiled nervously.

"You can relax," Palpatine instructed, puling out a drawer and stuffing something into it, "I just want to have a little ... talk about something I've noticed with you."

She stood still and in silence, and only moved until Palpatine asked her to come and stand with him. They stood by his massive glass windows, overlooking most of Corusant and its start to a hustle-bustle type day.

"I was very impressed with you when you came to my rescue," he confessed, "Very... intrigued if you will."

"Thank you sir."

"You're welcome," he sighed, shooting a sideways glance at Vataloni, "But the curious thing is... Jedi fighting skills just didn't seem to be your side. I saw many... Sith actions coming from deep within. Tell me... Have you learned anything from your Master... Obi-Wan?"

"Of course!" Vataloni exclaimed quickly, but soon regained a more civilize tone, "I've learned much of the Jedi art and their ways through my Master. He says I'll be ready to leave him soon!"

"Where will you go?" Palpatine mused, staring out at the stream of speeders whizzing along the traffic lines. Vataloni frowned and shrugged her shoulders, stating she wasn't sure what her future held. Why was the Chancellor suddenly so curious about her life? He had never shown any interest before, and this was beginning to worry Vataloni.

"Where can you go... Where people of Sith and Jedi skills are accepted?" he asked coldly, almost to himself more then to Vataloni. She flinched and licked her lips uneasily, shifting her weight back and forth, "I... I don't know sir."

"When Obi-Wan is through with you... I want you to come work for me. As a... personal member of my security force," Palpatine stated, turning on the front of his foot so he was directly in front of Vataloni, "I'll find a way to put your skills to use."

"Work... for you?" Vataloni's mind chewed through the idea quickly and dismissed it, "Your Excellency... It would be an honour to work as your personal security, but that is the job of droids and even Clone officials for that matter! I think I could better put my skills to work maybe... maybe... training a new youngling. I've had my eye on a particular one for some time-"

"I didn't give you a choice," Palpatine cut her off, his voice suddenly sounding very cold and heartless, "I gave you an order. When you've completed your training, you will report to me and I will personally place you in my security."

"But-"

"I'm not debating this," he said, holding a finger up, "You will come work for me, or I shall have to go straight to Master Yoda to discuss your Master's... affections for you, and yours to him."

"Chancellor," Vataloni said boldly, her chest puffing slightly, "I don't know what you're talking about, to be frank. My Master and I share the same bond all of them do... One of mutual respect, friendship and understanding. You would be starting... lies if you were to tell someone that we were... different then that."

"Oh I don't think I would be, Vataloni," he chuckled, grasping her chin and pushing her head up a bit, "And you know it. Lying doesn't suit you."

Her breathing rate increased, "Chancellor... Please... Please you can't say a word about this! It's only me that feels that way... If you went to someone Obi-Wan could be expelled from the Jedi Order!"

He tsked her, shaking his head, "You see... Maybe it will be some time before you leave your Master. You did happen to just... blurt... everything out."

"But you knew already..." Vataloni fired back, pushing the fact that she was arguing with the leader of the Republic out of her mind, "It wouldn't have mattered because you knew... and you were going to use it against me! That's blackmail!"

"Welcome to the world of Politics," he chuckled, "So... Keep this little chat in mind. I'll check up on you regularly. Now... Get out."

* * *

"Thank you for seeing me, Master Yoda," Vataloni murmured. She looked across the dark room to the Jedi Elder, who was watching her with interest. After her discussion with Palpatine, Vataloni needed some counsel. She wasn't about to tell her little Master what happened, but she figured there could be some way for him to help her, and some way where she wouldn't have to tell the truth.

"Counsel, you seek, hmm?"

"Yes Master," she responded, shifting uncomfortably on the circular chair she was sitting on. The Retirement section of the Jedi Temple did seem to have slightly... odd furniture. Vataloni sighed and began fidgeting with her hands, picking at her nails and such, "I feel... distressed."

"Sense that, I can."

"I don't know what to do to... relive my stress," Vataloni confessed, her voice going slightly shaky. Yoda shut his eyes for a moment, then opened them, smiling, "Tell me what bothers you, you will not. Fine that is. But... Speak with Master Obi-Wan about this, you must. Help you no more can I."

Vataloni thanked him, rose, then bowed and left.


	6. Kisses and the Opera

_I do not own characters made by George Lucas, but Vataloni and any plot twists belong to this story._

* * *

_Vataloni's View_

"You're late," Anakin muttered, stretching his left arm across his chest, "You sadly missed warm ups."

"I'm sure I'll regret it later," Vataloni muttered, tossing her outer cloak to the side and stepping onto the training platform with Anakin. They had a ritual, in which every morning they would battle each other in the Training Stadium until the younglings would come for their lessons.

"Where were you anyways?" Anakin inquired, chucking a training lightsaber at her, and igniting a blue one of his own. It would not be fair to use real lightsabers, since Vataloni never knew when Anakin's temper would fly and he could chop off a limb.

"I was having a chat with Yoda," she said simply.

"About what?"

She rolled her eyes, "Must you be so curious Anakin Skywalker...? It was about something important."

"Was it about Obi-Wan?" he said suddenly, watching her closely as she lit her blade. Vataloni snapped up, her eyes widened, but quickly looked away, thinking about how suspicious that could look. She shook her head, "No... I don't see why it would have anything to do with him."

"You can really tell when you lie, you know that," he chuckled, "You stare at the floor and chew on your lip... You do it all the time."

She glared at him, "Stop making distractions and let's get this over with."

"I'm not making any distractions," Anakin said calmly, following Vataloni out on to the small mat they would fight on, "I was only wondering..."

"Well stop," she hissed, sighing immediately and apologizing for her tone, "I just feel... stressed, alone... Nothing is working out for me... And the Chancellor seems to want me to leave Obi-Wan as soon as I can so I can come work for him, and-"

"What!"

Vataloni quickly explained her conversation with Palpatine earlier that morning, excluding the remarks about her and Obi-Wan's affections. Anakin listened thoughtfully, his arms folded over his chest, one hand under his chin, and nodding along as Vataloni's story unraveled.

"You think I should tell the Council?" Vataloni asked finally, after she had enough of Anakin thinking in his own little world. He shook his head, "No... This has to do with Palpatine, not them... The Council..."

His eyes suddenly widened and he looked at Vataloni. She frowned for a moment, then her mind clicked in with his, "The meeting! Bloody Hell we missed the meeting, AGAIN, Anakin! AGAIN!"

Anakin groaned and snatched her lightsaber away from her, disposing of it into the training bins as Vataloni scurried around, gathering up their cloaks.

"Obi-Wan will tell us what we missed," Anakin declared as they rushed out of the room, "He always does!"

Vataloni shrugged her shoulders, skipping three stairs as she and Anakin jogged up them, trying not to plow any younglings into the wall as they did. It was quite difficult not to, the younglings were EVERYWHERE in the Jedi Temple. You could not walk five feet without tripping over one testing out their new lightsaber.

"What was this meeting about again?" Vataloni inquired, skidding to a brisk power walk as she and Anakin drew closer to the room. Anakin stopped for a moment, concentrating hard, "Um... It's on... The... Outer Rim Procedures..."

Vataloni stopped walking, then rolled her eyes, "They've been talking about that for the past couple of weeks! I doubt it'll matter if we miss it once!"

"Yeah... But we've missed it more then once," Anakin replied, smirking at her. He grabbed the sleeve of her cloak and dragged her down the hallway. They arrived at the briefing station just as the Jedi Council members were exiting. Vataloni and Anakin bowed their heads respectfully and waited until they had all left, then scrambled in, hoping Obi-Wan was still there. Vataloni spotted him at once as they hopped down the stairs. He was taking a digital scan of a massive hologram of a few Outer Rim planets, a very annoyed look on his face.

"You missed the briefing on the Outer Rim procedures, again," he said moodily, "And you made me sit through them alone...Again... And I thank you for it."

Vataloni chuckled; Obi-Wan hated attending meetings. He never liked to sit through the overdone lectures, a simple statement was good enough for him.

"Our apologies, Master," Anakin said, his voice deepening a hint, "We have no excuse..."

"Well," Obi-Wan sighed, "In short, they are going well."

Vataloni rolled her eyes, and wondered if tearing through the Jedi Temple to simply hear everything was going well was really worth it. Obi-Wan proceeded to explain which planets have been defeated, signaling the close end to the Droid Armies, and which Droid leaders were on the move, once again.

"What's wrong then?" Vataloni asked, sensing disturbance in her Master's voice. Obi-Wan folded his arms and looked over the pair of them, frowning, "The senate is set to vote more power to the Chancellor today..."

Anakin cut him off, stating it was much better if Palpatine was given more power, that way, there could be more action done, and the war would end faster. Obi-Wan stepped toward him about half a step, and warned, "Be careful of your friend Palpatine."

"Be careful of what...?" Anakin asked, watching Obi-Wan walk in-between Vataloni and himself and make his way toward the door. Not looking back, Obi-Wan stated that Anakin had been requested from the Chancellor to come and see him. Vataloni frowned; hadn't Palpatine just wanted to see her? It must have been an odd thing to think about for Obi-Wan, since the Chancellor was calling both of his apprentices to his presence in the same day. She wondered what and why he would want Anakin.

"I should go then, and get it over with," Anakin muttered sheepishly. Vataloni could sense, however, that he wasn't feeling ashamed of being called into a meeting with the Chancellor. Quite on the contrary, she sense... pride. It almost engulfed Anakin as he walked off at a restrained speed down the hall. Obi-Wan must have noticed it too, since he frowned at his apprentice with disapproval.

"What did he want with you?" Obi-Wan asked after some moments of silence. Vataloni wrung her hands together and sighed, "He... He wants me to work for him once I am at a Jedi Master level."

"What?" Obi-Wan's eyes widened with shock, "You can't though... It would be completely against the code of... You need to train... He can't and you won't, I forbid it."

"He knows," Vataloni stated.

* * *

_Obi-Wan's Observations_

The simplicity of the sentence shocked Obi-Wan more then the rest of Vataloni's comments had all together. He knows? Knows what? About Vataloni and himself?

"How... But we aren't..." Obi-Wan fumbled over his words, desperately trying to figure out what to say, "Did he use it against you?"

Vataloni's eyes watered up slightly, and he knew she was becoming flustered with the whole situation. He gently grabbed her shoulders and steered her behind a creamed toned pillar and out of the public eye. Vataloni quickly slid her pinky under both of her eyelids, brushing off some tears that were trying to fall.

"Sssh," he cooed, "Vataloni please, please you need to tell me what he said."

"He said he'd go to the Council and tell them about how I... feel for you," she said, her voice barely hitting above a whisper, "And I know if ..." she sniffled, "If he goes, you'll be expelled and everything will be wrong for you and I know my feelings are so stupid, but-"

He kissed her.

It was breif, short lived, but Obi-Wan wanted to do it again. Her lips were so soft, yet salty from the few tears that had slipped past her guard. Vataloni's eyes were wide, and her arms hung limply at her sides, shock moving throughout her mind. He tucked a curly piece of hair behind her ear and cupped her face, "Nothing like that is going to happen... I promise."

Vataloni's breathing was short and she looked from his eyes down to his lips again, almost fighting with her mind whether or not to kiss him. Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile, but his mind too debated if the kiss was too premature for what they were doing. He really only did it to get her attention, but something seemed to... react to her touch. Something inside him was pushing him on, willing him to do it again.

"Kiss me..." Vataloni whispered, her hands sliding up his chest and wrapping around his neck, "Obi-Wan..."

He ignored him brain screaming at him not to do it, he ignored the voice telling him this was not the Jedi way, he just ignored everything. Leaning down, he pressed his lips into her awaiting ones harsher then he had before, and circled his arms around her small waist, pulling her body in closer to his. They fit well together, he noted, her body fitting exactly into every groove of his own. Time slowed for Obi-Wan as he explored Vataloni. His hands slid up and down her back, playing with a few longer strands of hair, while her hands moved up and cupped his face, deepening their passionate kiss.

Obi-Wan finally pushed her away, trying to keep a steady breathing rate. Her eyes were so full of life as she stared up at him, her chest heaving, "We're going to get in so much trouble for this..."

Obi-Wan cupped her face and gave her another quick peck, "I can't stay... I have a meeting with the Council. But... Come to my apartment tonight. We have to talk."

* * *

_Vataloni's View_

He gave her another deep, meaningful kiss before he left, even though he had just told her he was in a hurry. Vataloni didn't want him to leave, so she held on, standing up on the tips of her toes to coil her arms around his neck. The one thing that made Vataloni want to giggle was his beard, it tickled her at first. He finally pulled away and forcefully, yet gently, pushed Vataloni over slightly, "I really need to go... Come to my chambers tonight and we'll talk, alright?"

She nodded her head, and he bowed a little, then took off briskly down the corridor.

"Vataloni!"

She flinched at the sharpness of the tone, and whizzed back to see Anakin running down the hall, a weird sort of grin on his face. He jumped to her the last foot of the way and pulled her in to a tight hug, "I'm in! I'm in!"

"In what!" she laughed, watching his eyes lighten even at the question. Anakin's chest puffed up, "I'm representing Chancellor Palpatine on the COUNCIL!"

Vataloni's first reaction was to go on about how out of Jedi Code all this was, but her friend was just so happy, all she did was squeal and pull him into a hug. Anakin swung her around in a circle, then set her down, a serious look returning to his face, "Run and tell Padme for me... I have to go to the meeting."

She nodded her head again, and watched for a second time a deep brown cloak running off towards the Council room.

* * *

"On the Council?" Padme repeated, pouring Vataloni a cup of freshly brewed tea, "My Anakin... A Master?"

"I... I doubt they will grant him a Master yet," Vataloni stated, "I mean... I know they won't, and this will frustrate him to no end, Padme. So please, watch out for him, his temper will be short when he returns home this evening."

Padme stirred her tea with a spoon, then set everything back down and leaned against the white couch in her living room. Vataloni studied her expression, rather then sense her emotions. She looked... thoughtful. But then again, the room they were sitting in was a thought provoking room. Vataloni always loved an excuse to come see Padme. Her Senator status had earned her a magnificent apartment, complete with elegant Royal furniture, fountains, and balconies galore.

"What's wrong?" Vataloni pressed, "Is everything ok?"

"Anakin has been..." Padme sighed, "... more and more distant lately. He won't tell me what's happening anymore. I fear for him, Vataloni... I fear his love is fading for me, and growing for this war we're in."

Vataloni moved closer to her on the couch and rubbed her back soothingly, pushing her brown hair across her shoulder, "He loves you... Padme he loves you with all the love possible. When it's just me and him... He talks about you all the time. It's like... He reminds himself daily of the bond he and you have. He acts careless sometimes... But I think it's because he's so in love."

* * *

Vataloni had only just been on her way to Obi-Wan, when she was intercepted by another one of Palpatine's messenger droids, requesting she join him to see an Opera he would attend that evening. She explained what she had been asked of to Obi-Wan, and his face furrowed with curiosity and annoyance.

"You must go," Obi-Wan stated, "Anakin has been requested to... Spy on the Chancellor for Council benefits. He was outraged when I told him this, and I fear he will not do his job successfully. You have to go, and find out... What's happening..."

Vataloni grinned playfully, "Shall I change? I doubt this is appropriate for a formal event."

Obi-Wan's eyes looked her over, "I think you'll be fine... You're a Jedi after all..."

Vataloni frowned, and Obi-Wan added quickly, "But I can get you something of mine... I remember when we had to protect Padme years ago... She left a few garments here. All of them are obsurley in her style. But I'm sure one would be simple enough..."

Vataloni raised an eyebrow and Obi-Wan hurried into his room, returning with a floor-length dark green grown folded over his arm. It criss-crossed in the back, and had a V neck in the front, with no sleeves. Vataloni smiled, "I've always admired Padme's taste."

Obi-Wan smiled back and offered it to her, but instead of taking it, she threw off her Jedi cloak to a couch, still smiling coyly, "This thing is always so dreadful to take off alone... I could use some... help."

He cleared his throat nervously as Vataloni turned her back on him, waiting for the assistance she had asked for. Obi-Wan stepped forth and started to unravel the long Jedi shirt that everyone was required to wear. She raised her arms up over her head and Obi-Wan pulled the shirt up and off, revealing her bare skin.

"I don't think I should do this, Vataloni," he whispered, his hands moving gently up and down her back, causing goose bumps to erupt all over her pale skin. She didn't answer, just simply waited to see what he would do next. His lips were suddenly on her neck, kissing down to her shoulder. He gripped her hand and brought it up, kissing the top of it, "I know I shouldn't do this..."

"But you are..." Vataloni breathed, wanting so much to turn around and slam her lips onto his, but she didn't, "My dress... Please Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan left her and she held her arms up again, allowing Obi-Wan to slid the soft, silky fabric over her finger tips and down her body, then simply letting the dress fall to the floor. Vataloni wiggled out of the bottom half of her Jedi outfit and set it neatly on the armrest of the couch, blushing slightly as Obi-Wan looked her over, "You look... Very beautiful."

* * *

Vataloni almost broke off into a run when she realized the Chancellor would have already arrived at the Opera House of Courasant, and she would be late for his request. When she finally made it, Palpatine and his party of co-workers were standing near the doors inside, chatting away about politics, or so Vataloni would have guessed. She looked a bit of a mess, since she had just thrown her Jedi cloak back on to avoid unwanted attention on the way to the Opera House, and she was guessing her hair had been frazzled by all the running she had done.

"I was wondering if you had gotten my message or not," Palpatine greeted cheerfully, ordering one of his co-workers to take Vataloni's cloak, "And I was hoping you wouldn't come dressed as a Jedi."

"I tried my best, your Excellency," Vataloni replied politely, "I'm not accustomed to formal events."

Palpatine laughed and held out his arm, which Vataloni accepted and the pair lead the group of a staircase full of elegantly dressed elites, all waiting around for their show to begin. She looked around the large halls with high ceilings. Red lights illuminated the way, and Vataloni could tell by the well furnished rugs that this was a place of truly the best, a place where Vataloni felt she didn't belong.

"Breathe," Palpatine whispered, "You're doing fine."

"If I may ask," Vataloni said slowly, "Why did you request I join you?"

"Everyone must see a show here, one time or another," he answered pleasantly, "And I knew you weren't doing anything important tonight."

Vataloni bit her tongue to keep from snapping at him, and stating she did have plans tonight, but she didn't want to remind him about her and Obi-Wan. Palpatine resumed his chat with her, talking mainly about the comings and goings of the Jedi Council, and how pleased he was Anakin sat in among them. Vataloni responded on a low key basis, only saying information the Chancellor already knew.

* * *

_Palpatine's Point_

Palpatine settled into his seat, the one that had always been his ever since he was elected Chancellor. This balcony was always his balcony, and he was seated with the people he had always been with, in a manner. Vataloni gingerly sat in the wide seat beside him, resting her hands on her lap. She looked pale, maybe nervousness was taking over somewhat. He smirked and relaxed in his seat, hoping she would soon do the same. Vataloni, however, gulped and looked out into the huge stage area in the centre of the room, waiting for everything to start. No people were in the Opera, there had ceased to be actors in Operatic plays for some time now. For now, there were lights, light forms that flew around, humming softly.

"Do you always sit as through you're tied to a stake?" Palpatine inquired softly, touching Vataloni's arm. She flinched and looked back, then settled down a little into the comforts of the chair. She sighed, "My Master trained me to sit at attention."

Palpatine smirked, "Obi-Wan?"

"No... My old one."

"Did you like him?" Palpatine asked. Vataloni licked her lips and shrugged, stating he was a good teacher. Palpatine grinned; he knew he was an excellent teacher.


	7. Shaken Trust and Too Many Drinks

_I do not own the characters, except any new ones I add or create. The plot twists are mine, yet the story belongs to George Lucas. Also, I do use many, many lines from the movie, and I do not take credit for them._

* * *

_Vataloni's Veiw_

The Opera had to have been one of the loveliest sights Vataloni had seen. The colours were somehow so soothing, and didn't seem to suit the corrupt world of politics and battles from which she lived in. She glanced over to Palpatine gingerly, who had a tranquil smile on his face as his eyes followed the flowing lights. Masses of blue, purple and green flew out, letting a delicate hum move effortlessly to the ears of anyone listening.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Palpatine inquired, tearing his eyes away from the show for a moment, "This does seem to be one of the better shows."

"It's most entertaining, your Excellency," Vataloni replied politely.

"Come come," he chuckled, waving his hand casually, "Enough with the formalities... There is no need for you to say my title at the end of everything."

Vataloni felt herself flush slightly, "I apologize Chancellor, but it's merely out of respect. I'm of a lower rank then you are, and it comes naturally to me to keep to that respect."

"A lower rank?" Palpatine repeated, his tone hardening a bit, "You are almost a Jedi Master..."

"But you are still a higher ranking member in society," Vataloni stated, her eyebrows raised slightly, "Are you not?"

Palpatine stared at her for a moment, and then turned back to the Opera, a slight smirk on his face. Vataloni wasn't sure whether she had just buttered his ego, or outwitted him. Either way, she knew she hadn't insulted him. She moved back to the Opera, watching the colours move flawlessly. Her keen ears, and her sense of the Force, picked up suddenly, and she knew instantly someone was approaching. An instinct to protect the Chancellor kicked in, and she rose to her feet. Palpatine, however, grabbed her arm firmly and pulled her back down into her seat. She looked over at him curiously, yet he didn't look back. No one else in the balcony noticed the slight interruption, and continued to watch the Opera. Frowning, Vataloni wished she had kept her cloak close by, since it held her lightsaber in one of the pockets. She felt foolish to simply leave it with some attendant.

"You wanted to see me, Chancellor?"

Vataloni jumped. She had been so tuned in to scolding herself that she had not noticed Anakin stroll into the booth and bend down beside Palpatine. She made eye contact while pair waited for Palpatine to respond. In his eyes, Vataloni knew Anakin was curious as to the reasons of her being there with the Chancellor, but she mouthed _Later_ with as much subtlety as she could muster.

"Yes, Anakin," Palpatine said cheerfully, not looking away from the Opera, "Come closer, I have good news."

Anakin kneeled down beside Palpatine's seat and the Chancellor leaned down towards him, speaking loud enough for Vataloni to hear the conversation, "Our Clone intelligence unit has discovered the location of General Grievous. He's hiding... in theUtapau system."

"At last," Anakin said happily, a sly smile moving over his face, "We'll be able to capture that monster and put an end to this war."

Palpatine smiled and made a deep, dramatic breath, "I would worry about the collective wisdom of the Council to put you on this assignment... You're the last choice by far."

Anakin frowned and Vataloni knew it hurt for him to hear it, but Palpatine went on, "But I think by far the best."

A smooth recovery, Vataloni mused, fiddling with her dress slightly when Palpatine looked backover to her and the rest of his guests in the balcony seats, "Anakin... sit. Leave us."

The woman beside Vataloni and the rest of the company rose and left, so she took is as her cue to leave also. Palpatine clutched her arm again, "Not you... Vataloni. Sit and watch the Opera."

She shot a confused look over to Anakin, who watched her blankly. Nodding, Vataloni did as she was told and settled back into the chair, watching the second act of the performance. Anakin moved to the seat beside Vataloni, and she knew there was no way she would be able to tune out of the conversation if they simply talked over her.

"Anakin," Palpatine started, "You know I am not able to rely on the Jedi Council...If they haven't tuned you into their plot, they soon will."

Vataloni tried not to show her surprise at the easy tone of the Chancellor as he discussed the flaws in the Jedi Council, and she wondered why Anakin was not defending his Master's with more vigor then he was.

"The Jedi Council wants to control the Republic," Palpatine stated, not looking at either Vataloni or Anakin, "They're planning to betray me."

"I don't think-"

"Anakin," Palpatine cooed, cutting him off swiftly, "Search your feelings. You know... Don't you...?"

Anakin swallowed hard and stumbled over his words slightly, "I... I know they don't trust you."

Vataloni's eyes widened as she tried to look over at Anakin, hinting to Shut Up.

"Or the Senate, or the Republic, or Democracy for that matter," Palpatine sighed. Vataloni knew that was completely blown out of proportion, and only felt it right to say something, "Now both of you know that is utterly untrue. The Jedi Order stands for Democracy... Democracy runs our lives. They serve this Republic and the Senate."

"Hush, Vataloni," Palpatine said calmly, shooting her a look. She raised her eyebrows; he was treating her like a child. She cleared her throat, "I cannot pretend not to hear this, and I won't if I am asked... So to avoid it, I'll go."

She got to her feet quickly, but Palpatine, for the third time, grabbed her arm and yanked her back down, "You are my guest, Vataloni, and it would be rude to leave. Sit. And. Watch. The. Opera."

Vataloni looked at Anakin, who made a half-hearted shrug, and she felt herself alone between the pair of men, "If you insist, your Excellency."

"I have to admit," Anakin said suddenly, returning to their previous conversation before her brief interruption, "My trust in them has been... shaken."

"Why? Have they asked you to do something that you feel... dishonest about?" Palpatine prodded, "They've asked you to spy on me... Haven't they?"

Slowly, Anakin nodded his head. Vataloni was outraged; he was giving away all his SECRET assignments without so much as an argument or a protest. Anakin looked frustrated more then anything, "I don't... I don't know what to say..."

"Remember back to your early teachings," Palpatine murmured, his voice slowly growing stronger as he spoke, "All who gain power... are afraid to lose it. Even the Jedi."

Vataloni felt her insides quiver when he said the last part of his sentence. Anakin, clearly, had noticed nothing, but Palpatine's voice had changed. It went cold and eerie, far too familiar for Vataloni's liking.

"The Jedi use their power for good," Anakin said strongly. Vataloni rolled her eyes; he was finally defending his title.

"Good is a point of view, Anakin," Palpatine said honestly, "The Sith and the Jedi are similar in almost every way, including their quest for greater power."

"The Sith... The Sith think only inwards," Anakin said harshly, deliberately not looking at Vataloni, "They think only about themselves."

"And the Jedi don't?" Palpatine retorted, turning to face Anakin. Vataloni felt awkward between the two, and felt herself lowering down in her chair as they stared at each other.

"The Jedi are selfless," Anakin said firmly, "They only care about others."

Silence settled over the entire group, and Anakin looked away towards the Opera, scowling slightly. Palpatine smiled, "You ever hear the tragic tale of Darth Plagueis the Wise?"

The abrupt change of topic started Vataloni, yet she knew Anakin would be pleased to talk about something else other then his view on the Jedi.

"No..." he answered truthfully, looking back over to Palpatine, who smirked, "I thought not."

Vataloni perked up. She had heard of the Sith lord long ago, when she was maybe less then five. Her master was only a hint more kindly then, and he would tell her stories about Sith from the past.

"Have you, Vataloni?" he inquired; Palpatine knew she was listening more to the conversation then enjoying the Opera. She turned her head, "Yes I have."

"Well, obviously this is a tale they would never tell a Jedi," he said coyly, looking at Anakin, "It's a Sith legend. He was a Dark Lord of the Sith... So powerful and so wise, he even used the Force to influence the medichlorinans... who credit life. He had such a knowledge of the Dark Side he could even keep the ones he cared about from dying."

Vataloni knew Anakin's mind was immediately rushing to his beloved Padme, even though his skilled facial expression showed nothing on the outside, "He could actually... save people from death?"

Anakin was interested now, Vataloni could tell. He was usually never curious about a topic, unless he asked questions about it. Palpatine turned away, "The Dark Side of the Force is the pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

Vataloni shifted again; her previous Master would constantly refer to the Dark Side as something unnatural.

"What happened to him?" Anakin asked. Palpatine smiled again, "He became so powerful that he was only afraid of one thing... Using his power... Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything, and his apprentice killed him in his sleep. Funny... he knew how to save others from death, but not himself."

"Ironic really," Vataloni muttered to herself softly. Anakin looked up at Palpatine with dead seriousness, "Is it possible to learn this power?"

"Not from a Jedi," he responded slowly.

* * *

Anakin did not linger much after the conversation ceased. He excused himself politely, and Vataloni figured he was off to either meditate, or pay Padme a visit in their lovely apartment. As soon as he left, the rest of the Senators joined Vataloni and Palpatine in the booth to finish off the remaining minutes of the Opera. They all looked rather disgruntled with having to wait outside, but none of them said a word to Palpatine about it. The conversation was always light and friendly. After a very long applause, the Chancellor rose from his seat and motioned for Vataloni to stay near by.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked, walking at a leisurely pace through the halls. Vataloni watched the Senators lean in a little closer from behind the pair, clearly hoping to catch a bit of what happened when they had been asked to leave.

"It was brilliant," Vataloni said warmly, a hint of false cheeriness, "And I do hope I shall get to see it again when I am not working."

Palpatine smiled kindly and held out his arm, waiting for her to link hers with his. Vataloni swallowed and gingerly took it. Conversations settled around the group of politicians, all who seemed eager to please Palpatine as they walked. An executive decision was made to go for some dinner, though Vataloni would have rather gone back to Obi-Wan and relaxed. Her shoes were high heels, and were giving her blisters even after the short amount of time she had spent in them. The group turned into an empty hall that led to the food court, but they were cut off almost immediately by a gang.

Vataloni cursed herself for not sensing anything. The gang was made up of about four members, all robed in black with facemasks. As Palpatine's guards reached for their weapons, they were shot to the ground; one of the Senators screamed.

"Easy nooow..." one of the gang members laughed, waving his gun around. His accent was almost human, and he sounded like Obi-Wan, but his accent was much heavier then Vataloni's master, "No need to panic. Just hand me your goods and we'll be on our way... And fancy that... We're in the company of the Chancellor. I think we should show our faces in dim respect boys."

The gang members removed their masks and bowed low, all with arrogant smirks on their faces. Palpatine looked disgusted more then anything else. The creatures were human, but they moved with such speed that it was almost disturbing. Vataloni studied the ringleader's face as he pulled some rings off one of the Senator's hands.

"Well I was wondering when I'd run up with you," she said loudly, "Timothy Billionson... Do you realize how far you've gone out of your parole area?"

Everyone, including the man she had addressed, turned to her with shock. Timothy's eyes widened, "V-Vataloni... Heh. Fancy m-meeting you here. Almost didn't recognize you all dolled up... You look very um... nice."

"My master and I granted you clemency, you bloody Space Pirate," she snarled, "Attempting to hijack a ship that had our markings on it is an offense, and we set you off with a parole... Is this how you thank us! You're practically mocking us!"

Timothy and Vataloni had met once before. She, Anakin and Obi-Wan were on their way back to Courasant and he and his crew tried to take over their ship. It was a fruitless attempt, of course, since Timothy was nothing more then a coward with a gun.

"How... How's ol' Obi doing?" he asked nervously, tenderly shoving the rings back onto the woman's hand, "Don't need to tell him about this... Or get the uh.. Council involved."

"You shot six guards!" Vataloni shrieked, taking a step closer, "I don't know why I'm not sending Yoda a message now!"

Of course, there was no need to contact Yoda about a stupid Pirate, but it was always an advantage to put some fear into her enemies, especially ones like Timothy Billionson.

Timothy stared at her, fear in his eyes; she could sense it coursing through him. After a moment of silence, he tore off down the hall, his comrades running the opposite direction. Vataloni groaned, "I wasn't in the bloody mood to chase him! URGH!"

Leaning on Palpatine for support with one arm, she pulled off the painful shoes she had been wearing and stuffed them in his hands, "Hold."

"There's no need to run after him-"

"Yes, for me there is..." Vataloni stated. She felt it was her fault the guards had been killed, and it was her duty to find the killer. The one problem was that Timothy moved with lightning speed, and it would be close to impossible to keep up with him. She took off in his direction, sensing he was just ahead of her. Shutting her eyes, she let the Force guide her feet. Eyes only deceived those who trusted them, and she found them useless.

Vataloni ended up chasing the pirate through a restaurant, and she was always so close to catching him, but she wasn't used to running in the dress she was wearing. Timothy did lead a rather daring escape, and several times he looked over his shoulder, fearful that Vataloni was still on him, which she was. Finally, he ran out of space to run. He had run down a hall that merely lead to a balcony.

"Timothy Billionson," Vataloni said in a clear voice as she moved towards him slowly, "You are under arrest by the Jedi Council for breaking parole, murder, attempted thieveryand resisting arrest... Now come here."

Timothy looked at her with large brown eyes, ones that usually won him pity from anyone who gazed into them, but Vataloni had enough of him. Shaking, he moved closer to the balcony, laughing, "You know why I was sent here? The robbery was a cover up... I'm a assassin... Vataloni... He... the Chancellor was my target. The poorer people of the Republic are losing more and more rights, and HE'S taking them away! I was giving people liberty! He should be taken from power, he-"

As Timothy went on with his speech, he backed into the rail of the balcony and toppled over, screaming. Vataloni's eyes widened and she ran to where he last stood, watching him fall into the black backstreets of Courasant.

* * *

"Did you catch him?" Palpatine inquired as Vataloni approached the seated group of politicians. They were all sitting at a round, plush red booth near a window in the very restaurant Vataloni had ran through earlier in her pursuit to apprehend Timothy.

"He..." Vataloni paused, trying to sum up what happened, "He... fell to his death, actually."

She could have sworn she heard many snatches of approval from the Senators, but Palpatine did not look as pleased, "Sit, Vataloni, I ordered you a drink."

As far as she was concerned, Palpatine had done a fair bit of ordering for her tonight, and it was starting to get annoying, "I really think I should return to my Master and inform him of the night's events."

"I think you would be doing more for your master if you went back to see him," Palpatine chuckled, a hint of mockery in his voice, "And I would feel wrong to let you do it. Now sit, it would be rude to refuse a drink."

She sighed and knew it would be rude to leave, "Alright, but I really, really must go after one drink."

"I don't see why," Palpatine chuckled, leaning back as a droid waiter set the drinks down on the table, and more softly, he added, "I'm sure you can keep Obi-Wan off your mind for one night."

Vataloni picked up her glass, trying to keep from lashing out at the Chancellor with the crude remarks that were slowly forming in her mind, "Of course."

The drink was delicious. It was warm... yet somehow cool as it flowed through her body, it was one of those drinks you could feel slide down the whole way. The Senators around her were all conversing with each other, and it appeared more had joined the group, since the booth was so full several were standing around it and leaning in.

"So this is what politicians do," Vataloni mumbled, "Sit around and drink..."

"You know that's far from the truth, my dear," Palpatine chuckled, taking a sip of his drink. Vataloni tried to keep her glare back, but it managed to slip out, making Palpatine laugh even more, "Relax Vataloni... I'm giving you a night off from the turmoil of the Jedi world."

"I think there is more turmoil in the Senate then in my world," Vataloni stated crudely, "And as pleased as I am that you took me to the Opera, discussing politics is never a matter I sink too deeply in to. Politics are for politicians... I am a Jedi, and I will stay on their side of this."

She knew what she had said; she had said that she disagreed with almost everything Anakin and Palpatine had spoken about earlier, and that she would side with the Jedi, no mater what the cost was.

"I don't think you should speak of loyalty," Palpatine clucked, moving a little closer to her and block out the other Senators seated around them, "Because I know you had different loyalties before the Jedi."

"My loyalty to the Sith was never binding," Vataloni hissed, "My Master left me, and I found there was nothing more for me to do but-"

"Wait, perhaps," Palpatine suggested, "How were you not sure your Master would not return to you at a later time."

"You never knew him," Vataloni growled, "Don't speak of him like you did. He had no feelings, no heart... I was not as useful to him as his other apprentice was, and I was discarded to the side."

"Did you ever learn his name?" he asked. Vataloni shook her head, "I addressed him as Master, nothing else. I was to not listen to his conversations with others, and I never once caught his name."

"His name was Sidious."

Vataloni stared at him blankly, her jaw hanging open slightly, and forgetting her manners, she stuttered, "W-What?"

"He was a Dark Lord that went by the name of Darth Sidious," Palpatine repeated, much more clearly this time, "And the apprentice he left you for is dead."

"How do you know this...?" Vataloni asked. No one knew about her Master, not even the Jedi. They had done a short search for the Sith when Vataloni came to them three years ago, but they could only locate dead or retired Sith, never one matching the description that Vataloni gave.

"I think another drink will aid with that conversation," Palpatine laughed, flagging down a droid carrying a tray of drinks. Vataloni hesitated when she was offered one, but she longed to know more about her former Master; Palpatine had hooked her. She gently took a glass and leaned in, waiting for him to speak.

* * *

A rather drunk Vataloni stumbled into Palpatine's apartment, leaning on a chair for support, "I think I drank a lil... little too much, Sir. Perhaps it would be best to talk about things another time..."

Though Vataloni was far from sober, she knew that the conversations that took place between herself and Palpatine were nothing interesting. He told her facts she already knew about her Master and a few ones about his life before he took in Vataloni. She wanted to keep asking how it was the Chancellor knew so much about her former teacher, but each time she started asking, Palpatine cut her off with another drink.

"You're in no state to go home alone," Palpatine chuckled, "So I strongly think it would be best if you stayed here tonight."

"I... I don't," Vataloni stated.

"And why not?"

"I do not trust you..." Vataloni slurred, pointing a finger at him, "You've already tried to bl-blackmail me once... If I stay then you h-have something else to use against me."

"I really don't think I am that kind of person," Palpatine said, raising his eyebrows, "I'm only lending you my room... You're a danger to yourself and others this intoxicated..."

"You got me like this," Vataloni snapped. Palpatine fired back, "Yes. But you were the one who took the drinks-"

"Because I wanted you to keep talking!" Vataloni answered back freely, "But you gave me nothing new that I didn't already know about my Master... So... You basciall-ly got me drunk for no reason!"

"There's a reason for everything, Vataloni dear," Palpatine said firmly, wrapping an arm around her waist and leading her towards his room. She felt as though she was floating, for her head suddenly felt very light, though there was that nagging voice telling her to leave, now.

"I think I should go-"

"And I don't," Palpatine said curtly, "And as a higher ranking member of society... I order you to stay."

Vataloni tried to find the loophole around his order, but her mind simply would not work with her, "I...I..."

"Am very, very drunk," Palpatine said with delight, walking her into the room. Everything was so dark, and all Vataloni could see was the outline of a bed; her mind started to panic. Palpatine lifted her slightly and set her on the bed. Vataloni, however, felt her body cramp up, and before she could do anything, she had passed out.


	8. A New Voice and Holding

_I do not claim to own the characters from Star Wars or the quotes I do use._

* * *

_Vataloni's View _

Before Vataloni even opened her eyes, the ache in her head had exploded with full force. She moaned softly and her eyes fluttered open, only to find herself not in her own room, but a completely different one. The blinds on the large windows surrounding the bed she had been set on were open about half way, and she had to squint for several minutes before it was safe to look around some more. There was a door that led off to what Vataloni guessed was a bathroom since she spotted a marble sink directly through the door. There was a large closet to the far side of the room, and a writing desk on the other. Other then that, it was a rather empty, yet elegant room. The colours were royal greens and blues, which made Vataloni guess she was somewhere where the rich lived.

The door slid open with a _whoosh, Chancellor Palpatine entered, a smug look on his face,_ and a glass clutched in his right hand. He raised an eyebrow, "Feeling poorly, my dear?"

Vataloni groaned loudly and tucked her knees in to her chest, burying her face in them for a moment. Her head was killing her and now he had to come and act like a smartass. She was tempted to lash out at him, but she curtly reminded herself he WAS the Chancellor after all, and she would have to watch her temper around him. Accepting the glass with a hint of a light disposition, Vataloni eyed the clear liquid carefully, making sure there wasn't anything in it that would cause her... pain.

"It's a drink that takes away your hangovers," Palpatine chuckled, flicking his hands at the curtains. Instantly, they flew up and allowed more light to slowly filter in to the room. Vataloni frowned at him, curious as to how he managed to do that, but downed the drink quickly. After a moment or two, her head began to clear and a strange feeling overtook her. It wasn't queasiness or any other sort of sickness, but the Force suddenly became very strong in the room. She knew it couldn't be herself, since very rarely did Jedi's sense their own presence. Palpatine was watching her closely, however, and she decided to discuss it with Obi-Wan later that day.

"What... happened last night?" she asked slowly, looking around the room, "And where am I?"

"You became to intoxicated I didn't think it was safe for you to wander home alone," Palpatine stated, "A pretty thing like yourself... drunk, is an easy target for predators in the shadow."

Vataloni raised her eyebrow at his choice of words, but said nothing about them, and asked, "I take it this is ... a guest room in your suite?"

"My room," he corrected, sitting on the edge of the bed, "This is my room."

Vataloni turned away from him quickly, "I think I should go... Sir. My Master will be worried when I did not return last night..."

She pushed the covers off her body delicately and stood up, noticing her feet were bare and her dress was slightly open. Palpatine chuckled, "I figured you would be uncomfortable in such a tight dress... And I do not want shoes in my bed, I'm sorry."

Vataloni flushed and quickly did up her undone dress, "Not a problem... I thank you for thinking of my comfort. I must have been such a bother..."

"You're rather charming when drunk," he said, laughing loudly, "I shall have to get you drunk more often."

"I'd rather not make a habit of it," Vataloni sighed, finding her shoes neatly sitting by the bed. She quickly slipped into them, using the Force to latch the strings shut, "Thank you for everything, Chancellor. I think I can show myself out. The Opera was lovely... Good day."

"I wish to get together," Palpatine said just as she was walking out the front door. She cringed; so close.

"Get together?"

"Yes," he said, smirking, "You still want to know of your former master, and I have more to tell. You think I would indulge information about the Sith within the ears of gossipy senators? No. We need to be alone to talk about him... If you are still curious."

Vataloni chewed on her lip for a moment, "I... I would like to know about him, I suppose. Thought I should not dwell on the past. If you want to get together... Then do it when we are both free so it will not be a bother. I really must get going, Chancellor... Good day."

Before he could say anything else, she turned on her heel quickly and strode down the hallway of the apartment, hoping he would not follow her.

* * *

_Palpatine's Point _

_'She does not want to know...' _a voice hissed in his head, _'Maybe we should wait on her... For some time, after we have Anakin.' _

"Hush," Palpatine said stronger, shutting the voice up, "We will need both of them if we want to rule the Senate. One will not be good enough... I want both."

He watched Vataloni step onto an elevator at the end of the hall, a thoughtful expression on her face. He grinned, "Oh she wants to know... But it's her new ways of life that will not let her know... In time... When I call for her again, she will heed me."

_'She is strong, and will rebel against your control,'_ the voice snapped, _'She is no longer the child we once looked after...' _

"She still is," Palpatine laughed, stepping back into his apartment and using the Force to keep the door locked, "Her mind is trapped in the Jedi world... We need to set her free. This is where you could play in..."

_'How am I to do that?' _

"You and I are one..." Palpatine mused, "You are the Sith, I the Chancellor... Get in her mind... My voice in her head will soon drive her back to me, or madness will have her removed from the Jedi Order."

_'I suppose I will sound alltoo familiarfor the girl...' _

"She's a woman, in her mind," Palpatine stated, "Don't treat her like one... Treat her as we used to... Break her."

_'Of course... I'll be back with what I find out...' _

Palpatine felt his head lighten slightly, knowing the Dark side of him was off toworm its way into Vataloni's brain, and hopefully corrupt her thoughts. He smiled and stared out the window at his Republic, whispering softly, "Good... All is going as it should..."

* * *

_Vataloni's View _

"He got you drunk!" Obi-Wan exploded, standing up suddenly when Vataloni told him what had happened the night before. They were sitting in his apartment, drinking something or another to help with the headache that had returned to her. She almost didn't tell her Master what the previous night's events, but she started feeling guilty about it, and told him everything.

"I woke up in his room!" Vataloni exclaimed, suddenly feeling ashamed, "In his bed... Obi-Wan I can't remember what happened!"

"He's smart enough not to do anything to you," Obi-Wan said, assuring some of the worries that were going through her head, "But I still can't believe how un... un something he was being! I can't think of the word... You'll have to excuse me, but I hardly call his behavior proper."

"He said he'd tell me about my Master," Vataloni said softly, looking at her hands, "Every single time I would ask something... He gave me a drink. The last thing I remember was that we were in the restaurant... That's all."

"Try to put it behind you is all I can say," he sighed, moving a little closer and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "If you dwell on it... It will eat you whole."

Vataloni looked up into his eyes and smiled, then climbed up into his lap, resting her head in the nape of his neck. Neither said anything, but there was a silent affection that took place as he gently stroked her hair, staring off into the distance.

_'Getting a little too cozy to new Master... Eh, Vataloni?' _

Her eyes shot open wide and she sat up, a terrified expression on her face. Obi-Wan frowned, "What... What's the matter?"

Blinking hard a few times, Vataloni took a deep breathe and cuddled back down into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The voice she had heard... It was her Master's... the Sith! How was it in her mind? Was she just too tired? Perhaps her mind had decided to finally rebel and play a trick on her.

"I'm tired," Vataloni whispered into his ear, "My mind plays tricks on me... Maybe I need sleep..."

_'I assure you... My young apprentice, I am not your mind... I am not a trick...' _

The voice was back, yet it spoke in a mocking tone, a singsong voice. Vataloni shivered and her headache suddenly vanished, yet her head was heavier, as if someone had placed a book atop her head.

"Vataloni...?" Obi-Wan muttered, pushing her face out so he could have a proper look at it, "Vataloni... You look pale..."

_'Oh he is a smart one... A cunning Jedi, no doubt. Is that why my little green Yoda gave you to him... So you would be influenced so easily by some handsome flesh?' _

"Stop!" Vataloni whimpered, pushing herself off Obi-Wan, "Please... Please stop!"

"I'm not doing anything," Obi-Wan said firmly, standing up and gripping her under the elbow gently, "Maybe you should see a medic."

_'What would you tell them, Vataloni, my apprentice? That the voice of your Sith Lord is in your head... You'd be called mad... I suggest you stay quiet.' _

"I'm fine," Vataloni mumbled, "I... I don't know what came over me..."

She knew to tell him what she had heard would push him away, to make him think she was losing herself in the midst of war, so Vataloni held the voice to herself. Obi-Wan looked her over with worry, trying to find something physically wrong with her. Vataloni smiled weakly, then burried herself against his body, "Hold me..."


	9. Leaving Without Saying Good Bye

_I do not own the characters from George Lucas, only the origional characters I've come up with. I also use a lot of lines from the movie when I do a scene, since I AM following the movie with a different character added in._

* * *

Vataloni's View

"Anakin... I'm very proud of you," Vataloni gushed, watching him grab his cloak and pace across the exercise room, "You're so lucky to be on the Council!"

"But they won't give me position as Master," he snapped, wringing his cloak together, "It's like they don't trust me or something... I feel... like a burden."

"Don't," she insisted, "They value your advice... You're a very intelligent Jedi, Anakin, even if you are not a Master, yet. You will be soon... One day."

She could tell her words had little effect on the young man, as his face only lightened a little to a weak smile instead of a scowl. She knew he longed to be a Master. He had wanted to break away from Obi-Wan for ages. As grateful and loving as Anakin was towards his Master, Vataloni knew her friend grew weary of the term apprentice.

"Where did Yoda go off to again?" Vataloni inquired, deciding a change of subject would be best for her friend. Anakin sighed, "He's off to the Wookies... The Droid armies are making their move on the Wookie planet, and I think the Clones only just arrived in time."

She nodded and he threw his cloak on over his shoulders, "I have to go... Meeting starts soon. Want to go for drinks with me and Padme later?"

Vataloni smiled, "Drinks? Wow... How formal."

He glared at her and said his good byes, as did she. It was difficult to not feel envious of Anakin. Vataloni wanted to be on the Jedi Council too, and if she was asked she wouldn't make such a fuss about not being a Master yet; she would be honoured just to be there in the presence of some of the greatest Jedi Masters out there. It would be such a treat to be seated in there, listening in on all the choices made and how they would affect the Republic.

_'My my my, alone again are we? I guess it's just you and me.'_

Vataloni groaned loudly. That voice in her head had been chatting to her for the past two days since she had first heard it, and it was driving her insane. Several times she had asked either Anakin or Obi-Wan, subtly, if they had heard someone speaking to them. Each, however, would frown and say no, and it would invoke a bit of tormenting from the voice in her head.

"Why are you here?" Vataloni whined, picking her up lightsaber and launching an attack-training droid in the air. She ignited her blade and deflected a few shots it fired at her, one almost hitting her shoulder.

_'You should really do it with your eyes closed... When you see you enemy it's a bit of a pointless exercise.'_

"Stop talking to me," she snapped, "You are very distracting."

She had to dive to the side as the droid's shots increased in speed. She missed a few shots, which ended up making large holes on the mat of the training room floor. Not that it was the first time the room had been destroyed by those training to become Jedi's. Younglings rarely ever deflected their droid and at the end of the day there were smoking holes in the floor and walls, which meant the maintenance droids would be forced to come and clean up.

_'Oh come now... I'm sure you can fight with someone speaking to you... Not everyone stays in silence, my Apprentice.'_

"I am NOT your apprentice!" Vataloni shrieked, lowering her blade for a split second too long, earning her a burn on her upper arm. She cursed silently, used the Force to turn her training droid off, and levitated it back to its spot of the shelf.

_'You'll always be my apprentice... So why don't you just accept the fact and move on with life... Also... treat that arm, it looks infectious, and makes you look weak.'_

"Shut up!" she shouted, storming over to the small medi-kit and pulling out some cream, which she applied to her arm gently. The pain instantly disappeared, but there was still a nasty looking sore there.

_'Now, now be nice, little one. I was just about to tell you something of your precious Obi-Wan Kenobi...'_

Vataloni froze in her dressings, then continued to wrap a bandage around her arm, "Go on."

_'Call me Master and I will continue.'_

"I don't need to know that badly!"

_'Fine. Then I won't tell you... and YOU shall just have to find out on your own...'_

Vataloni moaned softly and rolled her eyes, "Do tell me then, Master."

_'Good girl. He's leaving. Off to find General Grievous in the Utapau system...'_

"How do you know this?"

_'I have seen it. He is leaving now... To the docking bay and then he is off... He could die, my small Padawan... Surely you will go give him a good bye kiss, eh?'_

She felt her cheeks flush, yet refrained from answering. Throwing her cloak on over herself, Vataloni rushed out the Training Center and made her way towards the docking bays, knowing that was where the Clone Ships loaded. Why didn't he tell her this? Well... If it had only happened now, then perhaps he didn't have time to come tell her. Nevertheless, this was the life of a Jedi... They would leave for long adventures and not return for some time, even years. Vataloni felt her stomach knot.

She pushed through a group of conversing Clone officers, muttering her apologizes for shoving, and spotted Anakin and Obi-Wan chatting casually, Obi-Wan already on one of the bridges out to the large commander ships of the Clone army.

"May the Force be with you," Anakin said warmly, bowing to his Master as Vataloni approached. Obi-Wan smiled, "Good bye old friend... May the Force be with you."

"Master!" Vataloni said loudly, making the pair jump, "Are... are you leaving?"

Anakin bowed to both of them and said he had some business to attend to; his code saying which really meant he was off to see Padme. Vataloni watched him walk off for a moment, then strode on to the bridge after Obi-Wan. It was a bright, lovely day on Courasant, yet inside Vataloni felt dark, "You're leaving, aren't you?"

"I won't be gone long," Obi-Wan stated, his large brown eyes boring onto her face, "If I find Grievous then I shall be able to end this war right then and there. If not, then we shall return and continue to try and track him... I was only just ordered to leave at the meeting... I would have told you."

"Can't I go with you?" Vataloni whispered, moving a little closer to him, "There is nothing for me to do here... I would be best out there-"

"It would be better if you stayed here," Obi-Wan argued, "That way if the Council needs someone for something you'll be the first they go to."

"They have Anakin!" Vataloni fired back, "They will choose him-"

"You are both my apprentices, and will most likely be chosen to work together if something happens while I'm gone," Obi-Wan assured, "It's not a long trip to the Utapau system... Twenty-eight hours by lightspeed. I shall find the General, kill him, and end this war for good."

"But..."

"Vataloni," Obi-Wan pressed, "Please... Please don't do this to me... It's hard enough to leave you behind now, but I need to go so the Council will not suspect us."

"I don't care-"

"Yes you do," he said softly, "You do care. Vataloni I will talk to you once I am finished discussing everything with my captains on board... I will send you a hologram. Don't worry... I will be back soon."

He looked back and forth quickly, but sighed in a defeated manner, "We cannot hug or kiss good bye... Too many people around."

Vataloni felt her heart break slightly at that, but nodded her head, "Of course..."

She took a step back and bowed low, "May the Force be with you, Master."

Before he could finish, she turned back sharply and left, leaving Obi-Wan standing alone on the docking bridge.

* * *

_'Don't have such a long face, child... He said he would be back.' _

Vataloni hated the tone of the voice in her head. It was almost... mocking her. HE was almost mocking her. It was annoying tremendously. Vataloni was sitting alone in her apartment, a hot cup of tea in one hand, and snuggled under a blanket, gazing out the window. She wasn't in the mood to see Anakin and Padme, since watching them being in love would cause her endless jealousy. This wasn't right! This wasn't how a Jedi was meant to be! She knew it. Jedi's weren't supposed to fall in love, since it led to jealousy, anger and hate, but you can't just not fall in love. It isn't planned, it just happens on it's own.

_'Plus I personally think he's too old for you... I mean, he's in his thirties... You aren't even twenty yet... Don't you see the age gap?' _

"Age doesn't matter," she hissed, taking a sip of her tea, "As long as you each care about each other, then it's fine."

_'But does he really actually care for you? He left without so much as a hug...' _

"People may have seen us... That would have ruined it for us."

_'But it shouldn't matter... Oh Vataloni, this is the price to pay to be a Jedi... Now if you were a Sith, you would be free to love on your own will.' _

"Really?"

_'Of course. The Sith have always loved...' _

"You love yourselves more then others," Vataloni grumbled, setting her tea on the small coffee table and wrapping her arms around her legs, staring out the window at the horrible traffic taking place outside. She was in the middle of her building, which meant she couldn't watch the horizon, but all she would see was the millions of traffic accidents that happened on a daily basis.

_'Yes... I suppose we do love ourselves... But imagine. If you and Obi-Wan were Siths... Neither of you would have to hide your affections... Never would you worry about people seeing you being in love.' _

"What are you hinting at?" Vataloni inquired, frowning.

_'I'm sure you understand my terms... Turn back to the Dark Side! You know it suits you better then this... Jedi business does.' _

"No!" Vataloni exploded, pounding her hand against her head, "No! I love being a Jedi as much as I actually love him-"

_'Not very much then?' _

"So much I think I would die if he never returned."

_'I'll hold you to that then...' _

"No one's stopping you."

"Vataloni?"

Vataloni shot up and spotted Padme standing in the doorway, a confused look on her face, "Were you just... talking to yourself?"

"Uhh..." Vataloni's mind scrambled for a believable excuse. Padme was too strong to use the Force on to change her minds way of thinking, "No... No... I was... making a mental list... out loud... of... of what I need to do today."

_'Nice.' _

She glared at herself in the mirror. Her former Master's blood was filled with sarcasm. Perhaps that was why she could be so sharp tongued when it came to dealing with Anakin.

"Oh," Padme said, her voice riddled with disbelief. She took off her cloak and suddenly frowned more at Vataloni, "Have you been crying?"

She had cried once she returned to her apartment at the lack of caring in Obi-Wan's voice about his leaving. Glancing in the mirror again, she noticed her nose was slightly red, her eyes were puffy and her hair was a little bit wild.

"No."

"Well," Padme chuckled, "You have made yourself tea... You were cuddled up under a blanket, and you look like you've been sobbing for ages... I'm a woman, Vataloni, I do notice these things."

Vataloni sighed and decided if she knew about Padme and Anakin, maybe Padme should know about her and Obi-Wan, "Obi-Wan left today..."

"He comes and goes," Padme stated, sitting down on the couch and folding up the blanket Vataloni had discarded. She looked so... glowing. Of course, her pregnancy was coming along well, and Vataloni was pleased to hear everything was all right with the babies, "Vataloni, it's never bothered you before."

She looked at the ground, "Things have... changed between Obi-Wan and I."

_'Don't do it you stupid girl... Don't say it.' _

"Oh? How have they changed?"

"I... We..." Vataloni stammered, fumbling for the right words and she picked at her nails, "We sort of have what... You and Anakin have..."

_'Ugh.' _

Padme's eyes widened and motioned for Vataloni to join her on the couch, immediately demanding to know every little detail.


	10. Everything is Revealed

_I do not own the characters by George Lucas, nor do I own the plot. I am twisting it to add a different character in.I do use many lines from the Star Wars movie when I am doing copied scenes from it. Just to warn you._

* * *

_Vataloni's View _

Vataloni had decided to pay Anakin a visit in the Training Temple once she had finished her lengthy discussion with Padme of her affections for Obi-Wan. Her former Master's voice had stopped talking for almost three hours during her chat, and she hoped he was gone for good now.

Many times in the past, when Obi-Wan was busy with previous engagements, Anakin and Vataloni would venture off to see the new batch of Jedi Younglings that were training in the halls that neither Apprentices had ever trained in. It was a weird sensation to watch the young boys and girls, sometimes no older then four, levitate things for high-ranking Jedi Masters. Vataloni often wondered what her training would have been like if she had studied here as a Jedi pupil, not a Sith. Perhaps she would have had a childhood filled with friends and peers, instead of some harsh old man who usually only pointed out her faults. Her previous Master never allowed her to socialize with other Siths, even though their meetings were rare.

Once, when Vataloni had turned twelve, her Master took her to a high strung planet, filled with overly stressed, smelly creatures who tried to pass themselves off as humans. She was curious as to the reasons why this planet was so horrible, and her Master explained it was being lorded over by a Sith who was incapable of controlling his people. Her Master then set a meeting with the 'King' and Vataloni was to wait with the other apprentice. He was young, maybe her age, and had a lovely set of burgundy eyes that stood out against his grey, frosty skin, and his name was Eloine. A rather feminine name, in Vataloni's opinion, but back then she was ordered to keep her opinions to herself and said nothing. He was the first one to speak to her. They talked about anything that came to mind. From the lovely weather outside, to the horrid smell seeping in the window from the streets. Suddenly, there was a violent clash of lightsabers from the room where her Master was, and then it fell silent. Eloine made his way inside, against his Master's orders, and discovered Vataloni's Master had killed his. Out of rage, he attempted to kill her Master, but Vataloni watched in horror as her Master slowly sliced the younger man into nothing.

That was her first true experience in the Sith world, and she felt repulsed by it. Her Master scolded her for the disgusted look on her face, and she was forced to run through murky swamps to make up for it. Her Master always used to punish her for the simplest things. Sometimes it was over things she hadn't done... She liked Obi-Wan even more as these memories flashed around her mind. He never, ever punished her. Not physically anyway. There had been verbal reprimanding, but nothing too horrible for the young woman to handle.

* * *

"Master Anakin?" Vataloni heard a small voice ask as she neared the training room, "Is this how you do it?"

"Raise your arms a little..." Anakin corrected gently.

"Like this?"

"Higher..."

"Now?"

"No..." he chuckled. Vataloni leaned on the frame, watching her friend work with the youngling to get his stance right as he held his weapon. Her presence did not go unnoticed, and after a moment or so she was bombarded with hugs from little Jedi.

"You shouldn't encourage this type of behavior," Anakin said loudly, "They're supposed to be brave Jedi Knights, not wimpy little girls that hug!"

There was a chorus of protests from the Younglings and they immediately backed away from Vataloni, grabbing their weapons and eager to take some pointers from Anakin as he moved around the room. Vataloni soon picked up a training lightsaber and helped a few of the struggling students with their stances. They were so ready and willing to learn, all with great aspirations of becoming the greatest Jedi the galaxy had seen. Of course, none would admit that dream out loud, since it was not the Jedi way to think along those lines. Vataloni knew, however, they all secretly craved to be the best. That was what pushed them to show off for the elder Jedi whenever they were around. Yoda was a paticular favourite for the young Jedi to show off too.

That's what put Anakin and Vataloni apart from the rest. She had learned Anakin had never trained in the Jedi Temple... He was picked up and immediately given the name of Apprentice after Obi-Wan's Master passed on, Qui-Gon. Vataloni wished she could have met the man who had trained the one she loved so dearly, and it was a shame that he had died.

Her eyes followed Anakin as he helped one of the smaller boys get his footwork right when preparing to fight. She smiled; he was so good with children. They all warmed up to him instantly, and would smile when he looked their way. Of course, the younger girls would smile AND flush brightly, since he was a handsome young man.

"We need to talk," Anakin muttered after a good hour of assistance to the Younglings. Vataloni frowned as he turned back towards the pupils, smiling, "As much as we love spending time here, we must be off... We'll be back soon. Keep up the excellent work."

There were groans of protest and Vataloni spent an extra five minutes assuring the adorable little students that they would spend more time in the training room on their next visit.

Anakin walked quickly down the hall and motioned for Vataloni to follow him into the records chamber. It reminded Vataloni much of a library. There were rows and rows of shelves with little lights blinking every so often. Inside the shelves, however, were centuries worth of information that the Jedi would look through on occasion, if they felt lost about a subject. Usually, the chamber was noy busy. There were a few teenage Jedi apprentices gathering things for their Masters, or a Jedi Knight here and there reminiscing through old files.

"What's wrong, Anakin?" she inquired softly when he pulled her to the farthest corner of the chamber, checking around thoroughly to make sure no one was nearby. He looked her face over and raised an eyebrow, "I had an interesting chat with my dear wife just before I left for the Training Temple..."

Vataloni felt her heart stop and she swallowed painfully, "Oh really?"

"Yes," he sniggered, a smirk slowly moving across his face, "Do you know what we talked about?"

"I haven't the slightest idea," Vataloni managed to get out dryly. Anakin rocked back and forth on his heels, a devilish smile forming on his lips, "It was very fascinating to hear, you know? About a new love sparking between a certain Jedi and his apprentice..."

"Don't say it so loudly," she hissed, pushing him even further back and away from the eyes of a few students who had taken a seat near the pair. Anakin's smile had not stopped growing, "So it is true... Padme was not just hearing things! But Vataloni... For Obi-Wan? Isn't he a little too... old?"

"Padme's older then you," she snapped, glaring at him heatedly, "So I don't see why you should bring that up!"

"Come, come," Anakin chuckled, nudging her, "You know I'm only poking fun with you. I'll keep your secret since you've kept mine."

She breathed a sigh of relief and she had the urge to hug him. It was a strange urge, but she needed comfort in Obi-Wan's absence. A thought suddenly dawned on her.

"My lightsaber," she breathed into Anakin's ear. She frowned and pulled away, gazing upon his confused face, "My lightsaber... I never got it back from that night at the Opera... I've just been using the ones I find in the Training rooms when I go..."

"Perhaps you should see Palpatine about getting it back?" Anakin suggested, "I'm sure you need it."

"I feel so stupid," she confessed, slapping herself on the forehead, "How could I not have noticed THAT of all things was missing?"

"Maybe your mind was on something... or someone else," Anakin laughed, giving her a small push towards the door before she could snap something at him, "Go see the Chancellor... He's free this afternoon."

* * *

Vataloni stood outside the door to Palpatine's office for some time, debating whether or not to enter. She felt so foolish... crawling back pathetically to ask for her lightsaber back. What kind of Jedi was she?

"Vataloni," Palpatine's voice crackled from the intercom system beside his door, "Either come in or go away... You're standing in front of my sensors and they are going off every time you move!"

She flushed in embarrassment and pressed her hand against the detector, then instantly stepped inside once she had been granted access. She stopped short from his desk and held her hands respectfully folded in front of her, "I do apologize, Chancellor, but I was deciding whether or not to bother you."

"I know why you are here," he chuckled, "Your lightsaber was given to me the day after the Opera by the attendant who had taken a hold of it by accident. I was wondering when you would come for it."

Vataloni's shame returned completely and she cleared her throat before answering, "I have been focusing on other things..."

"Such as Master Kenobi's departure?" he inquired, smirking slightly, "Love is such a time consuming thing."

"I'd really rather not discuss it," Vataloni said heatedly, "The return of my weapon is all I need and I will be on my way."

She wanted to leave as quickly as possible. Palpatine had this eerie feeling stirring in her gut, and Vataloni wished to go back to her room and reply the message Obi-Wan had sent her briefly, which consisted of - _Hello Vataloni. Can't talk much. Plans for invasion about to commence. Food is terrible. Really do not like flying. Clones are very boring to talk to. Best luck at handling Palpatine, and speak with Yoda if he troubles you too much. I miss you. Much love. _- which Vataloni had been over the moon to listen to. She wanted to play it over and over again, loving the deep tone of his voice. It was soothing her aching heart.

"You seem distressed," Palpatine commented, "I can sense that in you... Now do you understand why Jedi Knights do not entangle themselves in romance?"

"My lightsaber, Chancellor," Vataloni ordered forcefully, still managing to keep the tranquil tone of her voice present. Palpatine's brow furrowed, "Was that an order?"

"More of a pleasant request," she hissed. They locked eyes for a second and Vataloni suddenly felt something give her a light push towards him. Looking around, bewildered, she felt the push again. There was no one else in the room with the pair, so... how was it she was being pushed and pulled towards Palpatine?

And why was the Force nearly bursting in this room?

Her eyes suddenly widened, "Chancellor... Have you always had the ability to manipulate the Force?"

Palpatine laughed loudly and she was pushed forcefully up the stairs to his desk, "I let my guard down for you... Did you know that?"

She stared at him stupidly and a chair suddenly hit the backs of her knees, causing her to tumble backwards.

"I can mask my use of the Force very well," he explained, standing up and pacing. She watched as he levitated her lightsaber above his hands, slowly twirling it, "I could have hidden it today, you know? But it's been long enough... Obi-Wan isn't here to tell you what is right and wrong... You shall make your decision about me when the time comes."

Vataloni shifted nervously in her seat and stiffened when he walked around her, leaning down beside her ear and sliding his hand lightly along her shoulder, then down to her arm.

"You've gotten very lovely," he whispered, "But you're still the same little girl who frightens around men of power."

"Don't be ridiculous," Vataloni murmured, not daring to turn her head and look at him, "I am not frightened."

"I can sense it," he breathed, "You are riddled with fear. It has almost consumed you. Let it... Let it happen Vataloni."

"Fear leads to a path forbidden to me," she replied, trying to slow her breathing and contain her rapid heartbeat, "The Darkside-"

"Calls," he muttered, "Can you hear it? Will you answer once again, _Silme_?"

A small gasp escaped her lips. Silme... It was a nicname the tribal women of Endar had given her when Vataloni was seven. They compared her skin to the soft pale glow of moonlight, which was what her nicname meant. No one had known about the name... No one had called her it off the planet, expect her old Master when she had done something worth praise.

"You..." she exhaled, standing up and gazing at him through frightened eyes, "No... No you can't be..."

"Don't act so shocked," Palpatine snapped, his voice suddenly turning into the cold one she had grown used to in her younger years, "I thought you would have caught me, by now. I used to think you were bright."

"You left me..." she whimpered, suddenly feeling helpless under his gaze, "I wasn't worth anything to you anymore."

"I was going to find you once I had finished off my other apprentices," he stated calmly, "But I needed you to be welcomed by them... By the Jedi. I wasn't expecting you to turn into one of them, of course, but I was hoping you'd push for sympthay among the fools."

"You... You got in my head," she exclaimed, bumping into his desk as she backed away from his advancing figure, "You listened to my thoughts.. How-"

"I have many powers," he stated, stepping so close to her that she was forced to turn her head to the side to avoid his, "That doesn't mean I will show you them all at once."

His hand slid along her jaw line and gripped her chin harshly, making her yelp as he brought her face back towards him, "I think we can keep this a secret, don't you?"

Vataloni looked away and nodded her head, staying mute. Palpatine hissed, "Look at me!"

She quickly brought her eyes back to his and he continued, "I have ways of making you suffer if you let this little... secret... out. Wait until I call for you, and I will. Anakin will know soon enough, and you will both heed me when I ask of you..."

He stuffed her cold lightsaber into her shaking hands and placed his hand on her lower back, giving her a small shove away, "Off you go," his voice had returned to the weak and elderly one of Chancellor Palpatine, "I'm sure you've got what you came for."

Vataloni had never moved so fast in her life as she bolted for the door, not even giving him a second glance.


	11. What Have You Done?

_I do not own the characters by George Lucas, nor do I own the plot. I am twisting it to add a different character in. I do use many lines from the Star Wars movie when I am doing copied scenes from it. Just to warn you._

* * *

_Vataloni's View _

She did not sleep that night, at all. For hours she lay in her bed, feeling too hot to cuddle under the covers, and too frightened to leave her room. Vataloni shook at the very thought of him. The Lord of the Sith had been in the Senate all along... He was ruling over the Republic and no one knew! The Jedi were right to suspect him... All too right.

After she had departed from Palpatine's office, she went on a search for Anakin, only to be told he was 'visiting' Senator Amidala and did not wish to be disturbed. Vataloni smirked at the statement, but become even more frazzled and made the choice to sleep off her worries. Sleep, however, never came, and in the morning Vataloni was as weary and nervous as ever. Her idea to visit the Council was blown off after a few moments of thinking about it, since she knew Palpatine would surely know it was her who gave him away, and she did not wish to suffer his wrath, for she knew it well.

It was a peculiar feeling to know her old Master was so close, and she was not there serving him. Over the course of the night, Vataloni had gotten up and walked to the window, and pushing her thin curtain aside she could see two buildings very clearly; the Jedi Temple and Palpatine's offices. At times it felt as though someone was watching her back from both buildings, which was an uneasy thought.

Once morning came, Vataloni rolled out of bed and decided to find Anakin. It was nearly noon, and he should have finished his little 'visit' with Padme by now. If not, atleast she knew where to find him.

"Good afternoon, Master Windu," she trilled as cheerfully as she could when the two passed in the Jedi Temple. He smiled and stopped. Vataloni groaned inwardly, since now she would have to actually talk with the man. She was only being polite.

"Your Master has made contact that he has found Grievous," he stated, smiling, "And I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Really!" she squeaked, her face lighting up. Mace frowned and she quickly recovered, "I'm happy for his victory... He wanted to catch Grievous so badly."

"We all did," Mace chuckled, folding his arms over his chest, his frown not quite vanishing, "Are you feeling ok, Vataloni? You seem... stressed. I can sense it."

Vataloni ground her teeth together for a second; everyone had been sensing her feelings lately. Was stress so easy to detect? She shrugged and plastered a smile on her lovely face, "I worry for my Master, I suppose. Grievous is so dangerous..."

"You don't have faith in Obi-Wan?"

"Of course I do!" she said firmly, her eyes widening a bit, "How could you even suspect that of me, Master Windu? Obi-Wan has my complete confidence... He's... my Master."

"I suppose the womanly side is coming out in you," he commented, "Since Anakin did not at all seem worried about his Master this morning at the meeting."

"Speaking of Anakin," Vataloni said, trying to move the subject along, "Have you seen where he went?"

"He was ordered to inform the Chancellor of Obi-Wan's accomplishments," Mace stated, "We sent him there almost a half an hour ago... I wonder what is taking him so long?"

Vataloni finally decided to let her fears out, some of them anyway, "I sense a great unbalance in the Force. I sense something I have not in a long time... Him."

"Your ... previous Master?" Mace pressed, leaning closer as a group of teens walked by quickly. Vataloni nodded and his brow furrowed, "How long have you felt him?"

"Since last night," she confessed, wringing her hands together, "He makes me nervous... Master I was always so frightened of him."

"You cannot be afraid," he scolded lightly, "Fear will drive you to him. I will discuss this with Master Yoda, but speak of it to no one else."

She nodded and he strode off swiftly, after telling her to bring Anakin back to the Jedi Temple as soon as she could find him, since he was eager to find out what Palpatine had to say about Obi-Wan and his findings.

Vataloni moved quickly, hopping aboard one of the transport ships that made regular visits to the docks around Palpatine's building. She had no intention on seeing him again, for she knew she would be weak in his presence, but she needed to find Anakin for her own reasons. The night before, Palpatine had said he would get them both, and Vataloni instantly began to fret over Anakin when she was told that he was alone with the Sith Lord.

She spotted his dark figure standing on one of the docking bridges, awaiting for her ship to arrive, so he could clearly return to the Jedi Temple. The look on his face was more puzzlement then the fear that had masked hers the night before, and she just knew he had been told.

"Anakin-"

"We must talk, again," he hissed, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the last seat of the ship, his hand clenching her upper arm rather tightly. She swallowed hard and leaned in to his ear, whispering, "He told you... Didn't he?"

"Yes."

The best thing about Anakin and Vataloni's friendship was that they knew what each other was talking about without going into great detail of the crisis. It worked out wonderfully on missions when little communication was allowed.

Vataloni fiddled with the sleeve of her cloak and continued, "He told me last night... After I went to get my lightsaber."

"He wants to help me," Anakin muttered, "He wants to help me save her."

Vataloni frowned, "Save who? Padme?"

"Yes..." he chocked, looking out the window, "She's going to die in childbirth, Vataloni, I've seen it. I can't let her... I won't."

"Anakin," she cooed, rubbing his arm, "Padme will be fine-"

"Do you not trust my visions!" he snapped, a little louder then he had intended to. Vataloni glared at him, "Well when you think of stupid things like that... Yes I do."

"I foresaw my mother's death," he whispered, "And it happened. I will not let this happen to Padme."

"Are we turning him in to the Council?" Vataloni inquired.

"Yes."

The ship pulled to an abrupt halt in the docking area and Anakin rose, a grim expression on his face, then strode down the aisle and off the ship. Vataloni shook her head and hurried off after him, keeping a good few inches behind him so he could be the one to tell Mace Windu, who she had finally spotted standing with several other Jedi near a ship at the end of the garage. A few droids buzzed around the pair as they walked, each beeping to it's other as they moved. Sometimes Vataloni envied the simplicity of a droid's life.

"Master Windu," Anakin said softly, "We must talk to you."

"Very well," he sighed, nodding to his colleagues, who took the hint and left the three of them alone. Mace began to walk slowly after the group of Jedi, and Anakin and Vataloni followed a step behind out of respect, thought Vataloni knew Anakin was dying to blurt out everything he had learned out Chancellor Palpatine.

"We've just received word Master Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous," Mace stated and Vataloni's heart leapt at the very words, "And we are on our way to make sure the Chancellor gives his emergency powers back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power," Anakin said boldly, sighing a little, "I've just learned the terrible truth... I think Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."

Mace Windu ceased walking, a deathly serious expression on his face. Vataloni felt his gaze wander over to her face, but she stared at the floor; somehow he knew she had known all along. "What... A Sith Lord?"

"Yes," Anakin sighed, "The one we've been looking for."

"How do you know this?"

"He knows the ways of the Force," Vataloni piped up, "I wanted to tell you Master... Please forgive me."

"He's been trained to use the Darkside," Anakin explained, trying to keep Mace's attention on him, instead of scowling at Vataloni.

"Are you sure?" Mace inquired, leaning in a little closer. Anakin nodded, "Absolutely."

"Then our worst fears have been realized," Mace muttered, shaking his head, "We must move quickly if the Jedi order is to survive."

The three started off along the hanger quickly towards the group of Jedi Masters Mace had been speaking with earlier. Anakin groaned softly, "The Chancellor is very powerful, Master. You'll need my help if you are going to arrest him."

"And mine," Vataloni said loudly, making the two Jedi look back at her, "I know him... He... I used to belong to him..."

"For your own good," Mace forced, "Stay out of this affair... I sense a great deal of confusion in you both... I see much that will cloud your judgment-"

"I must go, Master," Anakin interrupted. Mace stopped and shook his head, glaring at the younger Jedi, "No. If what you've told me is true... You will have gained my trust. But for now, remain here. Wait in the Council chambers until we return."

"Yes, Master," Anakin and Vataloni replied in unison. Mace hopped into the ship, and Vataloni watched as it took off into the afternoon sky. She sighed, "I'm sick of people sensing my feelings."

Anakin stared at the fading ship, "Why should I earn his trust... Has it not been earned over years of service towards this Order!"

He kicked at the ground angriliy and Vataloni flinched at his sudden burst of anger. She cleared her throat, "Let us go to the Council room... Atleast we can in private there."

* * *

They sat in the Jedi Council Chambers for houses. Vataloni paced, for she would get easily bored if she sat and waited, like Anakin did. Whenever she would look into his eyes, he had that far off look in them, and she knew he was thinking about Padme. The traffic picked up in the late afternoon as rush hour set in, and then the sun began to descend in the blue sky, setting long shadows dancing across the chamber. Anakin rose to his feet and gazed out the window. Vataloni watched him for a moment, and her jaw dropped when she watched his face twist into anger and fear, then go calm again, a small tear rolling down his cheek.

"Anakin...?"

"I have to save him," he muttered, turning on his heel and walking towards the door, "I won't let him be killed... He'll help Padme."

"He's a Sith!" Vataloni exclaimed, "They only care-"

"You were a Sith too once," he spat, pointing an accusing finger at her, "Don't tell me you only cared for yourself... You're in love with Obi-Wan! You can't just care for yourself! Palpatine will help me save her... We'll do it somehow."

"He won't help you," Vataloni pleaded as the pair ran swiftly down the corridors of the Jedi Temple. She was glad no one was in the hallways to listen to their arguements, for she knew someone would try and stop Anakin, and in the state he was in... that could be lethal for the other Jedi, "Please listen to me, Anakin!"

"If you don't want to come, you don't have to," he snarled, turning around and grabbing her wrists. She yelped loudly when he slammed her into the wall and held her there for a moment, his breathing rate increasing with the seconds, "I'm not asking you to help me..."

"I will help you," she whispered, "Anakin... You're like my brother... And I your sister... We can't abandon each other, no matter what..."

Anakin's face slowly turned to shame and he released her aching wrists. He was so strong... Vataloni hoped he would be able to control his anger. The Force surrounding them changed suddenly. Vataloni wasn't sure how to describe it, but she suddenly felt less connected with the Jedi Masters who had accompanied Master Windu to see Palpatine. Worry seeped through her brain and she urged Anakin to hurry as the pair moved quickly down the hallway.

They found an unoccupied two seater jet in the hanger and Anakin literally leapt into the cockpit, grumbling to himself when Vataloni gingerly settled down into the co-pilot's seat.

"You know I hate your flying," she said lightly, trying to lessen the tense air between them, "So no loops this time."

Anakin shot her a rare grin and punched the accelerator, making Vataloni cringed and slammed her eyelids shut.

* * *

Anakin actually managed to land their jet gently and Vataloni thanked him for not making her throw up on THIS trip. She remembered on her first mission with Anakin and Obi-Wan the Jedi pair only had two speeders, so Vataloni was forced to fly with Anakin, and he flew so roughly she ended up up chucking her previous meal once they had landed.

She recived a shaky smile for a second, but his face instantly turned back to seriousness while they exited the speeder. Vataloni knew they were returning to Palpatine for different reasons. Anakin wanted the man alive to save Padme, and Vataloni went with him to make sure nothing would happen to him. How she would stop something wrong from happening was completely beyond her. She knew she was weaker then both Anakin and Palpatine, but she knew she would have to try.

The two flew along the halls, and everything was just a blur until Vataloni heard the dim sounds of lightsabers clashing together and Anakin slowed his pace down, so she followed the action. They walked forcefully into the Chancellor's private office to find the large glass window behind his desk smashed, and Mace Windu stood over his figure on the floor, holding a purple lightsaber to Palpatine's neck. Vataloni's hair whipped around when she first entered the room, since the wind was blowing in strongly from the shattered window. Palpatine and Mace was nearly teetering over the edge of the large opening, and Mace swayed back and forth for a moment, making Vataloni think he would fall.

"You..." Mace snapped, "Are under arrest, my Lord."

Anakin started walking over so that he was less then a foot away from the pair. Vataloni hesitated, but followed him, and she stared down at the whimpering figure of what was her former Master. He didn't look so powerful now in her eyes.

"Anakin," Palpatine gasped weakly, "I told you it would come to this... I was right! The Jedi are taking over."

Vataloni scoffed loudly and Palpatine shot her a small glare.

"The oppression of the Sith will never return," Mace began, "You have lost."

"No... No...No..." Palpatine hissed, his voice suddenly going cold like Vataloni remembered him by, "You have LOST!"

Bolts of electricity shot out of his fingers towards Mace, who seemed to be having a difficult time keeping the hot bolts at bay with his lightsaber. They shot back to Palaptine, who did not even take notice to them coursing around his body. Anakin shielded both Vataloni and himself with his arms, though she didn't really see it necessary. She could look after herself. Palpatine laughed cruelly, yet weakly, "He's a traitor, Anakin!"

"No!" Mace shouting, grunting a bit as he fought to control his lightsaber, "He is the traitor!"

"I have the power to save the one you love," Palpatine pleaded, "You must choose!"

Vataloni watched a battle rage in Anakin's eyes; the battle of good and evil, much like the one Vataloni watched helplessly before her. She gripped her double-sided lightsaber, then felt the calming urge to leave it be, and she released it.

"Don't listen to him, Anakin!" Mace yelled over the din of the bolts reflecting off the blade. Vataloni watched Palpatine's face shrink through the field of electricity, and his true form was soon revealed. She grimaced, remembering the one time she had seen her old Master's wrinkled, aged skin from under his hood. Now she was getting a full view of it, and she felt disgusted.

"Don't let him kill me..." Palpatine howled, "I can't hold him any longer... I...I... I am too weak. Anakin! Anakin! Help me!"

The bolts suddenly stopped and Palpatine fell back, gasping for air dramatically. Mace also stumbled backwards when the force on his lightsaber stopped. He glared at the Sith, "I'm going to end this... Once and for all."

"You can't," Anakin argued, "He must stand trial!"

Vataloni looked at her friend, shaking her head, mentally begging him to just let Mace kill Palpatine.Mace slowly began to breathe normally again, "He has control of the Senate and the Courts... He's too dangerous to be kept alive!"

"I'm too weak..." Palpatine whimpered, "Too weak..."

"It's not the Jedi way," Anakin shouted, clearly trying to keep his voice even, "He must live!"

Mace looked away from Anakin and ignored his statement, raising his lightsaber above his head, ready to bring it down and strike the begging Sith. Anakin's eyes contorted into rage, "No! You can't! I NEED HIM!"

Vataloni had never seen Anakin react as fast as he did. He whipped out his lightsaber and with just agility he swiped upwards, slicing Mace's sword wielding hand off.

"No!" Vataloni screamed, "Anakin, NO!"

Mace shouted in pain and used his free hand to grip the bleeding stump of an arm tightly. Vataloni stared at her friend in horror, but her eyes widened when she watched Palpatine smile suddenly and sit up, then raise his hands. Her stomach dropped and she whimpered, "No... Please no..."

"POWER!" Palpatine yelled as he shot forth strong bolts of electricity again from the tips of his slim fingers, this time hitting Mace Windu directly in the chest, "UNLIMITED POWER!"

Mace wailed in pain and anguish before he was sent flying out the window to his death. Anakin fell backwards and his knees weakened below him, making him fall to the ground, leaning against a small chair for support. Palpatine stopped the blue bolts of power and finally managed to get to his feet, not looking quite to weak anymore.

"Anakin..." Vataloni sobbed, tears rolling down her pale face, "Anakin... What have you done!"


	12. Master

_I do not own the characters by George Lucas, nor do I own the plot. I am twisting it to add a different character in. I do use many lines from the Star Wars movie when I am doing copied scenes from it. Just to warn you. _

_

* * *

_

_Vataloni's View_

Vataloni stared at the open window in horror, then looked over to Anakin. He slowly moved from his knees to the small backless chair behind him and sat, his hands cupping his head tenderly as he shuddered.

"What... What have I done?" he whimpered, dropping his lightsaber numbly to the floor, shock seeping through his facial stance. Vataloni leaned back against the wall, holding herself in a solo hug and swaying slightly. Palpatine, still on the floor, began to chuckle to himself for a few seconds, then rolled over, easily getting to his feet. She lowered her eyes as his swept over to her, but he quickly turned his attention to Anakin.

"You are fulfilling your destiny, Anakin," he croaked, towering over Anakin's seated form and looking down at the young man, "Become my apprentice... And use the Dark Side of the Force..."

Vataloni swallowed thickly and looked at Anakin, whispering, "Please... Please Anakin... Say no-"

"I will do whatever you a-ask," Anakin chocked, slowly raising his eyes to meet Palpatine, who began to grin wickedly.

"Good."

"Just h-help me save Padme," Anakin requested, his shoulders shaking lightly, "I can't live without her."

His head bobbed up and down every so often, and it was the first time Vataloni had noticed his eyes. They were encased in dark circles, and looked oddly weary for not doing much over the past while. His knuckles were white, from either griping his knees to hard as he sat, or from stress, Vataloni wasn't too sure which it was, however. Zoning back into the conversation, her breath hitched in her throat as Anakin slid off the chair, kneeling in front of Palpatine.

"I pledge myself... to your teachings," Anakin promised slowly, his voice still wavering. Palpatine took him in for a moment, a smile still gracing his cracked lips, "Good... good."

Vataloni let out an indignant sob, "No... Anakin please, for Padme ... Don't do this!"

He turned his head to her, gulping, "He'll save her, Vataloni... We will save her."

"He won't," she pleaded, taking several steps toward him and gripping his sleeve firmly, "Anakin, he'll do nothing but harm... We can leave now and find Yoda... Anakin-"

His face slowly switched to anger and annoyance as he ripped his arm away from her, bowing his head to Palpatine. Her jaw dropped and she felt at a loss for words. Palpatine grabbed her wrist suddenly and shoved her back into the chair beside Anakin, "Sit and stay quiet until you're addressed..."

She opened her mouth, an insult fresh at the tip of her tongue, but she suddenly felt her windpipe closing, and knew if she spoke out of turn again he'd have no problem ending her life right there. Shutting her mouth, she inhaled heavily through her nose, sending them both fierce glares.

"The Force is strong with you," Palpatine commented thickly, turning back to Anakin, "A powerful Sith... You will become. Hence forth, you shall be known as Darth... Vader."

"Thank you..." Anakin uttered, "My Master..."

"Rise," Palpatine ordered, slowly turning on his heel and walking towards his desk at Vataloni's side, raising his black hood to cover his balding head. Anakin scrambled to his feet, watching his new Master calmly.

"Because the Council did not trust you, my young Apprentice, you will be the only one with this new... power," Palpatine lectured, "Once they find out what has transpired here tonight, they will kill us, along with all the senators."

Vataloni's eyes widened as Anakin nodded, "Their next move will be against the senate."

"Every single Jedi, including your friend Obi-Won Kenobi, is now an enemy of the Republic," Palpatine stated strongly. Anakin replied quickly, "I understand, Master."

Vataloni's heart began to race as she awaited the fate of her loved one, watching Palpatine with ever-growing anticipation.

He sighed, "We must move quickly, the Jedi are relentless. If they are not all destroyed, it will be civil war without end. First, I want you to go to the Jedi Council... You will catch them off balance there. Do what must be done, Lord Vader. Do not hesitate. Show no mercy. Only then will you be strong enough for the Dark Side... To save Padme."

"What about the other Jedi spread out across the Galaxy?" Anakin inquired. Vataloni's heart jumped for joy, remembering there were a few hundred of them still out on distant planets, working for the Council respectfully.

"Their betrayal will be dealt with," Palpatine grumbled, settling himself down into his large chair, "After you've killed all the Jedi in the Temple, go to the Mustafar system. Wipe out Viceroy Gungry and the other Separatist Leaders. Once more the Sith will rule the Galaxy... in peace."

Anakin bowed sharply and departed, his heavy boots clunking behind him. Vataloni sat, glaring at Palpatine with all the hate she could muster, "Quite a speech you had there. How long have you been preparing it?"

"You weren't asked to speak yet," he growled, his eyes flashing dangerous. Vataloni, however, could care less, "How many times have I heard that speech in my life? Do not hesitate, show no mercy... What are you doing to him? He's a good man..."

"He's serving me now..." he chuckled, leaning back in his chair and sighing, "I can make him do anything I want. Finally, the Jedi are being rightfully destroyed."

"They never betrayed anyone," she hissed, finally rising to her feet, "Why are you doing this? These people are making the world right! They are keepers of Peace, and have been doing so for long enough! You're ruining it all just for some power gain!"

"A lecture from you, Silme, is not necessary," he retorted. Vataloni felt her insides bubble up and snapped, "Don't call me that."

"I will call you whatever I wish," he snarled, making Vataloni flinch, "Since Obi-Wan will soon be dead, you'll be back to my guidance... You'll call me Master with that timid voice as you once did."

"I won't call you Master," she snapped, "Not ever again."

"I can make you call me Master," he laughed, standing up and raising his hand, "Easily."

A blow suddenly hit her knees and they buckled, causing her to tumble over. She whipped her head up to him, glaring. Using the Force on another human being, in this situation, seemed almost cowardly, which made Vataloni laugh softly, "Must you still use that on me.. What happens if I fight back one day?"

"I welcome any weak attempt," he taunted, a small smile forming, "I very much enjoyed your duel with Count Dooku... But you are not strong enough, yet, to fight me."

"I'm sure I'm perfectly capable," Vataloni fired back, slowly getting to her feet, "Seeing that Master Windu had no problem in defeating you... You looked so old and feeble on the ground-"

Before she could finish her remark, Palpatine called for the Force and flung it at her, full on, and sent her flying across the room, barely able to land on her feet. Her opponent propelled himself forward, igniting his lightsaber in mid-air, causing Vataloni to leap out of the way if she didn't want to lose a limb. Nimbly, she removed her Jedi cloak, which had always been to heavy to fight in, and whipped out her lightsaber, both sides of the weapon humming to life. He came down upon her hard, driving her back towards the wall, but she ducked below his arm and twirled back, getting into a defensive stance, both hands firm on the metal grip, adrenaline rushing through her. He charged forward, his blade clashing violently against hers, and again he ended up forcing her back, but Vataloni managed to slash at the sleeve of his robe, singing it. He glanced down and she took the distraction as a chance to vault over him, giving her more room in his office.

"You are improving," he praised, a small glint of worth coming from his eye, "But you are not good enough yet."

She hurled herself forward, spinning feverishly, each time crashing one side of her sword into his. It was almost as if her feet were no longer attached to her body, and seemed to have a mind of their own as she whirled toward him. He seemed to have lost the arrogant bounce in his step, and was utterly focused upon the task at hand. Her arms began to grow sore, as they always did when she dueled with someone, but they would only hurt for a little while; soon they would be numb and detached from her body, another limb working skillfully on it's own.

Suddenly, his feet shifted and she was thrown off balance as he brought his lightsaber into her. She grunted, fumbling a bit over her footing, and he took the moment to shove his shoulder against hers, causing her to stumble and lose her advantage. He slashed upwards, bringing his blade between her hands and completely cutting her weapon in half. Shocked, she stared down at her broken weapon in horror, and felt the Force slam into her stomach, knocking her off her feet completely and sending her sprawling across the floor, groaning in pain.

"You distract so easily," he chided, levitating her broken lightsaber into his hands and pocketing the scrapes, "You are not ready to fight me... Not yet."

Her head slowly began to pound and Vataloni placed her hand delicately on her forehead, feeling the perspiration of her efforts against her skin. She was so close to beating him, for maybe a fraction of a second only, but she was still close.

"When I am better, one day, I will kill you," she hissed, shutting her eyes and trying to slow her breathing. Palpatine laughed loudly, "No doubt of it, child. You are a Sith, and they have that urge to kill their Master's some time or another in life."

"I'm not a Sith," she growled, her voice sounding much weaker then she had wanted it to, "I'm a Jedi... I..."

"They were so cautious about you, Vataloni," he chuckled, "I remember many times discussing you with Master Windu. He worried you were a spy for so long, then he worried you would try and convert the other Jedi... No one trusted you, Vataloni..."

"They did," she murmured, hearing the stress in her voice, she dismally tried to make it go away, "They all trusted me... They wouldn't have kept me if they hadn't."

"Wouldn't they?" he mused, starting to circle her, the tips of his floor length cloak brushing against her, "Maybe they wanted to keep a count on the Siths, that could explain why you were kept. Or, perhaps they wished to make someone powerful fight for them, but that does not mean they trusted you, my child. No, no, no, they did not trust you. I doubt even your dashing Obi-Wan trusted you."

"He's always trusted me," she gasped, her eyes fluttering open and fixing on a tile on the ceiling, "He... He cares for me. He trusts me."

"He never told you he was leaving to go after Grievous."

"He had only been told recently himself."

"Yet he did not make any effort to see you."

"He... didn't know where I was."

"And he couldn't have asked?"

"Well... It.. took time to..."

"Vataloni," he said sharply, "This is pointless, as you know that I am right. Stop being stubborn and accept the fact."

"He cared about me," she whimpered, sitting up slowly, "He still cares about me."

"Not for long," Palpatine stated, "Did you not hear me tell Anakin all the Jedi are going to die?"

Vataloni's heart stopped and she clenched her jaw together tightly, finding it difficult to get any air from her lungs, "Die?"

"Yes," he sighed, standing behind her and fiddling with a few pieces of curly hair, "I want them all dead. If they are alive, then they will fight back. I can't and won't have it."

"Not Obi-Wan," she pleaded, turning back on her knees and clutching his cloak, "Please... Please you can't!"

"I can, and I will," he growled, his hands sliding down the side of her face and cupping her chin, "Oh you love him so much, don't you, Silme?"

"Yes," she confessed, a tear threatening to escape, "You can't kill him... I beg you!"

"What will you do to persuade me?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow. Her eyes widened and she swallowed hard, "What do you wish of me?"

Palpatine smiled and slid his thumb across her chin, making her want to retch under his touch, "I'd like my apprentice back."

"Will you let him live?"

"Yes."

Vataloni paused for a moment, then lowered her eyes in defeat, "What do you command... Master?"


	13. Special

_I do not own the characters from the movie Star Wars, nor do I own the plot. I am simply twisting it to fit a new character. I also use direct quotes from the movie in some places, since I am following the scenes. _

_

* * *

_

_Vataloni's View_

Vataloni stared at his back from across the room. He was just standing there, watching the night traffic move across the city. Anakin had not returned from the Jedi Temple, but once Vataloni saw the smoke rising, she knew it was too late, and he had done what Palpatine ordered him to do. Palpatine had not spoken to her, and his last command was to sit and meditate, telling her it would bring back her darker powers and alignments with the Sith ways. Vataloni couldn't think about that. She dwelled on Obi-Wan and what would happen to him. Though Palpatine promised he would be kept alive, she had watched him send out several death orders already, and her trust was no longer with him. She closed her eyes, trying, in some way, to sense Obi-Wan, but she picked up on nothing.

"Vataloni," he said sharply, making her jump to reality, "Why aren't you meditating?"

"I am," she replied, "Of course I'm meditating."

"Your mind is on him," he hissed, turning to face her, discontent in his eyes, "You are disobeying me, Vataloni."

"I miss him," she whispered, a sob catching in her throat, "And I'll think about him all I want too... You don't control my mind."

"I can if I want," he chuckled, "But I won't... For now. You need to change."

"Change what?" she snapped, glaring up at him. He grinned, "Your clothes... No Sith looks like that."

"Why does it matter how I look?" she challenged. Palpatine crossed the room and retrieved a long black robe and outer cloak from a closet, "No Sith will look like that. Change"

He tossed the bundle of cloth at her harshly and she held them close to her chest, still watching him through angry eyes, "No."

"Change," he ordered, raising his right hand, and electricity shot forth, coursing through her body quickly. She screamed and fell to the floor, shuddering when the pain lessened and finally disappeared. Palpatine strode over and gripped her upper arm, hauling her roughly to her feet, "Don't make me force you to do what I ask. Defiance is not looked highly upon."

He shoved her away and Vataloni barely managed to stay up on her shaking legs, "I'll always defy you."

He laughed and turned away, "I'm not in the mood for silly worthless banter, Vataloni. Change, then we can get on with your next assignment."

Vataloni glanced around the office, trying to find a small room she could use to go off and change in, but there was none. Frowning, she shifted around uncomfortably and cleared her throat, "And where am I supposed to change?"

He looked back and raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong with right here?"

"You are sort of in the room," she snarled, "I'd like some privacy when I strip."

Chuckling, he folded his arms across his chest, "Excellent terms, my little Silme, but I have seen you change your clothes before... I don't quite see the difference."

"I was ... not even eight then!" Vataloni fired back, remembering the few times she'd changed with him in the room, "There's a HUGE difference!"

"You're wasting time," he growled, turning away and returning to his desk, "I won't look, if that makes it better, but just get changed so we can move on."

Vataloni opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She let out a huff and turned away, grumbling softly under her breath as she began to undo the Jedi robe, discarding it to the side and suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"I see your muscles are still not very well formed on your arms," he commented, causing Vataloni to flinch. She looked over her shoulder and glared, "You said you'd look away!"

"Don't be so ... shy," he chuckled, "Not for me anyway. You and I have a special little... bond. I think I should be allowed to look at you like this."

"I don't want you to look at me like this!" she snapped, grabbing her robe and holding it up against her body, "Turn around and let me change!"

He raised his arm and flicked it, causing the robe she had been holding onto to rip from her grasp. She inhaled sharply and held her arms up over her chest, shooting him another icy glare. He smirked, "I want to make sure you haven't been scarred while with ... him. You may keep your arms there."

She kept her eyes on the floor while he walked over, his eyes wandering over her pale white skin. She felt so ...violated, in a manner, and pulled her arms tighter around her chest. Slowly, his eyes swept down her legs and over the slender roll of her hips. He reached out and grazed her back, making Vataloni want to vomit.

"Don't touch me," she whimpered, stepping away from him. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "I'll touch whatever I want to touch... I'm back to owning you now. Finish up."

He let go and returned to his desk, rummaging through a few file disks. Vataloni whimpered and grabbed her black robe. The wind from the shattered window whipped through the room and she shivered, quickly pulling on the form-fitting black robe, which went to her elbows, and fell to the floor loosely from her hips. The large, black cloak must have been her old one, since it had the same string on the sleeve that Vataloni had always used to fiddle with when she was bored. She finally decided to ask, "Was this mine?"

Palpatine slowly turned back and smirked, "The Jedi showed me your belongings when you first were accepted into the Order over there. I simply... kept them."

Vataloni looked up and noticed he held a lightsaber in his hands; her previous lightsaber. Vataloni walked closer and he opened his hand, allowing the weapon to rest in his palm. She reached out and ran her hand over the handle, feeling its smoothness once again. He murmured for her to take and she slipped her hand around it, remembering how light it was, how easy it was to maneuver around. She allowed it to hum to life, the red blade slicing through the air with such ease.

"Have you missed it?" Palpatine inquired, "I think it is far more superior then that meager Jedi blade... Don't you?"

"Yes, Master," she replied without any real thought, "Thank you for bringing it back to me."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and slid a thin finger down her face. She stiffened when he moved down to her elbow. He gripped it tightly and pulled her back into his chest, then slithered his hand down, wrapping his frail, yet somehow strong, fingers around her wrist. Vataloni swallowed heavily and shut her eyes when she felt his mouth press up to her ear, "It gives me joy to hear that, my little one. Now... I need you to do something. Go to the Jedi Temple in the morning and kill whoever is left of the Jedi. Perhaps Darth Vader missed some. I have a speech to make tomorrow... The Senate will side with me on this Jedi issue."

"I can't kill Younglings," Vataloni confessed, sheathing her lightsaber and hanging it on her belt, "I won't."

"You will return to the Temple, and kill anyone you see," he repeated, "Now go... Sleep. There is a bedchamber down the hall. When you awake, you will follow through with what I have ordered."

* * *

Vataloni slept late into the day, and when she awoke, it was late afternoon. The sun was high, though barely visible through the clouds drifting across the sky lazily. She had slept in a small, yet comfortable bed for the night, and sadly had dreams of Obi-Wan. Mostly images from the past, for instance, she pictured a mission they had in the Liustier System, which had to do with hunting down and arresting some Bounty Hunters. There had been one instance where they were separated from Anakin, and were forced to hide in a small compartment together. Luckily, it was dark, and he hadn't noticed her blushing madly when he was pressed up against her.

She dressed slowly, feeling disgusted with herself as she attached the Sith lightsaber to her black garments. She noticed Palpatine had already left, and was most likely at the Senate, discussing how it was no longer a Republic, but an Empire. She couldn't understand how people would just let their freedom be taken away, but somehow she knew Palpatine would be able to make the situation look good.

She boarded a transport and sat in silence as it privately took her to the Jedi Temple. The Clone nodded to her as she exited, but she shot him a look of discontent and left, pulling her black hood up on her head. Shame seeped through her as she walked up the long steps to the Temple, and she didn't want her face to be seen. She felt as if she had betrayed those who looked after her so well. Obi-Wan was dead... Palpatine told her of his death before she fell asleep. A rather dismal bedtime story, to say the least. She cried herself to sleep that night.

Younglings lay scattered on the floor, their robes singed. Some had their eyes open in shock, others still had their lightsabers gripped in their hands. It seemed that all had tried to fight back against Anakin and his army of clones, but Vataloni could find no survivors. There were, however, a mass of dead clones lying on the steps of the Temple, so perhaps some were successful in fleeing from the terror inside.

She walked sluggishly, tears welling up in her eyes when she looked upon people she knew. Some of the children were so young, maybe five or six... They were all lying on the floor. No one had even bothered to clean up the mess they left behind. Did Palpatine intend for the bodies to be left to rot?

Vataloni allowed her feet to simply walk, not really noticing where she was going. She walked through endless halls, until finally she caught wind of where she was. She had walked all the way to the security center. The holograms from the cameras were recorded in the room directly down the hall from her, when she suddenly heard and felt something.

"He's like my brother... I wouldn't know where to look!"

"Use your feelings, you must."

"Obi-Wan!" Vataloni shouted, her voice heavy with grief. Perhaps her mind was playing a trick on her. He appeared quickly in the circular entrance of the room, distress written across his face. She let out a cry and ran forward, her hood blowing off. He stared at her for a moment, and then began to walk towards her, picking up his pace into a brisk run. She leapt up, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing into his neck. He hushed her gently and swayed from side to side, allowing her to cry. Finally, she moved away and pressed her lips into his, knotting her fingers up into his hair.

She had heard another voice before, and now someone had cleared their throat in disapproval, but both Vataloni and Obi-Wan ignored them and deepened the kiss, letting their need for each other flow. Vataloni pulled away and planted a few quick pecks on his lips as she spoke, "Missed you... So much... Worried you... were dead..."

Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around her quickly and held her against his chest, "I'm fine... I was so worried for you and Anakin."

Vataloni looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks, "He's gone... Anakin is gone. He's as good as dead."

"Sshh," he murmured, using his thumb to brush her tears away, "I know... I saw."

Hurt flashed across his features and she noticed he seemed close to tears also. Vataloni stood on her tiptoes and gently kissed him, stroking his face, "I watched him... Palpatine told him this was the only way..."

"For Padme... This was for her, wasn't it?" he whispered and Vataloni nodded and took a deep breath before continuing. She finally noticed Yoda standing behind them with a mellow look on his face, a small smile almost bursting to get out. Either he approved of what he was witnessing, or it was a very forced content look.

"And... And he made me promise him..." Vataloni sputtered, "Palpatine... He made me promise I'd be his apprentice, and if I didn't... He'd kill you. I was so worried for you! I said I'd do anything for him... He sent me here to make sure everyone was dead. I couldn't have harmed anyone I found... And he made me change in front of him... He... He touched me, and said I was his again, and he could make me do whatever I wanted."

Yoda shook his head, "Reason why Sith do not have female apprentices a lot, that is."

Vataloni sniffed and leaned her head against Obi-Wan's chest, "What?"

"Most of the Sith that last are men," Obi-Wan explained softly, rubbing her back as soothingly as he could, "Most of the time their Masters, if they are women, keep them after a certain age for their own... uses."

Vataloni whimpered and stared up at him, "You don't think he'd-"

"Possibly, once he's in complete power of the Senate," Obi-Wan sighed. More tears welled up and she let out a sob, "I can't do it anymore... I can't face him again."

"Have to, you may," Yoda sighed, "But alone, you will not."

"Obi-Wan," she whispered, "You can't leave me again..."

"I must find Anakin," he replied, kissing her forehead lovingly, "He's dangerous now... More then before."

"What if something happens?"

"Nothing will happen," he assured, rocking her back and forth. Yoda tapped his cane on the floor, trying to get the pair's attention, "With me, Vataloni, you will come. To find Lord Vader, Obi-Wan must."

"Master, may Vataloni and I have some time alone before I leave?" Obi-Wan inquired. Yoda smiled, "Waiting for you, Vataloni, I will be."

Vataloni watched him hobble off, the sound of his cane thudding against the floor slowly fading. Obi-Wan leaned down and kissed her again, softly at first, but their breathing picked up, as did their passion within the kiss. Vataloni's hands went up for his hair, but he grabbed them and held them together, then placed them over his heart, "I worried so much over you... You'll be safe with Master Yoda, and I will hope you'll be waiting for me when I return."

"I'll find you," she whispered, "I'll beg Yoda to be quick, and we'll find you together."

"I must find... Anakin," he muttered, gently letting go of her hands and kneading them into her hair, "You need to understand... He's very dangerous, and I won't have you get in his way. Something may happen."

"But I-"

"Trust me," he urged, "I beg you to trust me with this... I will come back."

"I trust you," she whimpered, kissing him again quickly, "Obi-Wan-"

"Call me Ben," he murmured, "My... origional name, so I was told."

"Vataloni has always been mine," she chuckled, sniffling loudly and wiping her eyes, "Nothing special."

"Something special to me," he stated as he shook his head. She smiled and pushed her lips back up into his, holding him as close to her as she could, not wanting to ever let go.

* * *

_Palpatine's Point _

He stared at the hologram of the Jedi Temple's camera, watching Vataloni lovingly lavish Obi-Wan with affection. He wondered why that green fool Yoda had not broken down on both of them, since this was most definitely not the Jedi way. He smiled, and then shut the hologram off, walking over to his window and staring down towards the ruined Jedi Temple. Let them come. It didn't matter that there were two Jedi left alive; he would deal with them quickly.

As for Vataloni, he intended to follow through on the Sith tradition of having a girl for an apprentice, just, not yet. He would give it some time, for now she knew what he might do, and she would fear him.

More then she already did, anyway.

He had to gain her trust somehow, or put more fear into her, to make her stay loyal to him.

Everything was going to plan, however. The Senate had played right into his hands, allowing him complete control over everything. He could now call himself Emperor Palpatine... Not Chancellor. Perhaps Emperor Sidious. He'd deicide later which name he liked better.

For now, he had a miniature green Jedi, and a frightened, yet beautiful young girl to deal with.Lord Vadercould deal with his former Master; Palpatine knew he could handle Yoda and Vataloni on his own.


	14. Freedom

_I do not own the characters from the Star Wars movie, only my own origional character. I use direct quotes from the film in certain scenes, and do not claim they are mine. _

_

* * *

_

_Vataloni's View _

Yoda and Vataloni had hidden in her chambers for nearly a day before they decided to face Palpatine. Yoda meditated most of the time, the rest he talked with Vataloni about anything that was on her mind. She stayed off the topic of Obi-Wan, and conversed mostly about the situation. It was not until the late afternoon that they made their way to the Senate.

"Master Yoda, please I beg you," Vataloni whispered as she wrung her hands together, "I don't want to be alone with him!"

"Long, you will not be," he stated kindly, "Come to him, shortly, I will."

She inhaled slowly and wiped her slightly puffy eyes, hoping they would not betray her and let Palpatine know she had been crying. Yoda gave her one last reassuring pat on the arm, and then vanished down the dark halls. The sun was setting quickly when they entered the Senate, but it soon grew easy to run through the shadows, cloaking both Yoda and Vataloni from any prying eyes.

Straightening up, she walked strongly down the hallway, stopping to summon a guard.

"I'm looking for my Master," she said coldly, drawing her hood up over her head, "Where is he?"

"Follow me," the guard replied in a monotone voice, beckoning her to follow closely down the long halls. She had never been in this part of the building. The Jedi made an effort to stay out of the Senate, unless they wanted to listen to a hearing, or were summoned by someone in power for a meeting. Obi-Wan loathed the building completely, and would usually send Anakin to perform a task he had been asked to do.

"He requested to be alone," the guard mused when they stopped at a large, circular door. Two larger guards stood watch over it, dressed completely in red. Vataloni raised an eyebrow, "He will want to see his apprentice. Stand aside."

The door opened quickly and she strode in with force behind each step and an impassive face. The two red guards accompanied her, leaving the door open and standing at attention. She laughed, "Your guards don't trust me, Master."

She glanced over at his seated figure and watched him chuckle, shutting off a flickering holographic picture of a cloaked Anakin.

"I barely trust you, Silme," he stated, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands placidly over his stomach, "They are interested in my safety."

"I'm sure you are capable of defending yourself," she argued, smirking. Palpatine grinned and Vataloni looked back to the tall, blue character standing behind Palpatine's chair, a spear clutched in his hand. She had seen the man appear beside Palpatine during Senate meetings, but she never assumed he worked for Palpatine as a bodyguard.

"Where are we?" Vataloni inquired, looking dismally around the silver circular room, "I've never been in here."

"I wait in here before going for meetings with the entire Senate," he stated, motioning to the pod he normally stands on when giving announcements, "It's a place for me to gather my wits, and is off limits to most people."

"Should I feel honoured I'm here then?" Vataloni snorted, shifting her weight between the heels and balls of her feet. Palpatine watched her for a moment, "Maybe. Lower your hood... I don't like it when I cannot see your eyes."

"Why?"

"Don't question me," he snarled, making her jump slightly, "Do as I say!"

"I was only curious, Master," she mumbled as she removed her hood, "Women are curious creatures."

"I wouldn't call you a woman, Silme, not yet," he growled, "However... I'm pleased to see you are not cowering anymore. Come, sit with me."

Vataloni looked back and forth, scanning the room briefly for a chair, "Where should I sit?"

"On my desk," he answered, "In front of me... I wish to speak with you about something."

Vataloni swallowed thickly and gingerly peeked back to the door, wishing Yoda would show up sometime soon. Palpatine cleared his throat loudly and she picked up her pace. He moved the chair back so she could fit past him, and she settled herself gently on the hard desk, minding the soft, glowing lamp beside her. Her legs hung limply over the side and swayed side to side as she clasped her hands and placed them on her lap.

"Where is your lightsaber?" he asked, sliding his chair a little closer to her. She shifted uncomfortably, "It's... where it should be, in the holster."

"Give it to me."

"Why?"

"Don't," he hissed, rising to his feet, which caused her to incline her head to keep looking at him, "... question me! I asked for it, and I want it. Give it to me."

Her hand flew to her hip and ripped the lightsaber free from its restraints, quickly shoving it into Palpatine's open palm. He tucked it away into his cloak, "Good girl. You see... That wasn't so difficult. It's for... safekeeping, my little one. I don't think you'll need it any time soon."

"You told me, a long time ago, that a Sith should never be weaponless," she said calmly, gazing up at him, "It makes them weak... Do you want me to be weak, Master?"

He smirked and cupped her chin roughly with one hand, "What if I said yes?"

"You'd be a poor Master," she gulped, gently trying to push his hand away, "Don't you want you apprentice to be strong? Then I can defend you..."

He leaned closer and wrenched her head to the side, pressing his mouth next to her ear, "Would you defend me, Silme? I think you would let me die, if you had the choice. I have Lord Vader to protect me, if I need it."

"Then you don't need me?" she asked, "Why am I here then?"

He chuckled, his breath beating against her ear, "Why settle for one? I am happier with two."

"Only with my weapon am I a true apprentice," she argued, wrapping her hand tighter around his, giving it a sharp tug, hoping it would release her chin. The more she pulled against him, the tighter he held on. She whimpered, "Master... Master, you're hurting me."

"Good," he purred, "Good... Pain is what makes you strong, Vataloni."

Vataloni shot a look at Palpatine's blue bodyguard, but it seemed as though he was trying very hard not to watch what was happening. Palpatine's spare hand slid around her stomach and rested strongly on her hip, while he moved his mouth around her ear. Vataloni felt her insides clench and she knew she would throw up if he did not stop. She pushed against his chest, but he only moved closer.

"Master," she pleaded, "Master, please stop... This isn't right."

"How little you know," he murmured, "Or... How little you pretend to know."

"What do you mean?" she inquired, suddenly feeling herself get nervous. A moment ago, she was sick, but now, she was nervous and sick, which was not a good combination for the young woman. Palpatine's hand moved up from her chin and dug painfully into her cheek, making her gasp loudly as a fresh patch of tears flew to her eyes. She shut them, hoping to keep everything in. Bruises would mark her cheeks tomorrow, she was sure of it.

"You think I'm not aware of that little, green Jedi fool that you brought in with you?" he inquired, forcing her face back to his, "I watched you meet up with both of them... That Kenobi is a very lucky man to have such a pretty little thing fawning over him."

Vataloni turned her gaze away, but his nails pressed harder into her skin and she whimpered, looking back at him. He laughed and finally let go, settling down once again in his large chair. Vataloni delicately touched her cheek, wincing at the pain. Palpatine smirked, "I like you better now, Vataloni. Age suits you."

"So you knew?" she demanded, ignoring his lazy stare, "You knew he's here...?"

"It'll just be a matter of time before he comes," Palpatine stated calmly, "So we shall have some more... alone time to spend."

"I hardly call this alone," she stammered, cautiously looking at the three bodyguards in the room. As she looked over to the ones robbed in red, a small shadow played across the floor. Her heart leapt when Yoda walked in between the pair. They turned; weapons raised, then fell to the floor at a wave of his tiny hand. Vataloni rose off the desk, but something forced her to remain seated, so she stayed. Palpatine's chair turned slowly towards the small Jedi, a rather annoyed expression on his face.

"I hear, a new apprentice, you have, Emperor," Yoda mused, his hands resting peacefully on his cane, "Or should I call you... Darth Sidious?"

"A much better name," Vataloni mumbled, but went silent when Palpatine glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"Master Yoda..." Palpatine greeted, his voice turning even harsher then it was already, and "You survived."

"Excellent observation," Vataloni stated, finally feeling bold again now that Yoda was there. Palpatine flicked his hand at her and she flew off the back of the desk, colliding painfully with the huge pod in the center of the room. She groaned and slipped to the floor, holding her head. Yoda clucked his tongue, "For that, we need not. Surprised I survived?"

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda," Palpatine spat venomously, "Now you will experience the full power of the Dark Side."

Quick as a flash, his hands were raised, and powerful bolts of electricity flowed out his fingertips and into Yoda, sending the small Jedi soaring across the room and into the wall.

"No!" Vataloni cried, rising to her knees. Her throat instantly felt tight and her air was being cut off, so she stayed motionless. Palpatine stopped chocking her, sending her a nasty glare before turning his attention back to Yoda. The Jedi Master groaned softly on the floor, but lay face down, not moving. Vataloni sat helplessly, urging him mentally to rise. Palpatine banished his guards and rose to his feet, sauntering towards Yoda, cackling loudly, "I have been waiting a long time for this moment, my little green friend."

"Master... Please, leave him alone," Vataloni called, "I beg you-"

"Hush," he snarled, not turning back to look at her, "Don't ruin my moment, Silme."

Yoda began to stumble to his feet, as an old man would, and Palpatine continued to laugh forcefully, "At last... The Jedi are no more."

"Not, if anything to say about it, I have," Yoda stated, raising his three-fingered hand suddenly and using the Force to send Palpatine flying across the room. He slammed into his desk and rolled off it, knocking his large metallic chair over as he tumbled to the ground. Yoda frowned, "At an end your rule is. And not short enough, it was."

Yoda held his hands in a defensive position, showing he was ready to counter any attack made by his opponent. Palpatine let out a fierce growl and used the Force to propel himself forward, back flipping in the air. Yoda too leapt up, but landed directly in front of the Sith as he tried to make a hasty exit.

"If so powerful, you are, why leave?" Yoda inquired, drawing his green blade and igniting it. Palpatine took a step back, "You will not stop me. Darth Vader will become more powerful then BOTH of us!"

He ignited his red blade and Yoda spun forward, leaping over the Sith and landing momentarily on the pod above Vataloni, then somersaulting back off and onto the crowd, parrying Palpatine's attacks with precision. They were at a battle of wills; who would back down first? Vataloni crawled back and out of the way as Palpatine nearly stepped on her, Yoda forcing him back against the pod. He vaulted up and landed on the large pod while Yoda followed the pursuit. Vataloni's eyes widened and jaw dropped as the pod suddenly began to rise and the ceiling spiraled open, lifting the battling duo into the empty Senate.

She rose to her feet finally, and after a moment realized she could not follow them the way they were headed, so she took off in a sprint out of the room, racing through the halls, pushing several guards over as she ran. Maybe if she could summon her lightsaber, then she would be able to help Yoda in this battle. It was a long shot, but it could just work.

* * *

When Vataloni finally made it to one of the higher levels of the Senate, she noticed Palpatine standing on the edge of one of the balconies, his arms raised in the air. She frowned, then screamed when two balconies came flying from above him and whizzed down. She ran forward and nudged him to the side, her eyes widening when she noticed Yoda scrambling to dodge the balconies. It was clear that these had not been the first thrown, since there were several destroyed balconies on the floor nearly ten stories below them.

Vataloni jerked forward as Palpatine levitated their balcony outward, moving it along the outer circle of the room. As it moved, Palpatine ripped out more balconies and hurled them down at Yoda.

"Stop!" Vataloni shrieked, grabbing his arm, "Stop! I beg you, Master! Please!"

He shoved her to the side and continued sending balconies zooming down towards the little green Jedi. Yoda finally stopped a balcony, letting it hover in mid air as Palpatine laughed cruelly. Vataloni leaned over the rail and watched Yoda start spinning the balcony, her eyes widening as he flung it back up towards them. Palpatine groaned and jumped to the side, down a few stories to another balcony. Vataloni rolled over and vaulted herself to a nearby balcony just in time as her previous one collided with Yoda's spinning one.

Palpatine stood still for a moment, until Yoda leapt onto his balcony, lightsaber drawn. The Sith extended his hand and lightning bolts shot out, knocking Yoda's lightsaber to the distant ground. Sparks flew everywhere, as Yoda took in the electric current to his palms while Palpatine continued to walk forwards, intensifying the current between them as he did. Soon they were less then a foot apart, and the power was just too strong. Both Yoda and Palpatine were sent backwards, as though they were two magnets that repelled each other. Palpatine managed to grab hold of the side of his balcony, but Yoda plummeted to the bottom of the arena, out of Vataloni's sight. She shook her head, not willing to believe he was gone. Perhaps not dead, but the fall would have broken something or another. Palpatine hung on the bar of his balcony for a second or so, laughing thunderously at his victory. He swung upwards and landed gracefully on his feet in a catlike way.

Vataloni knew her one chance at escape was to make it on her own. Anakin had gone to the Mustifar system... Perhaps Obi-Wan had found him there! She needed to get a ship and make her getaway. This was her last chance at freedom.

She extended her hand and called out to her weapon, which she knew hung snuggly beneath Palpatine's robe. He must have sensed this, but was not fast enough. Her blade flew from his cloak and directly into her hand. Not even taking a second to pocket it, Vataloni back flipped off her balcony and began jumping to the top floor, since she knew there was a hanger on the top floor. Palpatine let out a frustrated howl and followed her, moving a lot quicker then she had expected. Her foot slipped when she landed on one of the balconies and she tumbled in, landing in a heap on the floor.

"Where are you running off to in such a hurry?" Palpatine chuckled as she rolled over, groaning. Vataloni got to her feet, "I'm leaving... You... You killed him."

"I've killed many," he stated, "Yoda is not dead."

Vataloni stared, "Well... Where is he then?"

"Most likely crawling like a rat through the pipes," Palpatine grumbled, "But don't you even think of running off... "

Vataloni flipped up onto the last balcony and hurried through the door, hearing Palpatine land on it as the heavy metal door began to close. When it closed completely, she slammed her lightsaber into the controls. It was a waste of time, but maybe in some mere chance of luck she managed to stab right through and injure him. As the door began to open, however, that hope was dashed and she took off, following the signs to the main hanger. She shoved through a pair of clones and used the Force to start up a Naboo cruiser. It was droidless, but she would just have to fly without one.

"Vataloni!" Palpatine shouted, his lightsaber humming softly at his side as he stopped about ten feet away from her, "If you get in that ship, I will be forced to shoot you down."

"I have my doubts you'll hit me," she stated, "Good bye, Lord Sidious."

"Our paths will cross again, Vataloni," he growled, "You will return back to me... Whether it is tomorrow or years from now... You will always return to me!"

Vataloni ignored him and clambered into the ship. It instantly took off and she rose higher and higher, watching Palpatine's figure shrink. She knew he would send ships out for her in a matter of minutes, but for now, she enjoyed her freedom.


	15. The End?

_I do not own the characters created by George Lucas, only my own. I also use direct dialogue from the movie, since some scenes are copied from it. I do not claim to own them_.

* * *

_Vataloni's View_

There was less of a resistance then Vataloni had expected as she sped off the planet. A few smaller clone ships whizzed after her, chasing her through the city for some time, until she finally just shot straight up and out of the planet's atmosphere. She then realized her followers were traveling in base range ships, and would most likely shut down as soon as they left the planet's perimeter.

She couldn't help but smile when her ship tore off into lightspeed, the darkness of space suddenly changing and engulfing her ship in the bright blues of hyperspace. Soon she would be with her Obi-Wan. Anakin, or Lord Vader, was still a threat to be considered, and she mentally prepared herself to fight her old friend, if the need arose.

What would happen once this was over? She pondered whether or not Obi-Wan would be sent somewhere else, or if he would be allowed to stay with her. Yoda had seen the pair of them, and it was no longer a secret they had feelings for each other. She knew Obi-Wan balanced his work and his love for her equally, thus giving her no worry about whether or not they would turn into Anakin and Padme.

The Mustifar system was not exactly a long flight, and soon Vataloni spied upon the planet's burning surface. She cringed, suddenly getting nervous for Obi-Wan, and ordered her computer to locate the nearest landing base for her ship. Hopefully there were no reinforcements on the planet left alive. She had heard Palpatine tell Anakin to kill all the Separatist leaders, and shut down the remaining droid armies. It was actually a relief to hear the droid armies were going to be disabled for good; Vataloni found them such a pain to deal with when she was working.

She placed the ship on autopilot and allowed it to land on its own. As it picked out a safe landing dock, she frowned, noticing a ship was already there. Squinting, she smiled when she noticed it was Padme's ship! The silver Naboo ship sat idly on the large landing dock, while magma sparks flew up into the air from the angry planet.

A small figure lay on the ground, and Vataloni gasped when she recognized the robes. Padme looked so pale, close to death, and she began to fear for her friend. Before her ship had even properly landed, Vataloni had opened the hatch and leapt out, running as fast as her long legs could carry her to her companion's fallen body.

"Padme!" Vataloni shouted, falling to her knees and placing a delicate hand on her forehead, "Oh Padme, what happened to you!"

"Anakin hurt her in his anger," a voice commented. Vataloni looked up sharply and she spotted Obi-Wan limping across an iron gate towards her, his brown cloak gone, and his Jedi robes torn, burnt and slightly bloody. Her jaw dropped and she ran over, wrapping her arms around him tenderly and planting a few kisses on his lips. He winced and smiled, "He's gone."

Vataloni frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Anakin…" he sighed, his eyes shrouded in sadness, "Lord Vader has truly killed him."

"You fought?" she inquired, her eyes skimming his robes. He nodded, "Quite vividly. He's very powerful…"

"Where is he now?"

"I…" he stammered, looking away from her searching eyes, "I left him… He's dying, Vataloni… I left him to die."

She caressed his face comfortingly and gave him another quick peck, "Nothing you could have done would have helped him… He was already dying, Ben."

He smiled faintly again, "I like it when you say that name."

"Ben?" she purred, brushing her fingers through his hair, "I like it too."

A groan echoed from behind the couple and Vataloni whipped around, noticing Padme's eyes were fluttering open. She left Obi-Wan's side and knelt back down beside her friend. Padme moaned and her hand went to her stomach, her face contorting in pain.

"Padme?" Vataloni breathed, pushing the hair back off her face, "Padme, are you alright?"

"What happened?" she asked, her eyes shooting open completely, "Where's Anakin? Is he ok? He's so different, Vataloni! I don't know what's wrong! You need to fix him!"

"It's too late, Padme," Obi-Wan whispered, kneeling down on her other side, "Nothing we say or do can fix him now."

"I can," she said strongly, propping herself up on her elbows, "Let me talk to him! He'll see how much this is hurting me, and he'll change!"

"He's been consumed by the Dark Side," Vataloni stated, a few tears springing to her eyes, "He'll only feed off your hurt."

Padme shook her head, a few tears sliding down her cheeks, "No… No, Anakin loves me. He'll come back! Please, I need to see him…"

She cried out in pain once more and grasped her stomach, a few larger tears cascading down her cheeks. Vataloni frowned and gently touched her stomach, "Padme, how far along are you?"

"I'm due this week," she gasped, shutting her eyes tightly and whimpering. Obi-Wan's eyes widened, "It seems as if you are due now, my lady. We need to get her out of here."

"Where are we going to go?" Vataloni asked as Obi-Wan hoisted up Padme's swollen body kindly and began back towards the larger Naboo cruiser. A golden droid appeared at the top of the loading ramp, and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness! Is she all right, Master Jedi? My mistress is very pregnant-"

"Three P-O," Obi-Wan grunted, "I need you to send a message to Master Yoda. Tell him to expect our ship landing on the base in the next hour or so."

"Where is Yoda?" Vataloni inquired, her spirits suddenly lifting, "I watched him fall… I could have sworn he died!"

"Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan has made a base for people like us," he explained, "People who oppose the oppression of the new Empire, and celebrate the ways of the Jedi."

"Yoda is safe…" Vataloni babbled as Obi-Wan strapped Padme down to a bed, "And you're safe… We made it!"

"We still need to save Padme," he stated, leaning down and kissing her firmly on the lips, "Stay with her… She will need someone to talk to."

Vataloni nodded and he swept out of the room. A few moments later, the entire ship hummed to life, and she held the arm rests of her chair firmly when she felt the large ship take to flight.

She moved her chair closer to Padme's head and grabbed a cold, wet cloth from a nearby sink, then began to lightly dab her friend's forehead. Padme would be all right, and soon she would have a beautiful baby to mend her broken heart. Vataloni could only just imagine the sorrow of losing someone so dear to the heart, and knew Padme would need much consoling once the entire ordeal was over and done with.

"Vataloni?" she called weakly, her hand groping blinding for Vataloni's'. She leaned forward and clutched Padme's hand, running her thumb gently over the top, "I'm here."

"Why did he do this to me?" Padme sobbed, her eyes seeming red with distraught, "I loved him so much, I still do! How could he just… leave me like this!"

"Did you speak with him?" Vataloni inquired soothingly. She nodded, "Before he… chocked me, we spoke. He was so different, Vataloni. He told me we could overrun the new Emperor, and we could rule the galaxy!"

"That sounds like a Sith speaking," Vataloni murmured, remembering having many thoughts identical to that one once, a long time ago. Padme let out a loud sniffle, "Then I said he was changing, and he needed to come back! Come back to me! Then he saw Obi-Wan and called me a liar, saying I sided with Obi-Wan and had betrayed him… Then he… chocked me."

Vataloni took in what she had said and shook her head, "Please, Padme listen to me. He hurt you… Now, would you want to stay with someone like that? Think about your child. What if he hurt the baby whenever he was angry?"

"He wouldn't," Padme said firmly, wiping her cheeks, "He… He would love his child."

"He would see the baby as a pupil and train him in the Dark Arts!" Vataloni explained, "The Sith want to have children so they will have perfect students! Then their horrible legacy will live on. We want our legacy to live on! The one that fights for freedom and equality."

Padme whimpered and nodded her head, "Of course."

Vataloni chewed nervously on her lip, then finally placed a hand on her friend's forehead and forced her mind to mentally shut down. She needed to sleep off all the stress she was going through or she would have no energy left to deliver a baby. Once she was sure Padme would sleep for some time, she rose to her feet and went to the cockpit, leaning on the doorway for some time, watching Obi-Wan's long fingers glide over the buttons.

"I made her sleep," Vataloni stated, causing Obi-Wan to jump at her presence. He glanced back and sighed, "This is too much for her."

"It's too much for all of us," she countered, moving forward and wrapping her arms around his shoulders from behind, "It's the start of something."

"The start of a war," he mused, pulling her around and into his lap, "This isn't the end. I fear Lord Vader isn't fully dead."

"Lord Vader is alive," Vataloni whispered, "It's Anakin that we've lost."

"I think we'll get him back, in the end of all things," Obi-Wan guessed. Vataloni smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his gently. He smiled and circled her hips with his arms, pulling her closer to him. It felt wonderful to have a warm, caring embrace at last.

* * *

Vataloni stood between Bail Organa and Obi-Wan as they watched several medical droids putter around Padme. The Rebel base was on a rocky planet with little forms or life, but Vataloni had not listened to Yoda explain their whereabouts. She was more focused on Padme's wellbeing, and wanted to make sure she would live.

A small droid floated out of the room, its green eyes showing no compassion, "Medically, she's completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her."

Vataloni's jaw dropped and Obi-Wan frowned, "She's dying?"

"We don't know why," the droid continued, "She's lost the will to live."

Vataloni's lip quivered and she leaned on Obi-Wan's shoulder, not wanting to let everyone see her break out into tears. He rubbed her back soothingly, though she knew he too was also hurting from the statement. Padme was dying of a broken heart. Her loss of Anakin was too much for her to handle, and she could not cope.

"We must operate quickly if we want to save the babies," the droid concluded. Vataloni looked up; confusion riddled across her face, "Babies?"

The droid nodded, "She's carrying twins."

Two babies? Two little babies? Vataloni could hardly believe what she had heard. For the longest time everyone had assumed there was only going to be one child, and the proposal of twins changed everything.

Obi-Wan moved closer to the glass window to examine Padme, "We need to save them."

"Start to operate," Vataloni ordered, "They need to live."

Padme cried out in pain and squeezed both Vataloni and Obi-Wan's hands as her first child was born. The female medical droid brought forth a small bundle, "It's a boy."

"Luke," Padme said surely, her eyes gazing over the baby loving. The droid handed the baby to Obi-Wan, and he held it lightly in his arms, careful to keep the baby's head up. Padme reached out and stroked her son's head, "Oh… Luke."

Vataloni smiled at him, then winced when Padme's hand squeezed down on hers again. The process repeated quickly, and soon her second child was born. The medic wrapped up the wide-eyed baby, "It's a girl…"

"Leia," Padme named, looking over at her twins lovingly, her eyes still brimming with tears. Vataloni walked around to the other side of the bed and accepted Leia, holding her lovingly to her chest. The baby was so small, yet quiet, staring over at her mother.

"Obi-Wan?" Padme whispered, her breathing heavy, "There is still good in him. I know… I know there is… still…"

Her head lolled to the side limply and Vataloni bit her wavering lip, holding back the sob that threatened to escape. Obi-Wan was so much more calmer then she was, but she knew deep inside he wanted to break out and cry. He cared for Padme like a daughter. He had protected her several times now, and Vataloni knew this hit him almost as hard as the loss of Anakin did.

* * *

A funeral for Padme was to be held on her home planet of Naboo. Vataloni had never been there before, and on normal circumstances would be happy to bask in its beauty, but it was a dark day in her heart. Bail, Yoda, Obi-Wan and herself sat in the white conference room of Bail's ship in silence. Vataloni's hand grasped Obi-Wan's firmly and he would stroke it with his thumb every once and a while, letting her know everything would be all right.

"Kept safe, the children must be," Yoda said finally, breaking the long silence. Obi-Wan nodded, "We must take them somewhere where the Sith cannot sense their presence."

Yoda nodded, "Split up, they should be."

"My wife and I will take the girl," Bail suggested, his face brightening slightly, "We've always talked about adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us."

Vataloni held Obi-Wan's hand tighter as she watched him process the suggestion, until finally accepting it, "And what of the boy?"

"To Tatooine. To his family, send him," Yoda ordered. Vataloni had never been to that planet either, but from what she heard, it was a harsh desert planet, far from the hustle of the busy Corusant.

"I will take the child, and watch over him," Obi-Wan said, glancing over at Vataloni, "We will take him to Tatooine."

Vataloni smiled broadly, finally realizing they were going to be together, safely.

"Until the time is right, disappear, we will," Yoda stated as the other three rose from their seats. Bail bowed low, then departed. Vataloni and Obi-Wan followed his pursuit, but Yoda stopped them. He looked them over briefly, and made a grunting sound from his throat, "Needed, companionship will be in years to come. Together, you two will stay."

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Vataloni gushed, unable to contain her happiness. She moved forward and planted an affectionate kiss on the Jedi Master's head, causing him to chuckle softly, "Like no Jedi, are you, Vataloni. Good for Obi-Wan, you will be."

Vataloni wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not, so she smiled and moved back, slipping her hand back comfortably into Obi-Wan's. He grinned and bent down slightly, giving her a quick peck on the forehead.

"While on Tatooine, training I have, for you," Yoda continued. Vataloni straightened up, but he shook his head, "For Master Obi-Wan, this training is."

Obi-Wan frowned, "For me?"

"An old friend has learned the path to immortality," Yoda explained, "One who has returned from the netherworld of the Force."

Vataloni raised an eyebrow and Yoda smiled, "Your old Master."

Obi-Wan's jaw dropped in surprise and he breathed, "Qui-Gon?"

"How to commune with him, I will teach you," Yoda stated, his smile growing.

* * *

The funeral for Padme was massive. The streets were packed with people bearing flowers and candles. Obi-Wan took Vataloni on a quick tour of the planet's capital during the day, buying her a few gifts along the way. He had excellent taste, and Vataloni would treasure them forever. One gift Padme had slipped to Vataloni before she died, was a small wooden carving. She did not understand the significance of it, and Obi-Wan had to explain Anakin had carved it for Padme years before they were married.

The couple stayed for the funeral, marching with Padme's family through the streets of Naboo to Padme's final resting place. They had dressed her up to look as though she had not given birth to her twins, that way her children would be safer. So many people loved the young Senator, and it broke Vataloni's heart to see their dismal faces in the crowd.

Once the funeral was over with, Vataloni and Obi-Wan boarded a small ship with Luke, and made their way to Tatooine, which Vataloni officially hated when they arrived. They sold their larger ship in the city of Mos Eisely in exchange for a large, smelly beast of a creature, then brought Luke to his aunt and uncle's farm. Obi-Wan must have been there before, since Vataloni was completely lost on the planet. Owen Lars and his wife took in the small bundle with little explanation from Obi-Wan, but did not complain.

Vataloni and Obi-Wan only rode for a good two hours away from the Lars farm, to a small hut that Obi-Wan now called their home. He wanted to be close enough to Luke, so incase of any sort of attack, they would be there in a heartbeat. Vataloni made no complaints. She wanted to; the planet was hot, sandy and dry. Her living quarters were extremely cramped, and she no longer had as many luxuries as she had in her apartment on Corusant.

But she was with Obi-Wan now. They were living together, sleeping together, and studying the ways of the Force together. Nothing on this planet could take them away, and each time Vataloni thought of this, she smiled.

* * *

Vataloni lay asleep in their small bed their first night in their new home. She nuzzled her head under Obi-Wan's and moaned softly. He chuckled, "Uncomfortable?"

"This bed is small," she stated, her arms lazily tracing up his chest, "We'll have to sleep like this all the time."

"I don't mind," he muttered drowsily, yawning, "You aren't very heavy."

"Yet," she giggled, planting a kiss on his cheek. He made no response, and when she looked up, she noticed he was fast asleep. Grinning, she tightened her arms around his chest and sighed contently.

_Sleep, my little Silme. I'm sure you have a busy life ahead of you._

Her eyes shot open as Palpatine's voice echoed through her head. Could he find out where they were like this? Vataloni began to panic.

_I'll find you eventually… You should see what we've built, Silme. My beautiful Death Star is almost complete. Soon you'll be back in it… Perhaps not now. But soon._

She whimpered and Obi-Wan stirred, "What's the matter?"

"I… Nothing," she stated, cuddling up into him, "Nothing. I'm here with you… Everything's fine."

He chuckled and wrapped a reassuring arm around her, his eyes closing once again and his breathing evening out. She watched him sleep for some time. Perhaps she was safe, but for how long?


End file.
